¡Bienvenidos al Karaoke!
by Mirlaure
Summary: ¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo aquí? ¿Por qué todos cantan? Los Merodeadores soltaron al Espiritu del Canto en la Sala Común, y ahora todos cantan! No hay manera de escapar, la música te perseguirá en cada rincón. CAP 14 UP!
1. CAPITULO 1: ¡Ese Maldito libro!

**¡Bienvenidos al Karaoke!**

SUMMARY: Los Medoreadores roban de la sección Prohibida un libro, que al abrirlo, libera al espíritu del canto. Ahora, la Sala Común de Gryffindor se ha vuelto un Karaoke, por el cual pasan desde canciones de amistad y odio, hasta algunas de amor... DEJEN RR!!

ADVERTENCIA: los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. Tan solo soy una fanática que disfruta de escribir historias. XD 

**CAPITULO 1: ¡Ese maldito libro!**

-Sirius, te digo que no es buena idea.-

-Ya deja de quejarte, Lupin. Te volverás viejo muy rápido-

-Canuto, amigo, terminarás por matarnos-

-James, no digas esas cosas.-

-Eres un cobarde, Colagusano-

-Ya basta de peleas. Alguien prenda una maldita luz- exclamó James, cansado.

-_¡Lumos!-_ exclamó Remus, y una luz iluminó la oscura biblioteca.-Sigo pensando que esta es la peor idea que hemos tenido en estos último tres días-

-Lunático, deberías dejar de preocuparte tanto y disfrutar un poco más-le contestó Sirius, esbozando un sonrisa pícara mientras buscaba un ejemplar en especial.

-Pues yo me preocuparía menos y disfrutaría más si no estuviéramos en la sección Prohibida-se quejó Peter, quien lanzaba miradas nerviosas en todas direcciones.

-Ya basta, los dos. Estamos con la capa. Nadie nos puede ver.-les dijo James, quien también buscaba un libro.

-Pero si oír-aclaró Remus.

-AQUÍ ESTA!-gritó Black.

-Nadie me escucha cuando hablo-se quejó Remus meneando la cabeza.-¿Lo tienes? ¿Podemos irnos ya?

-Como ordenes, hermano. Vámonos de acá-dijo, y todos reemprendieron el camino hacia la Sala Común.

-Veamos como funciona esta belleza...-dijo Sirius mientras limpiaba el polvo que tenía un gran libro negro.

-Sirius no lo habras hasta que no sepamos bien como funci...-pero Remus interrumpió su oración al ver que Sirius abría el libro de sopetón. Una ráfaga de viento salió disparada del libro. Los pergaminos y libros comenzaron a volar por todas partes. Los Merodeadores tuvieron que sujetarse a sillones, mesas, y otras cosas para no salir también volando.

-Canuto... cierra... el... libro!-le gritó James, mientras hacía fuerza por sostenerse de la mesa. Black obedeció y cerró el libro con mucha dificultad. El viento se detuvo.

-¡Lo sabía! ¡Tendríamos que haber escuchado a Remus! ¡Ahora como explicaremos esto!-comenzó a gritar Peter, mirando a su alrededor. La Sala Común estaba hecha un desastre.-Todo esto es tu culpa Sirius!-le gritó.

El muchacho de ojos azules y pelo negro se puso de pie, con aire ofendido. Una música pareció salir de las paredes. (**N/A:** es la canción "Inevitable" de Shakira).

-_Si es cuestión de confesar_

_No se preparar café ni entiendo de futbol._

_Creo que alguna vez fui infiel,_

_Puedo amar hasta el parqués_

_Y jamás usó reloj._

_Si es cuestión de confesar,_

_Nunca duermo antes de diez_

_Ni me baño los domingos._

_La verdad es que también_

_Lloro una vez al mes_

_Sobre todo cuando hay frío._

_Conmigo nada es fácil,_

_Ya debes saber..._

_Me conoces bien_

Y el cielo esta cansado ya de ver la lluvia caer 

_Y cada día que pasa es uno mas parecido ayer_

_No encuentro forma alguna de calmarme porque_

_Causar problemas es... inevitable_ -Sirius se llevó una mano a la boca al darse cuenta que estaba cantando!

-Sirius... no sabía que te gustaba tanto Shakira! ^_^-le dijo en tono sarcástico James, mientras contenía la risa.

-Algo anda mal...-dedujo Remus.

-¡No me digas!-habló irónicamente Sirius.-¡Claro que algo anda mal! Yo nunca canto, y menos Shakira!-

-Ya, relájate. Tampoco es tan terrible, compañero. Cantaste una cnación,t e querías desahogar, y te entendemos.-habló James, en dirección a Black, luego girando hacia un muchacho de pelo claro y ojos grises, prosuguió-En cuanto a ti, Remus, no le sigas la corriente, nada anda mal con él.

-Es la edad. A los dieciséis años, todos cantan canciones-trató de buscar una lógica Colagusano.

-¿Y por qué no t escucho cantar a ti, Peter?-gruñó Black.

-Porque nunca estas en las duchas mientras él se está bañando.-habló James entre risas.-Vamos a dormir de una vez. Nada grave pasa aquí, ¿de acuerdo?

Y diciendo esto, se dirigió hacia las escaleras que llevaban a los dormitorios, tarareando la canción que minutos antes, Sirius había estado cantando. Tras él, marcharon los otros tres Merodeadores, también cansados.

James fue el primero en despertar la mañana siguiente. Se visitó rápidamente, y mirando el reloj que tenía sobre la mesa de luz, comprobó que todavía era temprano para ir a desayunar, por se un Sábado. Bajó de todos modos a la sala común, y no se sorprendió en absoluto de encontrarla en un perfecto estado. Los elfos domésticos habían estado arreglando todo. Mirando la sala común notó que había una pelirroja sentada en un sillón, con la mirada perdida en el fuego de la chimenea.

-¿Lily?-preguntó dudoso. La chica giró para mirarlo con sus bellísimos ojos verdes.

-¿Potter? ¿Madrugas?-se burló al ver que James estaba despierto tan temprano.

-Algunas veces-confesó él, mientras caminaba hacia ella, y se sentaba en un sillón cercano.

-¿Dónde está?-preguntó Lily, mirando en todas direcciones, como buscando algo.

-¿Qué? ¿Quién?-

-Black-

-Durmiendo-

-Ustedes nunca se separan-

-Tampoco estamos pegados.-

Ella no respondió. Tan solo volvió a mirar el fuego, crepitando. Se veía triste.

-¿Te sientes bien?-le preguntó Potter. Ella pareció asombrarse ante la pregunta.

-¿Te interesa? Creí que me odiabas-le contestó ella, pero su tono parecía menos rudo que al principio.

-No te odio...-

-¿A no?

Nuevamente pareció que la música brotaba de las paredes de la Sala Común. (**N/A:** Esta canción es "Algo Contigo", y tiene varios autores.)

-_¿Hace falta que te diga_

_que me muero por tener algo contigo?_

_¿Es que no te has dado cuenta_

_de lo mucho que me cuesta ser tu amigo?_

_Ya no puedo acercarme a tu boca_

_Sin deseártela de una manera loca._

_Necesito controlar tu vida._

_Saber quien te besa_

_Y quien te abriga._

_¿Hace falta que te diga_

_que me muero por tener algo contigo?_

_¿Es que no te has dado cuenta_

_de lo mucho que me cuesta ser tu amigo?_

_Ya no puedo continuar espiando_

_Dia y noche, tu llegar adivinando._

_Ya no se con que inocente excusa_

_Pasar por tu casa._

_Ya me quedan tan pocos caminos,_

_Y aunque pueda parecerte un desatino_

_No quisiera yo morirme si tener_

_Algo contigo.-_James terminó de cantar, completamente sorprendido de lo que acababa de hacer. ¡Se le había declarado a Lilian Evans mediante una canción! Eso debía de ser un sueño. Sintió que el color subía sus mejillas. Lily lo miraba, completamente sorprendida, sin palabras.-Tengo que irme-se apuró a decir James, y antes de escuchar una respuesta, salió de la Sala Común a las corridas. Caminó lo más rápido que las piernas le daban, casi corriendo, mientras pensaba y volvía a pensar. ¿Por qué diablos se le había declarado a Lily? ¿Y por qué lo había hecho cantando? Se detuvo en seco. Sabía la respuesta- ¡Ese maldito libro! Sirius... te voy a matar.


	2. CAPITULO 2: El Espiritu del Canto

CAPITULO 2: El Espíritu del Canto 

-¡James no es tan terrible!- gritaba Sirius, mientras corría entre los muebles de la Sala Común.

-¿No es tan terrible? No lo será comparado a cómo vas a quedar cuando te alcance, Sirius Black. Ni tu madre te va a reconocer.-le gritaba James, corriéndolo con la varita en la mano. Estaba rojo de la ira. 

-No es necesario que me ataques APRA que mi madre no me reconozca, Jamesy ^_^-

-No trates de darme lástima, Black. Y NO ME LLAMES DE ESA FORMA!-

A un costado, Remus examinaba el libro que habían sacado de la biblioteca durante la noche. Sentado en una mesa, trataba de descifrar las runas que estaban grabadas en la tapa del libro.

-Muchachos, ¿por qué buscaban este libro?-inquirió a sus amigos. Sirius y James dejaron de correr por toda la Sala, vacía en aquel momento.

-Escuchamos a Madam Pince cuando le decía a Dumbledore que ese libro era perfecto para llevar algo de humor al colegio-le dijo Sirius entrecortadamente. Estaba agotado de tanto correr, y jadeaba como un perro.

-Creo que tenía toda la razón-admitió Lunático, separando su rostro calmo del libro, y sonriendo en dirección a sus amigos.

-¿A qué te refieres?-le preguntó James, olvidándose por unos instantes de su cacería, y acercándose a su amigo el licántropo.

-Pues, según lo que dicen estas Runas... acabamos de liberar al Espíritu del Canto u_u-explicó Remus.

- o.O ¿Al qué de que?-exclamó Peter, saltando de su silla.

-Al Espíritu del Canto. Según las runas, que datan de hace unos 300 años y parecen de la cultura anglosajona en los tiempos de...-

-Háblame en español, Remus-lo interrumpió Sirius, tumbado en una de las sillas. 

- ¬¬u Pues había un Espíritu, el del canto para ser más preciso, atrapado en este libro. Y cuando lo abrieron, lo dejaron libre en esta habitación. Es por eso que todos cantan!-explicó Remus de manera simple, y notablemente molesto.

-¡Voy a romperte todos los huesos del cuerpo, Black! Por tu culpa hay un Espíritu maricón suelto en nuestra Sala que quiere que todos cantemos canciones cursis!-gritó James, lanzándose sobre Canuto, quien se balanceó en su silla para esquivarlo y calló al suelo. Peter y Remus tuvieron que sostener a James para que no matara a Sirius.

-¡Ya basta! Tenemos que solucionar esto juntos. Somos amigos, y no enemigos.-gritó Remus, empujando a James a la punta contraria de Sirius. La música pareció salir nuevamente de todas las paredes. (**N/A:** esta canción "You've Got a Friend", y tiene muchísimos autores)- _When you're down in trouble  
And you need some loving care  
And nothing, nothing is going right  
Close your eyes and think of me  
And soon I will be there  
To brighten up  
Even your darkest night  
You just call out my name  
And you know wherever I am  
I'll come running to see you again  
Winter, spring, summer or fall  
All you have to do is call  
And I'll be there  
You've got a friend_

_(**Traducción:** Cuando te encuentres en problemas,_

_y necesites algo de cuidado amoroso_

_Y nada, nada salga correctamente_

_Cierra tus ojos y piensa en mi_

_Y pronto estaré ahí,_

Para iluminar 

_Hasta la noche más oscura._

_Tu tan solo grita mi nombre_

_Y sabrás dondequiera que me encuentra_

_Iré corriendo para verte nuevamente._

_Invierno, primavera, verano u otoño,_

_Todo lo que debes hacer es llamar,_

_Y yo estaré ahí_

_Porque tu tienes un amigo._)- Remus terminó de cantar, y escuchó a alguien aplaudiéndolo.

-Oye, Remus, tu canción si que me llegó al corazón-dijo Peter, secándose unas lágrimas que había dejado escapar. Remus pareció enrojecer por completo.

-¡Sirius Black eres hombre muerto! ¡Nadie hace cantar a Remus Lupin!-gritó lanzándose sobre el chico-perro.

-A ver... ¿se supone que debo creer que James tan solo me cantó esa canción porque hay un Espíritu de Canto libre en nuestra Sala Común?-preguntó Lilian Evans, un tanto ofendida. Sirius y Remus intercambiaron miradas nerviosas.

-A decir verdad... si-le contestó Remus.

-Entonces lo de la canción no es verdad- dijo Lily, y los ojos se le humedecieron.

-¡Oh, claro que era verdad! James está que muere por ti. Cree que eres las muchacha más linda de... ¡Ouch, Lunático, eso dolió!-la oración de Sirius fue interrumpida por un codazo de Remus en el medio de las costillas.

-Necesitamos de tu ayuda para poder encerrar al Espíritu de nuevo en el libro, Lily.-le rogó Remus, cambiando de tema. Ella pareció meditarlo unos segundos.

-No lo sé... Remus, soy una Prefecta, tendría que castigarlos por esto, y no ayudarlos.-les respondió ella.

-¡Evans, por una vez en tu vida olvídate de las malditas reglas y ayuda a tus desesperados amigos! Si vuelvo a oír a alguien cantar una canción me voy a volver loco-exclamó Sirius, arrodillándose frente a la muchacha pelirroja y tomándole las manos.

-Lo voy a pensar. Necesito que me dejen sola.-y diciendo esto, se fue a trote rápido por el pasillo.

-¿Por qué todas las mujeres tienen que pensar tanto?-se quejó Sirius. Remus soltó un suspiro.

-Hazme un favor, Sirius... tan solo... cállate.-le pidió Remus, mientras giraba sobre sus talones y partía en la dirección opuesta a Lily.

Miró fijamente el fuego. Siempre que se sentía confundida le gustaba mirar ese fuego. Todo era tan confuso... y esa canción no dejaba de resonar en su mente. Una mezcla de sentimientos se debatía en su interior.

-¿Por qué me haces las cosas tan difíciles, James?-dijo en voz alta la pelirroja, encerrando sus rostro pálido entre las manos. La música comenzó (una vez más ¬¬u) a brotar de todas las paredes.

Lily se puso de pie, y comenzó a caminar por toda la Sala Común, mientras escuchaba los acordes de una guitarra criolla. (La canción que viene ahora es "Is this love?" de Whitesnake).

_-I should have known better  
Than to let you go alone  
It's times like these  
I can't make it on my own  
Wasted days, and sleepless nights  
An' I can't wait to see you again  
I find I spend my rime  
Waiting on your call  
How can I tell you, babe  
My back's against the wall  
I need you by my side  
To tell me it's alright  
Cos I don't think I can take anymore  
Is this love that I'm feeling?  
Is this the love that I've been searching for?  
Is this love or am I dreaming?  
This must be love  
Cos it's really go a hold on me  
A hold on me_

_I can't stop the feeling  
I've been this way before  
But, with you I've found the key  
To open any door  
I can feel my love for you  
Growing stronger day by day  
An' I can't wait too see you again  
So I can hold you in my arms  
Is this love that I'm feeling  
Is this the love that I've been searching for  
Is this love or am I dreaming  
This must be love  
Cos it's really got a hold on me  
A hold on me  
(**Traducción:** Debí haber sabido mejor,_

_Antes de dejarte ir sol._

_En tiempos como estos_

_Yo no puedo seguir sola._

_Días perdidos, noches sin sueño,_

_Ya no puedo esperar a verte de nuevo.  
He descubierto que gasto mi tiempo   
esperando a tu llamada._

_Como te lo puedo decir, amor?_

_Mi espalda está contra la pared,_

_Te necesito a mi lado,_

_Dime que todo está bien_

_Porque no creo que puedo soportar más.  
Es esto amor, lo que estoy sintiendo?_

_Es este el amor que he estado buscando?   
Es esto amor, o estoy soñando?_

_Esto debe ser amor,_

_Porque realmente se ha aferrado a mí_

_Aferrado a mi.   
No puedo detener esta sensación,_

_He estado de esta manera antes._

_Pero contigo he encontrado la llave_

_Para abrir cualquier puerta_

_Puedo sentir mi amor por ti_

_Haciéndose más fuerte día a día_

_Y ya no puedo esperar para verte de nuevos_

_Y así poder abrazarte entre mis brazos.   
Es esto amor, lo que estoy sintiendo?_

_Es este el amor que he estado buscando?   
Es esto amor, o estoy soñando?_

_Esto debe ser amor,_

_Porque realmente se ha aferrado a mí_

_Aferrado a mi.)_-Lily terminó su canción. La guitarra dejó de sonar en la Sala Común, y el silencio total se hizo. La pelirroja miró en todas las direcciones, buscando al causante de su canción, pero no había nadie-REMUSSS!! YA TOMÉ UNA DECISIÓN!! ¿CÓMO DIABLOS SACAMOS A ESTE ESPIRITU DE LA SALA?-gritó Lily, mientras salía corriendo de la Sala Común.

·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·. ·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·.·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·. ·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·.·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·. ·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·. 

Bueno, ya terminó!! Pobre Lily... parece que mi Espíritu la tiene aterrada... ¿habrá escuchado alguien su canción? *cara de ángel*. Quería pedirles a mis lectores que me hagan un pequeñito favor... de hecho 2... el primero: me dejan mas review? XD.... el segundo: leen mis otras historias? Publiqué una corta, que se llama MUERTE EN UNA MAÑANA DE PRIMAVERA. La escribí cuando estaba algo triste... y por lo tanto, la historia también lo es. Espero que les haya gustado mi nuevo capítulo.

Se me ocurrió una idea. Hagamos un trato... ustedes me dejan al menos 10 reviews más, y yo les dos el capítulo 3... ¿qué les parece?

**Joanne Distte:** gracias por leer mi historia! Ya lo sabes, no me tienes que preguntar para subir mis historias... tan solo, súbelas! Sabes que es un honor para mí.

**Herm:** me alegro que te parezca graciosa. Espero tu review para saber si te gustó el nuevo capítulo.

**Earwen Holly Eressea:** ¡Ahí hay una canción de Remus! Pero no es de amor... es de amistad... jejejeje... pero de seguro va a cantar otra canción antes de que el Espíritu del Canto vuelva a su libro. Y quien sabe... talvez hasta sea para vos....

**Victoria Guerra:** te puedo asegurar que Sirius se veía encantador cantando su canción de Shakira... espero tu review!!

**Hermione Granger:** gracias por tu RR! La verdad que no se si mi FF es el más fiel a la verdadera historia entre los padres de Harry, pero bueno... es lo que me sale! Me alegro que te guste.

**Nadilius Weasley:** Parece que lees mi mente!! Cuando puse el bolero "Algo Contigo" lo hice basado en la versión de Vicentico, pero como talvez algunos no lo conocen... Y por supuesto que Ale Sanz y Evanescence no pueden faltar en este fanfic! Si los amo a los dosss!! Voy a poner al menos una cancioncita... un pedazo.... una estrofa... algo!! Gracias por el review...

**Bellatrix88:** bueno, Bella... ya llegó el capítulo dos... para que no me odies... en cuanto a los otros dos FF, vas a tener que esperar un poco!! Te quiero, amiga.

**Yolanda:** me alegro que te parezca buena. Y espero recibir tu review de este capítulo!

·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·. ·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·.·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·. ·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·.·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·. ·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·. 


	3. CAPÍTULO 3: ¿El baile viene incluido?

**CAPÍTULO 3: ¿El baile viene incluido?**

Sirius giró en el siguiente corredor. Tenía que buscar ayuda, o sus amigos lo matarían. Iba demasiado concentrado como para prestar atención a las chicas que pasaban a su lado y esbozaban sonrisas en un desesperado intento de conquistarlo. De hecho, olvidó por completo lucir su "sonrisa seductora" frente a los numerosos grupos de muchachas que pasaron a su lado.

-Knock-knock knockin' on heavens door...

Knock-knock knockin' on heavens door...

Knock-knock knockin' on heavens door, yeah

Knock-knock knockin' on heavens door.-escuchó a alguien cantar.

-¡NOOO! SE ESCAPÓ DE LA SALA! ESTAMOS PERDIDOS! CANTAREMOS POR TODA UNA ETERNIDAD! ME CONVERTIRÉ EN UNA ESPECIE DE "BACKSTREET BOY"!! NOOO!-comenzó a gritar Sirius, fuera de sí. Miró a su lado para ver quien estaba cantando.

-¿Qué te sucede, Sirius? ¿Te sientes bien?-le preguntó la muchacha rubia que había estado cantando una canción.-¿Quién se escapó de la Sala?-le preguntó preocupada, al verlo tan asustado.

-Marianne, dime que recién estabas cantando por propia voluntad-le rogó Sirius, cayendo de rodillas al piso.

-Claro que sí! ¿De qué hablas?-le preguntó Marianne.

-¡Gracias al cielo!-exclamó Sirius, poniéndose de pie y abrazando fuertemente a la chica.-No sabes como me asustaste.

-No entiendo porqué te asusta que cante. Ya se que no tengo muy buena voz, pero...-

-No es eso, Marianne-se apuró a decir Canuto, sonrojándose un poco. Marianne era la única chica en la cual él estaba realmente interesado.-Veras... no se como contarte... tomamos un libro de la Sección Prohibida....

-¿Qué? ¿quiénes?-

-Yo, James, Remus y Peter-

-El burro adelante para que no se espante-le dijo Marianne sonriente, haciendo referencia al error que Black había hecho

-No, a Peter lo nombré al final-le contestó el confundido. La rubia se mordió el labio inferior y meneó la cabeza.-La cosa es que el libro tenía en su interior al Espíritu del Canto... y cuando abrimos el libro liberamos al cabrón dentro de la Sala Común. ¡Y ahora todos cantan! Es aterrador, Mary...-

-¿Ya encontraron una solución?-

-No...-

-Hasta que no lo vea, no lo voy a creer- y diciendo esto, la rubia salió corriendo hacia la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Sirius se quedó duro en su lugar, y luego salió corriendo detrás de ella. 

Ambos entraron en la Sala Común, habitada tan solo por unos chicos de primero, quienes practicaban hechizos nuevos.

-¿Y cómo funciona?-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Lo del Espíritu-

-No lo sé... de repente te das cuenta que estas cantando, así de la nada

-¬¬u ¡Quiero cantar!

-Ya! No grites preciosa, no queremos que todos se enteren de lo que pasa, o nos sacarán de Hogwarts en menos de lo que dices: "Cantemos"-

-¿Cómo me llamaste?-

-¿Eh? Yo no dije nada... -

-Si lo dijiste... me llamaste "preciosa"-

-No lo hice-negó Sirius, frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Si lo hiciste-

-Claro que no-

-¿Te parezco bonita?- le preguntó, poniendo expresión angelical. Sirius dudó unos segundos.

-Me pareces la más linda de todo el colegio- le confesó.

-O.O ¿Co-como?-

-No me lo hagas repetir-

-Sirius... eres muy tierno...-le dijo Marianne con seriedad. La música comenzó a brotar de todas partes. Mary se separó un poco de Sirius, dándele la espalda.(**N/A:** la canción es "Una Mujer", de Christina Aguilera ^_^)- _Una mujer, quiere sentir,   
Una mujer, quiere sentir.  
__Ooh ohh yeah, oh yeah_

-Oh, Dios, ahí viene de nuevo-dijo Sirius, con expresión aterrada, mirando en todas dirección. Pero no podía hacer nada para detenerlo. Marianne estaba cantando... y lo peor era que cantaba para él. La chica giró para enfrentarlo, lo tomó de la mano mientras seguía su canción

-_Yo te agradezco por insistir, por seguir   
Dando tiempo a que me entregue a ti   
Comprendiendo mis miedos, oh   
Sin vencerte jamás (yeah yeah)-_Mary cantaba alegremente, al tiempo que se movía de manera seductora. Llevó a Sirius de la mano y lo sentó en uno de los sillones, como si estuviera a punto de presenciar un espectáculo- _Me atrevo a ver pero sin tocar   
Yo quiero más que una noche loca.  
Gracias por comprender   
Por no ser impaciente y serme fiel.  
Una mujer, quiere sentir   
Que es bien amada y no la harán sufrir   
Y tendrás su amor, como lo soñaste   
Una mujer, quiere sentir   
Antes de darse que es feliz   
Te dirá que sí, sin miedo a entregarse_-Marianne había estado cantando al tiempo que bailaba. 

Y antes de que Sirius se diera cuenta, las chicas de primero, que minutos atrás habían estado haciendo hechizos con sus compañeros, se unieron al baile. Y para rematar, ¡le hacían los coros de la canción!

-_Si tu amor, es de verdad   
Te ganarás, mi corazón_- le susurró la rubia al oído.-_Tuviste fe, sin dudar que serías tú   
Mi querer y mi príncipe azul   
Por eso es que yo te quiero, oh   
Por prevalecer (la ooh)   
Sé que el amor es aún mejor (aún mejor)   
Si se siente entre dos, como tú y yo   
Fue difícil la labor   
Pero al fin te has ganado mi corazón   
Una mujer, quiere sentir   
Que es bien amada y no la harán sufrir   
Y tendrás su amor, como lo soñaste   
Una mujer, quiere sentir   
Antes de darse, que es feliz_   
_Fue muy difícil, pero hoy sólo soy para ti, oh ooh...-_ Marianne terminó de cantar. La música se esfumó en el aire, y tanto la rubia como sus bailarinas de primero parecían asombradas por lo que acababa de suceder.-¡ESTO ES GENIAL!-gritó Marianne lanzándose en los brazos de Sirius, quien la atajó justo a tiempo para que no cayera.

-Linda canción Marianne-le dijo la voz conocida de James.

-Gracias.-le respondió la rubia.

-¿Interrumpimos algo?-preguntó Remus, mirando con desconfianza a Mary sentada encima de Sirius.

-No, nada.-dijo Marianne, bajándose del regazo de Black-Luego hablamos-le susurró al oído. Se dirigió hacia los dormitorios de las chicas mientras que tarareaba la canción que segundos antes había estado cantando.

-¿Es tu novia?-le preguntó Peter, quien se había quedado embobado mirando a Mary.

-No... lo se-admitió Sirius, quien parecía en estado de shock.

-Pues tienes suerte... ella es muy bonita-

-No quiero oírte decir eso nunca más, Colagusano-le dijo Sirius entre dientes, y saliendo de su trance.-Necesito que alguien me explique por qué, además de cantar, Marianne bailó junto con esas chicas de primero, todas en perfecta coordinación, y oh casualidad, la misma coreografía!-la voz de Black iba subiendo el volumen de a poco.

-Me parece que además del Espíritu del Canto, este es el Espíritu del Baile-explicó Lupin, con el seño fruncido, tirándose sobre uno de los sillones.

-Genial... ¿y qué viene después? ¿Por casualidad no es el Espíritu de los Disfraces? Me gustaría saberlo ahora, a ver si todavía mañana me levanto y estoy disfrazado de gallina-exclamó Sirius, completamente fuera de sí.

-Vamos Sirius, no te quejes. No parecías muy enojado cuando Marianne te cantaba y te bailaba, ¿oh, si?-le dijo James, jugando con una snitch que había sacado del bolsillo.

-Tienes dos opciones: cerrar la boca por ti mismo, o seguir hablando y esperar a que yo te la cierre de un golpe-lo amenazó Black.

-Qué humor de perros que tenemos hoy-exclamó James, poniéndose de pie y yendo también para el dormitorio.- Una mujer quiere sentir...-comenzó a cantar el chico, fingiendo una voz femenina, al tiempo que giraba a mirar a Sirius.

·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·. ·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·.·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·. ·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·.·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·. ·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·. 

¡Y listo! Ahí lo dejamos por hoy. ¿Qué les parece? A mi me parece bien... quiero que se queden con la intriga... jajajajja! *risa diabólica *

Por cierto.... GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWSS!! No pensé que realemente lo harían. Quiero agradecerles a todos mis lectores, por confiar en mi y en mi historia, aún en los peores momentos.... *me seco las lágrimas* Un segundo... ya me fui por las ramas...^_^ Amigos, hagan lo que hagan, no me dejen hablar de mas!!

Y esta vez, los haré sufrir de verdad... porque.... YA TENGO ESCRITO EL CAPÍTULO 4!!! Pero.... tendremos que hacer un cambio... yo les doy el cap, y ustedes me dan.... 12 reviews!! (el numero va aumentando!! Jajajja....) ¡Por favor, no me odien! Yo los quiero a todos! XD

**Meiring:** nueva lectora!! Y nuevo review! Woaja! Ahora, poniéndome seria... gracias por leer mi historia. Y gracias por dejarme un mensaje. Espero ver que te pareció este capítulo...

**Isa:** ¡A mi también me encanta la canción "Algo Contigo"! ¿Si alguien escuchó a Lily? Pues... pronto se enterarán... jijijij.... que mala que soy!

**Yolanda:** ¿nunca leiste ninguno de los Merodeadores? Pues hay varios muyyy buenos... mejores que el mio... jejeje... gracias por tu review... veo que realmente sigues mi historia y eso me hace sentir muy bien!! 

**vero granger:** Yo también amo la canción de Vicentico (algo contigo) y también amo a Sirius!! Gracias por tu mensaje alentador y por las felicitaciones!!

**Banshee87:** leí tu review, y acá tienes mi capítulo tres. ¡Bualá! Como por arte de magia... jejeje. Espero que me dejes otro review... gracias!

**Victoria Guerra:** ¿Cómo haces? Dime!! Como haces para saber las canciones que pienso poner en mi fanfic?? Jajaja... claro que no va a faltar de los Beatles, y "All You Need Is Love" es una canción que amo... y es probable que "alguien" la cante... jijijiji.... ¡Vaya sorpresa! A ti también te ha alcanzado el Espíritu de mi historia!! Jajaja... tengan cuidado, lectores, o pronto se encontrarán cantando por su casa, y será todo culpa de mi Espíritu del Canto! Jajajajja!!!! *risa macabra * Gracias por tu mensaje... espero que me dejes otro! =0P

**Catherine_Lartwright:** muchas gracias por leer mi historia. Y me alegra que te parezca bien redactada.... ¿Yo, chantagista? *expresión angelical *. No me quiero imaginar lo que dirás de mi cuando veas que ahora tienen que ser 12 reviews.... ¡y no vale que los pongas todos tu, compañera! Jajaja! Gracias por leer mis historias!

**Carlita_Herat:** A decir verdad.... yo veía la serie Buffy, y el otro día, estaba recostada en mi cama, sin nada que hacer, y ese capítulo del musical vino a mi mente, y me dije: "Mirlaure.... es hora de que hagas un musical con los Merodeadores". Y aquí estoy... jijijiji.... gracias por leer mi historia.

**Bellatrix88:** ¿qué no te cansas de leer mis historias, chica? Jajaja... tus reviews son infaltables.... gracias. Espero que ayudes a conseguir los 12 que hacen falta para el capítulo 4.... si, Bella, no leíste mal... DOCE, AMIGA! Jajaja... me siento una verdadera bruja.... ¡Voldemort es la Madre Teresa de Calcuta al lado mío! ¡Heidi! ¡El perro Lassie! 

**Camila-Malfoy:** Muchas gracias por tus felicitaciones... y FELICIDADES! Eres el review N° 10 que pedí para publicar el capítulo3.... jajajaja.... no te preocupes por no haber dejado un review antes, me alcanza con este.... y me alcanzaría mejor si me dejaras otro! Jejeje

·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·. ·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·.·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·. ·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·.·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·. ·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·. 


	4. CAPÍTULO 4: Todo menos los de Slytherin

**CAPÍTULO 4: Todo menos los de Slytherin**

El sábado amaneció con un frío tremendo. El invierno estaba llegando muy lentamente. Los alumnos sentían la pereza de la mañana, y ninguno deseaba salir de sus mullidas camas. Ninguno, a excepción de cuatro muchachos y dos chicas, quienes se hallaban sentados todos juntos en una mesa de la Sala Común.

-Entonces... repasemos un segundo...-habló Lily, poniéndose de pie y apoyando las manos sobre la mesa. Había aceptado ayudarlos a sacar al Espíritu de la Sala.-Tenemos aquí, no solo a un espíritu que quiere que cantemos, sino que además, quiere que bailemos.- todos asintieron.-Bueno, ahora si que estamos bien jodidos.

-¡Lily!-gritaron todos en la mesa. La cara de la chica adquirió un tono casi tan rojo como su cabello.

-La pregunta es... ¿cómo lo metemos de regreso en ese libro?-dijo Peter, señalando con uno de sus regordetes dedos al libro.

-¿Y por qué lo tenemos que meter de regreso allí?-preguntó Marianne, mirando con cierto recelo al libro.-Digo, no hay nada de malo en que cantemos y bailemos.

-Estoy de acuerdo con lo segundo, linda. No hay problema en bailar... pero eso de cantar no me cae para nada bien.-se quejó Sirius, quien tenía puesta una abrigada campera de piel de hurón.

-Escuchen... ahora debería estar practicando Quidditch, ya que en una semana tenemos el encuentro con Ravenclaw, y no estoy dispuesto a perder. Así que será mejor que nos pongamos de acuerdo de una vez por todas-se quejó James.

-Entonces está decidido. El Espíritu regresa a donde pertenece-declaró Remus con voz segura, y nadie se atrevió a contradecirlo.

-¿Y... co-como l-lo vamos a hacer?-le preguntó temeroso Peter.

-No lo se ^_^-confesó el hombre-lobo.

La sala común no tardó en llenarse de gente. Afuera nevaba en grandes cantidades, y la única opción era estar en la sala o salir a pasear por el castillo. Y la mayoría optó por la primera. Nadie en toda la Sala recordaba algún día tan frío como aquel. Y pronto, habría mas de un motivo para recordar aquel día. 

La puerta de entrada a la Sala Común se abrió de par en par, y los alumnos vieron entrar a la joven profesora de Transformaciones, y Jefa de la Casa, Minerva McGonagall, seguida por varios alumnos de... ¡SLYTHERIN!

-Alumnos, su atención, por favor.-se hizo silencio. A pesar de ser una mujer de poca edad, todos respetaban a Minerva.- Debido al frío de este día, las mazmorras han quedado completamente en desuso, hasta que se logre sacar las grandes capas de hielo que se formaron en sus paredes. Por eso, hemos repartido a los alumnos de Slytherin en las tres casas restantes. Les pido que traten con bondad a los alumnos que permanecerán en la Sala Común de Gryffindor hasta que su Sala Común pueda volver a ser habitada-y diciendo esto, dejó pasar a los alumnos, y salió de la Sala. Todos los Gryffindor permanecieron unos segundos en silencio. Esto no podía ser verdad. 

Los de Slytherin comenzaron a acomodarse como si estuvieran en su propia Sala, y en pocos minutos, ya todos los Gryffindors habían retomado sus charlas e ignoraban a los recién llegados.

-Lo único que nos faltaba. Sólo espero que Malfoy no esté entre ellos-susurró James con los dientes apretados.

-Miren nada más quienes están aquí. Si es la sangre-sucia de Evans, acompañada por las cuatro personas más incompetentes de todo Hogwarts. Ah!, y como olvidarme de la señorita Marianne Hearth.-dijo un muchacho de su misma edad, de pelo rubio y ojos grises.

-Lucius, hazle un favor al mundo... y lánzate por alguna de las ventanas. Así nos librarás a todos de tu existencia-le dijo James, poniéndose de pie y enfrentándolo. Sus amigos rieron. Otras personas aparecieron a los lados de Lucius. Mas chicos de Slytherin, entre ellos Severus Snape, y Rodulphus Lestrange, un año más grande que ellos.

-Te crees muy vivo, ¿no, Potter? Deberías tener cuidado con tus palabras, o terminarás por mal camino.-

-El que terminará por mal camino serás tu si no sacas tu horrible cara de este lugar.-dijo Sirius, poniéndose de pie a un lado de su mejor amigo.

-¿No puedes estar ni dos segundos en silencio, verdad, Black? Siempre tienes que ser un héroe.-dijo la voz profunda y fría de Severus.

-Oh, Snape! Que sorpresa... veo que lograste sacarte el olor a podrido. Lástima, eso que me había esforzado de gran manera en hacerla... -se le burló Canuto. Severus empuñó su varita, y Sirius lo imitó. Antes de que nadie pudiera decir algo, ya todos habían sacado sus varitas, menos Lily y Marianne.

-¡Ya fue suficiente! Malfoy, por si no lo has notado, estas en _mi_ Sala Común, y si no te comportas, me encargaré de que Slytherin pierda más puntos de los que puedes imaginar.-lo amenazó Evans. Lucius le lanzó una última mirada de odio al grupo, y girando sobre sus talones, se alejó. Severus permaneció unos segundos más mirando a Sirius fijamente a los ojos... y luego también se fue.

-Iré a buscar una solución a la Biblioteca-dijo Remus, luego de guardar su varita, y tomando su mochila y varios libros.

-Te acompaño-dijo Lily.

-Yo también-se les unió Marianne. Los tres se pusieron de pie y salieron de la Sala Común.

-Estoy cansado. Me iré a dormir-anunció James, no sin antes mirar en la dirección en la que Lucius se había ido. No le agradaba que esa serpiente estuviera en su Sala Común.

-No te preocupes. Peter y yo cuidaremos que no hagan nada-le dijo Sirius, comprendiendo la preocupación de su amigo. James le sonrió, mientras asentía.

-Canuto... es necesario que yo intervenga en caso de.... problemas?-preguntó temeroso. Black rió alegremente.

Tenía los ojos cerrados pero no dormía. Ni siquiera había descorrido las sábanas. Tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza como para poder dormirse. Si tan solo ese Espíritu no estuviera... Escuchó que la puerta del dormitorio se abría lentamente, como si quien entraba estuviera tratando de no hacer ruido. La puerta se cerró con cuidado. James podía oír los pasos cuidadosos de una persona dentro del dormitorio.

-¿Averiguaron algo?-preguntó Potter con los ojos todavía cerrados.

-¿Algo como qué?-le dijo una voz seductora y femenina al oído. James abrió los ojos de golpe, y se sentó en la cama. Agachada junto a la cama se encontraba....

-¿Bellatrix?-preguntó sin poder creer lo que veía. La muchacha de cabellos negros largos, y ojos del mismo color asintió.-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Quería verte-le respondió ella, acercándose cada vez más a James, quien estaba apoyado contra la pared.

-¿A mi? ¿qué es lo que quieres, Black?-le preguntó Potter, completamente desconfiado. La chica rió friamente.

-No me llames Black. Llámame Bella.-le dijo, mientras que con sus suaves manos acariciaba el rostro de James. Él corrió la cara, evitando el contacto.-Te quiero a ti, James. ¿Qué no lo entiendes?

-¿A qué estas jugando Bellatrix?-le preguntó Cornamenta mientras se ponía de pie y se separaba de ella. Bella también se puso de pie, y comenzó a caminar hacia el muchacho de pelo negro y ojos miel.

Nuevamente, James escuchó a la música saliendo de todas partes. "_Oh, no, por favor, no me hagas esto"_dijo para sus adentros, mientras escapaba de Bella, quien lo miraba divertida. (**N/A:** la canción es "Slow", de Kylie Minouge)

-_Knew you'd be here tonight   
so i put my best dress on   
Boy I was so right_ –

Bella se acercó aún más a James siempre cantando, encerrándolo, mirándolo a los ojos, con una mirada sumamente seductora y provocativa. ¿Qué era lo que estaba planeando?

-_Our eyes connected   
Now nothing is how it used to be   
No second guesses   
Trackin on this feelin   
Pull focus close up you and me   
Nobody's leavin   
Got me affected spun me 180 degrees   
So electric-_

La Slytherin no solo cantaba, sino que también bailaba! James no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían. Bella se había quitado la túnica, dejando ver un hermoso vestido negro, al cuerpo.  
-_Slow down and dance with me, yeah   
Slow   
Skip a beat and move with my body, yeah   
Slow   
Come on and dance with me, yeah   
Slow   
Skip a beat and move with my body, yeah   
Slow-  
_Bellatrix estaba tratando de seducir a James con su canción. _"Vamos James, no vas a caer en su trampa…¿o si?"_ pensó James, mientras veía a Bella bailando y cantando delante de él.  
-_Don't wanna rush it .   
__Let the rhythmn pull you in   
This will touch it   
You know what I'm sayin   
And I haven't said a thing   
Keep the record playin _

_Slow down and dance with me, yeah   
Slow   
Skip a beat and move with my body, yeah   
Slow   
Come on and dance with me, yeah   
Slow   
Skip a beat and move with my body, yeah   
Slow_

_(**Traducción:** Supe que estarías aquí esta noche,_

_Así que me puse mi mejor vestido_

_Chico, tenía tanta razón._

_Nuestros ojos conectados_

_Ahora nada es como solía ser_

_No hay tiempo para criticar_

_Rastrea este sentimiento_

_Y enfócate en tu y yo_

_Nadie se esta yendo_

_Me has dado un giro de 180 grados_

_Tan eléctrico_

_Baja la velocidad y baila conmigo, yeah_

_Despacio_

_Saltéate un paso y muévete con mi cuerpo, yeah_

_Despacio_

_Vamos, baila conmigo, yeah_

_Despacio_

_Saltéate un paso y muévete con mi cuerpo, yeah_

_Despacio_

_No quieres apurarlo_

_Deja que el ritmo te atraiga_

_Esto te va a tocar_

_Sabes lo que estoy diciendo_

_Y no has dicho una palabra_

_Deja que la canción siga tocando_

_Baja la velocidad y baila conmigo, yeah_

_Despacio_

_Saltéate un paso y muévete con mi cuerpo, yeah_

_Despacio_

_Vamos, baila conmigo, yeah_

_Despacio_

_Saltéate un paso y muévete con mi cuerpo, yeah_

_Despacio)_- La canción de Bella tenía mucho ritmo. James sentía el impulso de ir allí, y bailar con ella. Pero sabía que no era por su propio deseo, ni por Bellatrix, sino que era por el Espíritu. _"No lo conseguirás, cabrón. No voy a darte el lujo de verme bailar esta canción. Y menos con ella"_le dijo al Espíritu mentalmente. La música empezó a bajar de volumen, mientras que Bella repetía la última estrofa, una y otra vez. Se iba acercando a James de a poco, dejándolo atrapado contra la pared. Sus rostros quedaron separados por unos escasos centímetros.-Admítelo Potter, me deseas.-le dijo en un susurró la muchacha.- Me deseas tanto como yo a ti.-

-Te equivocas-le dijo James, separándola de él.-Yo no te deseo a ti-

-Es por Evans, ¿verdad?-dijo Bellatrix, enojada.

-Eso no es de tu interés.-

-Claro que lo es. ¿qué no lo entiendes, Potter? Yo te quiero para mí-le dijo, enojada.

-No te creo una palabra, Black-le dijo James, sonriendo de lado. Antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier cosa, Bellatrix lo había tomado del rostro y había unido sus labios con los de él.

La puerta del cuarto se abrió y Sirius, Remus y Peter entraron en la habitación. Los tres merodeadores se quedaron duros al ver la escena. Bellatrix y James se estaban besando apasionadamente, o al menos, eso aparentaba. James, quien no había notado la entrada de sus amigos, la obligó a separarse de él.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, Bellatrix?-le dijo, completamente enojado. La chica tenía una sonrisa arrogante en los labios.

-Tan solo quería un beso tuyo, James.-dijo fingiendo una voz de inocencia.

-Sal de aquí ahora.-le ordenó señalando hacia la salida, todavía sin darse cuenta que sus amigos estaban ahí.

-Como quieras-le dijo ella, dirigiéndose hacia la salida-Hola primo-saludó de manera fría a Sirius. Este tan solo alcanzó a asentir con la cabeza. 

James empalideció al escuchar el saludo de Bellatrix Black. Giró lentamente la cabeza, para encontrarse con tres rostros familiares, que tenían ahora una completa expresión de asombro.

-¡BESASTE AL MONSTRUO DE MI PRIMA!-reaccionó Sirius, caminando con expresión abrumada hasta su cama, como si estuviera a punto de desmayarse.

·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·. ·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·.·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·. ·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·.·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·. ·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·. 

Jajajja! Y terminó el capítulo cuatro. Como ya les había dicho... hace un tiempito que tengo a este capítulo listo... pero estuve esperando.... solo para hacerlas sufrir (si que soy malita). Bueno, ahora les voy a pedir que me tengan paciencia porque el capítulo 5 recién lo empecé, y no me gusta como está quedando. Y además... para que yo publique el capítulo 5 necesitaría unos... 13 reviews les parece bien?? Me excedí un poco... bueno, no importa!! Veamos si lo logran.... jejejeje... (no me odien, por favor, no me odien). Por cierto, **si hay alguna canción que les guste mucho... avísenme que yo se las pongo en el FF** (si es que puedo).

**Meiring:** me alegra que leas mi historia, y que te haya gustado el capítulo 3.... ¿qué te pareció este? Hay pocas canciones... una sola de hecho... pero necesitaba poner más diálogo! Jejeje...

**Pink:** jajaja! Gracias por los saludos y las amenazas! Como ves, te obedecí y subí el cap 4... aunque me tomó un tiempo.... pero fue poquito!!

**Náyade:** te aseguro que tu review quedará en mi colección! Veremos si esta vez logran conseguir 13... jejeje... Por cierto, estoy completamente de acuerdo con vos... EL MUNDO NO ES NADA SIN LA MUSICA!!

**Isa:** ¡A mi también me da ganas de estar ahí y poder bailar! Tengo una extraña fascinación por el baile.... jejejej ;0D Gracias por tu review... dejarás uno para este capítulo?? Jijijijii =0P

**Joanne Distte:** así soy yo de impredecible... te descuidas un segundo, y ya tienes toda la historia publicada!!! Jaajaja.... no te preocupes, tomate tu tiempo para subirlos... XD

**Vero Granger:** otra más que se sorprendió con mi rapidez! Verán, chicas, tengo demasiado tiempo libre (estoy en vacaciones) y cuando nose que hacer.... ¡escribo! Jejeje... ¿no te calló bien, Marianne? Entonces espera a ver la próxima canción que tengo planeada que cante... jejeje... y será a duo... ¿adivina con quien? (si que soy mala). Y la canción de Christina... bueno, en inglés es "What a Girl Wants", pero ese mismo CD ella lo sacó en Español, y la canción es Español se llama "Una Mujer" XD. P.D: gracias por agregarme a tus favoritos!

**Nadilius Weasley:** me gusta mantener a mis lectoras ocupadas! Jajaja.... además, creo que será una historia de varios capítulos, y no quiero aburrirlas y que dejen de leer mi fanfic... Bueno... estuve pensando que talvez... solo es una posibilidad... pero quien sabe... talvez el Espiritu de los Disfraces no esté tan lejos.... jejeje....

**Bellatrix88:** hola Bella! Por cierto... te equivocaste amiga, dejaste tu review en el capitulo uno!! Jajaja... siempre la misma despistada.... Aunque veo que te diste cuenta de tu error.... ¿Yo, estafadora? ¿Chantajista? Pero por favor! Si soy una enviada del Cielo.... ¡Si sos vos las estafadora que trata de sobornar a mis lectores para que sigan dejando reviews! (Un segundo... no me tengo que quejas por eso n_n jejjjejee....) No quiero imaginarme lo que me escribirás cuando veas que ahora tienen que juntar 13.... jijijiji

**Marcy:** Muchas gracias por leer mi FF, amiga! Deberás pensar que soy una pesada, pidiéndote que leas mis historias... jjijijii... pero en serio, gracias. Me alegra mucho que te guste.

**Lamister:** aquí está el capítulo cuatro para saciar tus dudas... y si tardó, realmente lo lamento, pero es porque faltaba completar los 12 reviews... jijijiji... gracias por los halagos! Y espero tu review!!

**Earwen Holly Eressea:** no te preocupes por no haber dejado un review el cap anterior, no importa! Jejeje... ¿en serio te gustó la canción de Remus? Y espera a ver la que cantará en uno de los próximos capítulos... adelanto: es de amor (ahhh! *suspiro de enamorada*). Jajajja, Marianne sorprendió? Bueno, bailarines.... ¡No tienes una idea de a todos los personajes que verás bailar y cantar en este FF! Y por supuesto... la canción de Sirius no faltará. Gracias por el review... y espero que dejes uno para completar los 13 de esta vez.... jejeje

**Luli_Bertini:** gracias por los halagos!!! Jejeje, no se si mi historia es tan buena.... jijijijiji. Por cierto... FELICITACIONES ERES EL REVIEW N° 12!! ¿Marianne, tonta? Naa... tan solo es una chica un poco despistada... =0P

·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·. ·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·.·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·. ·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·.·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·. ·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·.


	5. CAPÍTULO 5: Problemas de parejas

**CAPÍTULO 5: Problemas de parejas**

-¡YO NO LA BESÉ! Ella me besó a mi...-confesó James, sonrojándose. Se dejó caer sobre su cama, y se tapó la cara con las manos.

-¿Te besó de la nada?-inquirió Remus, con el ceño fruncido, pero una sonrisa se estaba dibujando en su cara.

-No... también me cantó una canción.... u_u-tuvo que admitir Potter.-¿Cómo le voy a explicar esto a Lily?

-No seas idiota, Cornamenta. No tienes que decirle sobre esto. No fue tu culpa-dijo Peter, recostándose en su cama.

-¿Y si se entera?-

-Nosotros no le vamos a contar-le dijo Sirius, sonriendo, mientras se sacaba la remera y se ponía su pijama (**N/a:** hay! Amor... que lindo que sos Sirius... *suspiro * )

-Y Bellatrix no creo que quiera que alguien se enteré de que te besó-agregó Remus, también desvistiéndose y preparándose para ir a dormir.

-Olvídate de esto, James. Imagínate que tan solo fue un mal sueño-le dijo Peter, ya recostado bajo sus sábanas, y con la cabeza apoyada en la almohada.

-Una pesadilla, querrás decir.-dijo Sirius con repugnancia.

-Lo peor es que... no fue tan malo ^_^-admitió James.

-o.O ¿Te... gustó?-

-Bueno... Canuto, no puedes negar que tu prima es... atractiva.-

-Cornamenta... es _Bellatrix_-le dijo Sirius como si James no lo comprendieran.

-Lo sé... mejor olvídalo. No me hagas caso.-y diciendo esto, giró sobre si mismo y se dispuso a dormir.

-¿Dónde estabas?-le preguntó Malfoy, quien yacía recostado en un sillón, iluminado levemente por el fuego.

-No te importa, Lucius-le dijo Bella, sonriendo vanidosamente.

-No puedo creer que estés interesada en él- siseó el rubio, carraspeando con la lengua.

-¿Celoso?-

-Ja! Por favor, Bella. Potter no me interesa en lo más mínimo.-

-Yo no hablaba de Potter-le dijo Black, acostándose en el sillón opuesto al de Malfoy. El joven sonrió de lado.-Pero contigo no me voy a meter, Malfoy, o mi hermana me odiará el resto de su vida.

-Evans te va a matar, Bella.-

-No si yo la mató antes. Ella y sus amiguitas...-

-Haz lo que quieras con Evans... pero no toques a Hearth- 

-¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Me perdí de algo?-le dijo Bellatrix burlonamente.-¿Lucius Malfoy interesado en Marianne Hearth?

-Cállate-y diciendo esto giró dándole la espalda a la muchacha.

-¡Peterrr!-gritó una muchacha pelirroja por el pasillo, mientras corría detrás de un chico regordete y de escasa estatura la mañana del Domingo. Pettigrew se detuvo.-Necesito hablar contigo. Vamos a la Sala, donde nadie nos pueda escuchar.

Lilian Evans y Peter Pettigrew marcharon en silencio hasta llegar frente al retrato de la Dama Gorda.

-_Lanus Canis_-Lily dijo la contraseña, y el retrato se hizo a un lado, dejando pasar a los amigos.-Siéntate.-le ordenó la pelirroja señalándole una silla apartada. Peter obedeció, mientras miraba nervioso a Evans sentándose frente a él.-Dime toda la verdad.-le exigió.

-¿La verdad de qué?-preguntó Colagusano, confundido.

-La verdad de la relación de Potter con Black-

-Pues son muy buenos amigos...-dijo Peter, y se detuvo un segundo. Miró a la pelirroja con los ojos abiertos como platos-¡Te puedo jurar que son solo amigos, Lily! Los dos son bien machos... créeme...-

-Oh, Peter, no esas estúpido. Ya se que son bien machos.-lo interrumpió Evans-No estoy hablando de Sirius, sino de Bellatrix- Peter empalideció.-Ayer una muchacha de quinto la vio subir las escaleras y entrar en la habitación de ustedes. Estoy segura que iba a ver a James-continuó ella.

-Yo.... pues... no se nada, Lily.-mintió él. Lily bajó la cabeza.-Pero no creo que James sienta algo por ella. Él te ama-le dijo para hacerla sentir bien. La pelirroja levantó la cabeza rápidamente.

-¿Y sabes qué es lo que siente ella por él?-

-Ni idea. No me junto con los de Slytherin...-

-¡Gracias, Peter! Me has sacado un peso de encima-Lily abrazó al muchacho, y luego salió corriendo de la Sala, con una gran sonrisa en los labios. Peter se quedó duro unos segundos, y luego soltó un largo suspiro.

Las notas musicales comenzaron a sonar entres las cálidas paredes de la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Peter fijó su mirada en el fuego cercano. El fuego era de un rojo intenso, tan intenso como el rojo del cabello de Lily. Sonrió al pensar en ella. (**N/A:** la canción que viene ahora es "Amiga Mía", de Alejandro Sanz, en parte porque me gusta, y por pedido de una lectora XD)
    
    _-__ Amiga mía, lo se, solo vives por el, _
    
    _Y él lo sabe también; pero él no te ve _
    
    _como yo suplicarle a mi boca que diga _
    
    _que me ha confesado entre copas, _
    
    _que es con tu piel con quien sueña de noche _
    
    _y que enloquece con cada botón que _
    
    _te desabrochas pensando en sus manos. _
    
    _Él no te ha visto temblar, esperando _
    
    _una palabra, algún gesto un abrazo. _
    
    _el no te ve como yo suspirando, _
    
    _con los ojitos abiertos de par en par, _
    
    _escucharle, nombrarle. _
    
    _¡Ay amiga mía lo se y el también!_
    
    _Amiga mía no se que decir _
    
    _ni que hacer para verte feliz. _
    
    _Ojalá pudiera mandar _
    
    _en el alma y la libertad _
    
    _que es lo que a el le hace falta. _
    
    _Llenarte los bolsillos de guerras ganadas _
    
    _de sueños e ilusiones renovadas._
    
    _Yo quiero regalarte una poesía _
    
    _tu piensas que estoy dando las noticias. _
    
    _Amiga mía, ojalá algún día escuchando mi canción _
    
    _de pronto entiendas que lo nunca quise _
    
    _fue contar tu historia _
    
    _porque pudiera resultar conmovedora _
    
    _pero perdona, amiga mía _
    
    _no es la inteligencia ni la sabiduría _
    
    _esta es mi manera de decir las cosas _
    
    _no es que sea mi trabajo es que es mi idioma. _
    
    _Amiga mía, princesa de un cuento infinito, _
    
    _Amiga mía, tan solo pretendo que cuentes conmigo. _
    
    _Amiga mía, a ver si uno de estos días _
    
    _por fin aprendo a hablar _
    
    _sin tener que dar tantos rodeos _
    
    _que toda esta historia me importa _
    
    _porque eres mi amiga.-_ Peter terminó de cantar la canción y notó que unas lágrimas se habían acumulado en las cuencas de sus ojos.- James... ¿qué estas haciendo, amigo? No juegues con ella... no con ella...-susurró Peter al vacío, mientras escuchaba a las notas musicales alejarse de a poco.
    
    Siguió pasando apresuradamente las hojas del libro. Nada... nada... nada... no había nada. Era imposible que entre tantos libros no hubiera uno solo que tuviera la solución a su "problema". Cerró el libro de golpe, enojado consigo mismo. Él, que siempre había encontrado todas las respuestas a todos los problemas, no podía hacerlo esta vez. Se pasó las manos por el rostro, y luego por el pelo claro, mientras cerraba los ojos buscando que la paz volviera a él.
    
    -Remus... ¿estás bien?-le preguntó una voz dulce y tímida. Remus miró a la muchacha de cabellos castaños y rulos. Le sonreía tiernamente y tenía las mejillas sonrojadas. Sus ojos color miel tenían una mirada perturbada.
    
    -¡Ángela!-dijo Remus, poniéndose de pie.-¿Qué haces aquí?
    
    -Siempre estoy en la biblioteca, Remus. Aunque tu no notes mi presencia-dijo ella, sonrojándose aún más, y desviando su mirada de los ojos grises de Lupin.
    
    -Claro... –Remus no sabía que decir. Se sentía nervioso en la presencia de Ángela. Se veía tan dulce...-Eh... bueno... Sirius y James me están esperando... así que... adiós-y diciendo esto, pasó junto a la chica y salió tan rápido como le daban las piernas de la biblioteca. Se detuvo tras correr tres pisos sin detenerse.-¡Estúpido! No deberías haberte ido-se retó a si mismo, mientras se golpeaba levemente la cabeza con su mano. Abrumado, entró en la Sala.
    
    -¡Remus!-lo llamó Sirius, que se hallaba sentado junto a los otros dos merodeadores en un rincón, y con varios productos de Zonko distribuidos sobre la mesa. Remus levantó la mano e hizo una seña extraña, continuando su camino hacia el dormitorio.
    
    Abrió la puerta, todavía con la cabeza gacha, y la cerró lentamente, casi sin hacer ruido. Miró por la ventana. Recién estaba oscureciendo. Se sentó sobre su cama, con la cabeza entre las rodillas.
    
    Un piano se comenzó a escuchar en la habitación, tocando dulces melodías. (**N/A:** esta canción es "Angels", de Robbie Williams, y la elegí porque fue con la canción que entré a mi fiesta de 15... me trae lindos recuerdos).

_-__I sit and wait   
Does an angel contemplate my fate?   
And do they know   
The places where we go   
When we're grey and old.   
'cos I've been told   
That salvation lets their wings unfold.   
So when I'm lying in my bed   
Thoughts running through my head   
And I feel that love is dead   
I'm loving angels instead.  
And through it all she offers me protection   
A lot of love and affection   
Whether I'm right or wrong.   
And down the waterfall   
Wherever it may take me   
I know that life won't break me   
When I come to call she won't forsake me._

I'm loving angels instead   
When I'm feeling weak   
And my pain walks down a one way street.   
I look above   
And I know I'll always be blessed with love.   
And as the feeling grows   
She breathes flesh to my bones   
And when love is dead   
I'm loving angels instead.   
And through it all she offers me protection   
A lot of love and affection   
Whether I'm right or wrong   
And down the waterfall   
Wherever it may take me   
I know that life won't break me   
When I come to call she won't forsake me   
I'm loving angels instead

_(**Traducción:** __Me siento y espero_

_Hay un ángel contemplando mi destino?_

_Y saben ellos,_

_Los lugares a donde vamos_

_Cuando estamos grises y viejos?_

_Porque me han dicho_

Que la salvación hace que sus alas se desdoblen

Entonces, cuando estoy tirado en mi cama

Pensamientos corriendo por mi cabeza

Y siento que el amor está muerto

Yo, en cambio, amo ángeles.  
Y a pesar de todo, ella me ofrece su protección

Un motón de amor y afecto

Esté yo en lo correcto o no.

Y la caída de la catarata, 

Donde sea que me lleve

Yo se que la vida no me romperá

Cuando yo la llamé, ella no me abandonará.

Yo, en cambio, amo ángeles.  
Cuando me siento débil

Y mi dolor desciende en una sola dirección

Yo miro hacia arriba

Y se que siempre estaré bendecido con amor.

Y a medida que el sentimiento crece

Ella respira vida a mis huesos

Y cuando el amor está muerto

Yo, en cambio, amo ángeles.   
Y a través de todo, ella me ofrece su protección

Un motón de amor y afecto

Esté yo en lo correcto o no.

Y la caída de la catarata, 

Donde sea que me lleve

Yo se que la vida no me romperá

Cuando yo la llamé, ella no me abandonará.

_Yo, en cambio, amo ángeles)__._-cerró sus ojos mientras decía estas últimas palabras, y mojó el piso de piedra con sus amargas lágrimas, derramadas por un amor imposible._   
  
_

Lucius se hallaba sentado tranquilo en una de las mesas, en compañía de otros alumnos de Slytherin, trasladados a la Sala Común de Gryffindor provisoriamente. Concentrado en su tarea, no notó a la muchacha, menor que él, de pelo oscuro y ojos verdes que entró como un vendaval en la habitación. 

-¡Lucius Malfoy!-le gritó la chica. Él muchacho, con expresión molesta y poniendo los ojos en blanco, levantó la cabeza.

-¿Qué quieres Narcissa, linda?-le preguntó en tono irritado.

-Te traje esto de regreso-dijo ella, tirando sobre la mesa un bellísimo y costoso reloj de oro.

-¿No te gustó el modelo? Mira que es la última moda.-le dijo Malfoy, tomando en sus manos el reloj.

-No es eso, Lucius-le contestó la muchacha, con expresión arrogante, pero en sus ojos se veía cierta tristeza.

-¿Y entonces?- preguntó el joven sin entender, y comenzando a sentirse algo ofendido porque habían rechazado su regalo. Narcissa soltó un fuerte suspiro. Una vez más, se escuchó las notas musicales de una canción movida. Narcissa dio la espalda al rubio, y caminó hacia una parte del Salón que se encontraba sin mesas, ni sillones, ni sillas. El mismo lugar en el cual Marianne había cantado y bailado para Sirius. Varias chicas y chicos que estaban sentados en la Sala se pusieron de pie, y se posicionaron detrás de Narcissa. (**N/A:** Esta canción es "El Amor se Paga con Amor", y es de Jennifer Lopez... una de las más viejitas... jijijii.... también hay una versión en inglés, pero elegí esta para no tener que traducir la otra! =0P)

_-__ Piensas que me tienes en control   
No le pongas precio a lo que soy   
El amor que te doy se paga con amor   
Todo para ti tiene un valor   
Mira de una vez soy como soy   
El amor que te doy se paga con amor_- cantó Narcissa, mientras bailaba una coreografía junto a los chicos y chicas ubicados detrás de ella. Las muchachas le hacían el coro.- _Tu llegaste allí y como un rey   
En la discoteque me gustaste   
Me sentí volar al mirarme así   
Tu sonrisa te basto para llegar a mi   
Para impresionar, estabas tu   
Junto a los demás brindando un champagne   
Con tu vanidad y ese ..   
En tu mundo te sentías como el mejor_- Nercissa cantaba mientras hacía algunos de los pasos, siempre dirigiéndose hacia Lucius. La gente se comenzaba a cumular alrededor de ella y de sus "bailarines".

En ese momento, James y Sirius entraban en la Sala. Remus estaba bajando las escaleras, guiado por el sonido de una canción. Peter se había puesto de pie, y se acercaba ahora hacia donde Narcissa se encontraba, cantando y bailando.

- _Y si así tomaras de lo que me das   
El amor que siento no se puede comprar, yeah_

Tu me quieres dar todo material   
Pero te falto, el romance   
Para que comprar, lo que es tuyo ya   
Lo que busco, en la tienda no se vende   
Yo te pido mas, y no me lo das   
Necesito amor algo mas real   
Si no puede ser ven y dímelo   
Ya no puedo un día mas entiéndelo

Y si así tomaras de lo que me das   
El amor que siento no se puede comprar, yeah

_Se paga con amor, amor, amor   
No hay un millón ni mucho mas (mucho mas)   
Que a mi me pueda conquistar (conquistar)   
Para comprar mi corazón   
Te cuesta más, amor, si compras un amor (amor te cuesta mas)   
Te puedo dar una vez mas si quieres a mi amor llegar   
No hay precio que puedas pagar   
para ganar mi amor se gana con amor_- Narcissa terminó la canción, y todos los bailarines quedaron duros en sus lugares. Los aplausos y silbidos se alzaron por toda la Sala Común, mientras que Lucius miraba a su novia sin terminar de comprender lo que estaba sucediendo. James, Sirius, Remus y Peter intercambiaron miradas nerviosas.

-O buscamos una solución pronto, o lo próximos en estar bailando y cantando seremos nosotros-la voz de Lily anunció lo que todos estaban pensando.

·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·. ·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·.·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·. ·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·.·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·. ·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·.

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo cinco. No es gran cosa, de hecho, un poco corto. Pero prometo que el capítulo seis va a ser mucho mejor... y solo pido a cambio 10 reviews!! Que les parece? Hoy estoy en uno de mis días de "ángel". Admítanlo, muy en el fondo, soy una personas muyyy buenaaaaa..... muy en el fondo.

**Joanne Distte:** ¿en serio te encanta Bella? A mi no me cae del todo bien, en especial teniendo en cuentalo que hizo en el libro cinco ='0( ¿Cómo te fue en tu examen? Espero que bien. Por cierto, tengo una preguntita... ¿vos publicaste un FF en el Foro de HP Oficial sobre Sirius después de salir libre? ¡Decime que si sos vos!

**Isa:** bueno, veo que el llevar a los de Slytherin no fue tan mala idea. De Christina ya puse una, y de Evanescence por supuesto que voy a poner, porque es uno e mis grupos favoritos. Amo las canciones que tienen, y las letras me parecen espectaculares. Así que no te preocupes: Próximamente se viene Evanescence XD

**Hermionita:** gracias por los halagos sobre la historia! =0D Por cierto, todos van a cantar, no te preocupes, hasta Malfoy y Snape, aunque no se si serán canciones ridículas... =0S ¿Tienes alguna idea para que los ridiculice? Gracias por el review!!

**Luz del Alba:** otra lectora nueva! Vaya sorpresa. ¿En serio tan original? Pues, gracias!! Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado, y también espero recibir tu review para completar los 10 que pedí esta vez. (que mala que soy... jejeje)

**Deina-Yagami:** jejeje... en serio te hizo reír tanto mi FF? Voy a tener cuidado con lo que escribo, a ver si todavía termino matando a mis lectoras por asfixia. ¡por favor, no te ahogues! Jajaja... Pues, realmente gracias por tu review, porque fue verdaderamente alentador. Y no preocupes, no voy a dejar nunca en banda a mis lectores, aunque solo sea uno ^_^ Jajaja... tengo que agradecerte especialmente los dos reviews que me dejaste, aunque tengo que decirte que solo vale por uno (no soy mala, soy re mala). Muchas gracias!!

**sara fenix black: **¡Saludos a Costa Rica! Y a ti también muchas gracias por los halagos... realmente ustedes me hacen sonrojar. Y tranquila, que a Sirius le quedan muchassss canciones por cantar, porque yo también lo AMOOO!!!! Gracias por seguir mi historia, y espero que también te sumes a los 10 review que pido en esta ocación.

**Hcate:** a ti su que te encuentro en todas mis historias! Pero, amiga, no te sientas presionada a leerlas todas. Si no quieres, no las leas. En serio, no hay problema. ^_^ Jajaja... si, quería darle un problema a James... y Bella era el problema perfecto, ¿no? En cuanto a tu lobito... ¡acá está su canción, y prometo otra dentro de muyyy poco! Jajaja... y la afortunada es Ángela. Y Marianne, es una especie de "chica grande", aunque como toda adolescente, tiene todavía esas cosas infantiles. Pero creo que hace una linda pareja con Sirius. ¡Yo también me muero por estar ahí! De hecho, lo que escribo es lo que pasa por mi mente. Muchas veces estoy sentada, y escucho una canción en la radio, y me imagino a un personaje, y corro a la PC y escribo un borrador con la canción y el nombre del personaje. Jejeje... Y por tu duda, si todos cantan, no solo los que yo muestro. Solo que para no aburrir, pongo las canciones que cantan los Merodeadores, Lily, Mary, Angie y los de Slytherin. ¡Y claro que el 13 es mala suerte! Pero lo había elegido porque subí el capítulo un Martes 13. ^_^ y felicitaciones, terminaste las clases!! Yo acá, en la Argentina, estoy de vacaciones. Sol y agua. Gracias por todo (me quedó una respuesta larga, ¿no?)

Bellatrix88: ¿tu y James? Bueno, amiga, debo decirte que me gusta más como queda la pareja con Lily... y a menos que pienses cambiar la idea original de Rowling, te la veo difícil. Y también a vos te digo que estés tranquila. Yo nunca voy a dejar de publicar mis historias. 

**Nicky-Potter:** espero que este capítulo también te haya levantado el ánimo. Después de todo, para eso escribo esta historia. Par levantar el ánimo no solo de los lectores, sino también el mío. Gracias por el mensaje.

**mariag malfoy:** jajjaja... ¡Ya estoy para Broadway! ¿Chicago? ¿Cats? ¿El fantasma de la Ópera? ¡Pero si no son nada al lado de mi musical sobre los Merodeadores y Compañía. Jajajja... Y ya empiezan a ponerse activos mis jóvenes Slytherins. ¡Y me has dado una gran, gran, gran idea! Ya he conseguido una canción para Severus (movida) y todo gracias a tu review! Gracias por todas las palabras de aliento.

**Earwen Holly Eressea:** no tienes una idea del desastre que _mis_ serpientes van a causar en Gryffindor. (La de canciones que van a cantar!! Y como van a odiar al espíritu!!!). SIIIII!!! Remus cantó una canción de amor!! Pero no fue para vos... =S jejejeje... DE TODOS MODOS FUE DE AMOR! Tranquila, por ahora no estoy cobrando que sueñen en mi FF... pero si se hace algo muy común... jajajaj. A mi también me gusta la canción de Sin Banderas. Bueno, me gusta el grupo realmente. Amo sus canciones. El verano pasado no dejé de cantar "Sirena" ¿la conoces?. En cuanto a la otra, no la conozco pero me la voy a bajar para escucharla y evaluar si puede o no estar en el FF. (me siento tannn poderosa). Gracias por tu review. Namarië. 

**PINK**: nueva lectora!!! Genial. No tienes nada que agradecerme. Jejeje, de hecho yo soy la que les tiene que agradecer por leer mi historia. ¿sucia? Es una bruja (chocolate por la noticia). Jajajja, pobre James, ¿caerá este apuesto muchacho bajo los poderes seductores de esta muchacha? Lo veremos en nuestro próximo capítulo. =0P

**Luli_Bertini:** no me tienes que agradecer por el capítulo, jejeje, yo te tengo que agradecer tu review. Claro que van a cantar! Todos van a cantar! Y con respecto a Sirius y Mary, todavía no son novios, y estoy viendo si en algún momento lo van a ser (si que soy muyyy mala)

**Agatha_*:** gracias por leer mis historias. ¿Te gustó Dark Potter? Tengo que admitir que es uno de mis FF preferidos (de los que yo escribo). Seguro porque es el primero... ;-)

Se me ha dado por dar unos adelantos de las CANCIONES que voy a poner (posiblemente):

**Trouble – Pink**

**Not Gonna Get Us – T.A.T.U.**

Boys – Britney Spears 

**Nobody Wants To Be Lonley – Ricky Marin y Christina Aguilera.**

Y listo por el momento… ¿quien creen que las cante? Eso es intrigante... ¿a quien se imaginan? Chan, chan, chan, chan *música de la película "Tiburón"*

Gracias por todo las quiero mucho,

Mirlaurë

P.D: Capítulo 7 de **Dark Potter** UP! 

·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·. ·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·.·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·. ·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·.·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·. ·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·.


	6. CAPÍTULO 6: Rebeldes y tristes

**CAPÍTULO 6: Rebeldes y tristes**

Esa noche, tantos los Merodeadores con Lily y Marianne, se sentaron alrededor de una mesa, decididos a encontrar una solución a las canciones y los bailes.

-¿Y si probamos con un hechizo de encierro?-sugirió Remus.

-No creo que funcione. Según este libro los Espíritus no pueden ser atrapados de esa manera, porque no son corpóreos. Se escaparían con facilidad-dijo Lily, quien estaba leyendo un gran libro de hojas amarillentas.

-Hey, James... mirá a Snivellus un segundo...-le susurró Sirius a su mejor amigo. Potter, quien estaba concentrado en la lectura de un libro rúnico, levantó levemente la mirada. Justo a tiempo para ver como Snape se comía un pastelillo muy tentador que había sobre una mesa cercana a él y a los de Slytherin.

-Sirius...-comenzó a decir James, al tiempo que sonreía. Sabía que algo debía de andar mal con ese pastelillo.

Y efectivamente, segundos después, Severus se puso de un color morado asqueroso, y comenzó a toser, como si se estuviera asfixiando. Sirius sonrió y se puso de pie, mientras tomaba un frasco que había en su mesa. Caminó hacia Severus, no sin antes guiñarle un ojo a Cornamenta.

-¡Snivellus! Parece que te has ahogado, compañero. Ten, bebe un poco de agua-le ofreció Sirius, hablando bastante alto.

-No... voy a tomar de... tu agua... _Black_-dijo Snape con desprecio, y con dificultad debido a que el aire no entraba con facilidad. Calló al suelo de rodillas. Los de Slytherin se acercaron para mirar que sucedía.

-¡Severus, acepta la maldita agua o te morirás ahogado!-gritó imperativamente Lucius, quien parecía un poco molesto ante la situación. Snape digirió una mirada de odio a Sirius, quien le sonreía extendiéndole la botella. Luego le arrebató la botella y bebió su contenido sumamente apurado. Notó qué el aire volvía a sus pulmones. 

Se puso de pie, mirando a Sirius de manera fría y calculadora. ¿Era posible que Sirius Black hubiera hecho una buena acción, y encima, con él?

-Grac...-estaba a punto de decir Severus, mientras le extendía la botella de regreso, cuando Narcissa soltó un grito ahogado.

-¡Severus! ¡Tu cabello! ¡Se está volviendo de color... azul!-le dijo la muchacha.

Severus tomó un mechón de su propio pelo y comprobó que era verdad. ¡Su pelo era ahora de un color azul eléctrico! Miró nuevamente a Sirius, quien reía a carcajadas, acompañado a lo lejos, por las risas de James Potter. Apretó fuertemente la botella que tenía en la mano, y sin pensarlo dos veces, se la lanzó a Black por la cabeza. Pero el muchacho fue más rápido, y logró agacharse a tiempo. La botella golpeó fuertemente contra la cabeza de Peter, sentado de espaldas al espectáculo.

-¡OUCH!-llegó a decir mientras se masajeaba la cabeza.

-Pagarás por eso, Black...-le dijo Severus con los dientes apretados. Varios de los de Slytherin miraban a Sirius ahora con malos ojos.

La música comenzó a brotar de las paredes, mientras que Sirius y James reían fuertemente. (**N/A:** la canción que viene ahora es... "Trouble", de Pink XD Por cierto, la canción tiene ciertas alteraciones, porque es cantada por un muchacho!)

_-__No attorneys   
To plead my case   
No orbits   
To send me into outta space_- Sirius comenzó a cantar una canción, ante los ojos desorbitados de los de Slytherin. Y para su sorpresa... Lily y Marianne eran sus bailarinas. Y dejándose llevar por la música, Sirius no contuvo su impulso de bailar con las chicas.-_And my fingers   
Are bejeweled   
With the presents of my lovers   
But that ain't gonna help me now_

_I am trouble   
Yeah trouble now   
I'm trouble ya'll   
I disturb my town   
I'm trouble   
Yeah trouble now   
I'm trouble ya'll   
I got trouble in my town   
If you see me coming   
Down the street then   
You know it's time to   
Go (and you know it's time to go   
cause here comes trouble)   
I'm trouble   
Yeah trouble now   
I'm trouble ya'll   
I disturb my town   
I'm trouble   
Yeah trouble now   
I'm trouble ya'll   
I got trouble in my town _

_(**Traducción:** Ningún abogado_

_Para defender mi caso._

_Ninguna órbita_

_Para enviarme al espacio._

_Y mis dedos_

_Están decorados_

_Con los regalos, de mis amantes_

_Pero eso no me va a ayudar ahora._

_Estoy en problemas, _

_Yeah, problemas ahora,_

_Estoy en problemas, oh si,_

_He alborotado a todo mi pueblo._

_Estoy en problemas, _

_Yeah, problemas ahora,_

_Estoy en problemas, oh si,_

_Tengo problemas en mi pueblo._

_Si tu me ves venir_

_Bajando por la calle, entonces_

_Tu sabes que es tiempo de_

_Irte (y sabes que es tiempo de irte _

_porque aquí viene el problema)   
Estoy en problemas, _

_Yeah, problemas ahora,_

_Estoy en problemas, oh si,_

_He alborotado a todo mi pueblo._

_Estoy en problemas, _

_Yeah, problemas ahora,_

_Estoy en problemas, oh si,_

_Tengo problemas en mi pueblo.)_- Sirius terminó de cantar, y escuchó las risas de sus amigos James, Remus y Peter.

-Jajajajaja... Sirius... jajajaja.... ya estas para.... jajajajaja.... un show en vivo.... jajajaja-se burlaba James, tumbado sobre la mesa, riendo a carcajadas. 

-¿Cómo... jajajaja.... quieres que te llamemos artísticamente? Jajajajja... ¿"Bad Boy", jajajja, te gusta, jajajja, Sirius?-decía Remus entre risas.

- ¬¬u Al menos yo tengo buena voz y bailo bien-se quejó Sirius.

-¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo aquí? ¿Por qué todos cantan?-estalló Lucius, tomando a Sirius por el cuello de la túnica. Las risas cesaron.

-Cálmate hermano, no es necesario ponerse tan agresivo.-le dijo Sirius, obligándolo a que le soltara la túnica. Una vez libre, estiró la tela de la misma con las manos.-Esto es fácil de explicar.

-Hay un Espíritu suelto en nuestra Sala Común que hace que cantemos y bailemos y todo eso-explicó Peter en un tono temeroso.

-¿Y eso quiere decir que cualquiera de nosotros puede terminar cantando?-dijo Lucius con expresión aterrada.

-Y bailando también, Malfoy-le dijo Sirius, con cierta malicia. Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del rubio.

-Apuesto mil galeones a que la culpa de todo esto es de Potter y Black-dijo fríamente Severus.

-¡Cállate chico punk! Tu no tienes derecho a opinar en esta conversación-lo calló James, poniéndose de pie.

-¡Ya cállense todos!-gritó Marianne, fuera de sí.-Será mejor que trabajemos juntos en esto, o no vamos a encontrar una solución.

-¿Te has vuelto loca, Mary? No voy a trabajar con Snivellus, y menos con Malfoy-se quejó Sirius.

-Pues entonces quédate aquí cantando canciones, si es lo que prefieres.-

-...Bueno... supongo entonces que tendremos que trabajar en equipo ¬¬u-

-Lo discutiremos mañana por la tarde, luego de las clases. Nos encontraremos aquí mismo.-indicó Remus, mientras guardaba unos libros en su mochila. Todos asintieron, y de a poco, fueron cada uno a sus respectivos dormitorios, y en el caso de los de Slytherin, a los sillones.

Remus fue el primero en llegar. Se recostó sobre una de los sillones, agotado. Jamás un día de clase le había parecido tan largo. Y ese frío insoportable... Pero apenas había cerrado los ojos, cuando escuchó un triste sollozo. Se levantó levemente, y pudo ver a una figura femenina, escondida en un rincón de la habitación. El pelo enrulado le tapa la cara, y en una de sus manos sostenía un sobre, apretado.

-¿Ángela?-preguntó Remus, poco seguro de lo que decía. La muchacha levantó la cabeza. Tenía los ojos irritados por el llanto.-¿Qué sucede?-le preguntó el muchacho, acercándose a ella, y sentándose a su lado. La chica se lanzó sobre él, llorando todavía y abrazándose fuertemente a su cuello. Le extendió la carta que tenía en una mano. Remus la tomó, y la abrió.

_Querida Ángela:_

_            Mi dulce niña... sé que esta no es la manera indicada de decirte las cosas, pero no he encontrado una manera más rápida de informarte como son las cosas._

_            Un terrible accidente sucedió ayer por la noche. No sé de que manera explicarte esto para ahcerte sufrir menos... tu casa explotó durante la noche, y no se sabe el motivo todavía. Tus padres y tu hermano menor, Luca, estaban dentro de la casa. Los tres murieron, querida. Lo lamento muchísimo. Iré hoy a Hogwarts, para buscarte en cuanto pueda y te llevaré un tiempo conmigo. Dumbledore ya está al tanto de esto. Por favor, no hagas locuras._

_                                                                       Te quiere muchísimo,_

_                                                                                  La mejor amiga de tu madre,_

_                                                                                                                      Hemira_

Remus terminó de leer la carta sin creer lo que decía esta. La familia de Ángela estaba.... muerta.

-Angie... lo lamento muchísimo-le dijo él muy sinceramente, acurrucándola contra su pecho, mientras que la abrazaba tratando de darle fuerzas.

-Me quiero morir, Remus. Ya no quiero seguir acá. No sé como seguir sin ellos.-le confesó la muchacha. Remus cerró los ojos, tratando de poder ayudar a su amiga. No podía soportar ver a esa dulce muchacha llorar de aquella manera. Se escucharon las notas musicales producidas por una batería, y una guitarra criolla. Remus sabía lo que iba a suceder, pero no hizo nada por evitarlo. (**N/A:** la canción que viene ahora es "Don't Cry" de Guns 'n' Roses. Espero que les guste. Es una de mis preferidas de ese grupo.)

-_Talk to me softly   
There's something in your eyes   
Don't hang your head in sorrow   
And please don't cry   
I know how you feel inside I've   
I've been there before   
Somethin's changin' inside you   
And don't you know   
Don't you cry tonight   
I still love you, baby   
Don't you cry tonight   
Don't you cry tonight   
There's a heaven above you baby   
And don't you cry tonight   
Give me a whisper   
And give me a sigh   
Give me a kiss before you   
tell me goodbye   
Don't you take it so hard now   
And please don't take it so bad   
I'll still be thinkin' of you   
And the times we had...baby   
And don't you cry tonight   
Don't you cry tonight   
Don't you cry tonight   
There's a heaven above you baby   
And don't you cry tonight   
And please remember that I never lied   
And please remember   
how I felt inside, now honey   
You gotta make it your own way   
But you'll be alright now sugar   
You'll feel better tomorrow   
Come the morning light now baby   
And don't you cry tonight   
An don't you cry tonight   
An don't you cry tonight   
There's a heaven above you baby   
And don't you cry tonight._ _(__Traducción:__ Háblame suavemente_

_Hay algo en tus ojos._

_No inclines tu cabeza con tristeza_

_Y por favor no llores_

_Yo se como te sientes por dentro_

_Ya he estado ahí antes_

_Algo está cambiando dentro de ti_

_Y tu no lo sabes._

_No llores esta noche_

_Yo todavía te amo, nena_

_No llores esta noche  
No llores esta noche_

_Hay un Paraíso sobre ti, nena_

_Y no llores esta noche.  
Dame un susurro_

_Y dame un suspiro_

_Dame un beso antes_

_De que me digas adiós.   
No te lo tomes tan difícil, ahora_

_Y por favor, no te lo tomes tan a mal._

_Yo todavía voy a estar pensando en ti_

_Y en los tiempos que tuvimos juntos... nena   
Y no llores esta noche_

_No llores esta noche_

_No llores esta noche_

_Hay un Paraíso sobre ti, nena_

_Y no llores esta noche._

_Y por favor, recuerda que yo nunca te mentí_

_Y por favor recuerda_

_Como me sentí por dentro, cariño_

_Tu tienes que hacerlo por ti sola_

_Pero estarás bien, dulce_

_Te sentirás mejor mañana_

_Cuando llegue la luz de la mañana, si nena  
Y no llores esta noche_

_Y no llores esta noche_

_Y no llores esta noche,_

_Hay un Paraíso sobre ti, nena_

_No llores esta noche)_-Remus terminó de cantar la canción, mientras que las notas de la guitarra se perdían en la lejanía. Ángela lo miró fijamente a los ojos, sorprendida y alegre al mismo tiempo.-No llores, Ángela. Por favor, no llores-le rogó Lupin, sonriéndole. La muchacha le devolvió la sonrisa. Ya sin nada que perder, Remus acercó lentamente su rostro al de la muchacha, y la besó tiernamente en los labios. Fue beso corto, pero hermoso para ambos.-Te amo-le confesó el muchacho, y los ojos de la muchacha volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas.

-Oh, gracias, Remus.-le dijo, abrazándolo fuertemente.

La puerta a la Sala Común se abrió nuevamente, y entraron por ella los tres merodeadores que faltaban, seguidos por algunos alumnos de Slytherin. James notó a Remus abrazado a Ángela, y vio a ésta derramando incontables lágrimas.

-¿Sucede algo malo, amigos?-preguntó, tomando un aire serio. Lucius, Severus, Narcissa y Bellatrix estaban allí con ellos también. Remus levantó levemente la cabeza y miró al grupo. ¿Era correcto contar la pena de Ángela sin su autorización? No tuvo tiempo a responder. La puerta se abrió nuevamente, y otra tanda de alumnos entraron en la sala, haciendo bullicio. Entre ellos llegaron Lily, cargando varios libros, y Marianne, tarareando una canción muy alegremente. Las dos se pararon en seco al ver la escena que yacía frente a ellas.

-Angie... ¿qué sucede?-preguntó Mary dejando de tararear la canción ,y corriendo junto a su amiga.

-¿Qué le hicieron?-dijo Lily enojada, soltando todos los libros que cayeron estrepitosamente contra el suelo.

-¡Nada!-le respondió James rápidamente.

-No fueron ellos, Lil.-habló Angie, secándose las lágrimas y poniéndose de pie, junto con Remus, quien todavía la abrazaba. –Mis padres y mi hermano... ellos...-

-Están muertos-terminó la oración una voz fríamente femenina. Todos giraron a mirar a Bellatrix. Ángela soltó un sollozo, mientras se acurrucaba más contra Remus.

-¿Es eso verdad?-preguntó Lily, mirando con cara de pocos amigos a la chica Black. Remus asintió apesadumbrado.-Oh... Angie lo lamento tanto...-

-¿Cómo es que tu lo sabías?-le preguntó rudamente Sirius a su prima. Ella levantó una ceja.

-Salió en _El Profeta_-contestó simplemente.

-Creo que será mejor que subamos-dijo Mary. Lily asintió. Ángela se separó de Remus y subió las escaleras acompañada por sus dos amigas. El resto del grupo se quedó duro, mirando la escena.

-Supongo que con eso queda cancelada la reunión de hoy, ¿verdad?-dijo Lucius, cortando el incómodo silencio.

-Púdrete Malfoy-le dijo Lupin, mientras lo empujaba para abrirse paso hasta su cuarto.

-¿Qué crees que haces, Lupin? Nadie empuja a un Malfoy. Vuelve aquí cobard...-comenzó a gritar Lucius.

-Malfoy, ya cállate. ¿No ves que se encuentra mal?-lo interrumpió James enojado.

-Esto es horrible-dijo Peter mientras leía el artículo publicado en El Profeta.-Ángela debe sentirse destrozada.

-Ya lo creo-dijo Sirius, también leyendo. –Será mejor que vayamos a nuestros cuartos. Después de todo, ya no hay nada que hacer acá-informó Sirius. Los otros dos merodeadores asintieron, y los tres partieron hacia su dormitorio. Mientras tanto, los de Slytherin se acomodaron como pudieron en la Sala Común.

Severus miró por la ventana. Ya era entrada la noche y él no podía conciliar el sueño. ¿Por qué? Sabía la respuesta. Ese sentimiento en su interior se lo decía. Se sentía solo. Abandonado. Sin nada, ni nadie. Lo sucedido en la tarde con Ángela le había hecho caer duramente contra la realidad. La muchacha acababa de perder a toda su familia, y sin embargo, tenía cientos de amigos en quien apoyarse. ¿Y él? ¿Tenía a alguien en ese mundo?

Los acordes de una guitarra se escucharon silenciosos en aquella esquina de la Sala, donde solo Severus permanecía despierto. (**N/a:** Esta canción es "How Soon Is Now" de T.A.T.U. ).

_-__ I'm the son and the heir   
Of a shyness that is criminally vulgar   
I'm the son and heir   
Of nothing in particular   
You shut your mouth   
How can you say   
I go about things the wrong way?   
I am human and I need to be loved   
Just like everybody else does   
There's a club if You'd like to go _

_You could meet somebody who really loves You   
So You go, and You stand on your own and   
You leave on your own and You go home,   
And You cry and You want to die.   
When you say it's gonna happen "now",   
When exactly do you mean? _

_See I've already waited too long _

_and all my hope is… gone   
You shut your mouth   
How can you say   
I go about things the wrong way   
I am human and I need to be loved   
Just like everybody else does_

_(**Traducción:** Soy el hijo_

_Y el heredero_

_De un timidez que es criminalmente vulgar_

_Soy el hijo_

_Y el heredero_

_De nada en particular_

_Cierra la boca_

_Como puedes decir_

_Que hago las cosas de la manera equivocada?_

_Soy un ser humano y necesito ser amado_

_Como todos los demás_

_Hay un club, si quieres ir_

_Encontrarás a alguien que realmente te ame_

_Entonces tu vas, y te permaneces allí solo,_

_Y retiras vas solo, y vas a tu casa, _

_Y lloras y quieres morir._

_Cuando dices que va a suceder "ahora"_

_Que tan pronto es "ahora"?_

_Mira que he esperado mucho tiempo_

_Y ahora mi esperanza se ha... ido._

_Cierra la boca_

_Como puedes decir_

_Que hago las cosas de la manera equivocada?_

_Soy un ser humano y necesito ser amado_

_Como todos los demás)-_ Severus terminó su canción, y escuchó el sonar de una guitarra eléctrica, cada vez más suave, hasta desaparecer por completo. Soltó un largo suspiro mientras cerraba los ojos tristemente. Repentinamente los abrió de nuevo, como platos.-dios todo poderoso... ¡Yo canté! No... no puede ser...-dijo casi sin creer sus propias palabras. Snape se puso de pie al instante.-Me pregunto si en la Enfermería tendrán algo... ¡demonios! Yo no tendría que estar cantando. Yo no tendría, no tendría...-Snape se volvió a sentar, enroscando los brazos alrededor de sus piernas, mientras se balanceaba hacia delante y hacia atrás, repitiendo siempre lo mismo.

-Snape...-susurró la voz de Malfoy, semi dormido. Severus levantó la cabeza y miró hacia su compañero.-ya cállate que quiero dormir. 

·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·. ·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·.·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·. ·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·.·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·. ·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·.

Bueno, cumpliendo mi promesa, pusieron sus diez reviews, y yo subí el capítulo. Si, ya lo se. Los reviews ya estaban desde hace un tiempito. ¡Pero yo no me los esperaba tan rápido, y no había llegado a terminar el capítulo 6 cuando los 10 ya estuvieron publicados! Por cierto (¿por qué siempre digo "por cierto"?? ¬¬u Saben, hay veces que no soporto leer lo que escribo.) noté que en el Cap anterior hubo un problemita durante la conversación de Moony con Ángela... y no entiendo que pasó, porque yo subo mis historias en formato .htm, y se supone que así se tiene que respetar todos los espacios, negrita, subrayado, etc. Pero no me lo respetó. Estoy viendo si lo puedo arreglar. Y estoy trabajando en el capítulo 7.

**Deina-Yagami:** jajajja... si, no te preocupes, todo va a terminar muy feliz... eso espero, creo que ya no domino ni mi propio FF... dios, los personajes se están apoderando de ellos! ;-) ¡Y Sirius volvió a cantar! Y le tengo preparadas unas canciones muy lindas... gracias por tu review, y no te preocupes, yo no me aburro leyendo reviews.

**PINK:** jajajjaa, que antipatía contra Lucius. No me quiero imaginar lo que vas a decir cuando leas lo que Malfoy se trae entre manos... es una serpiente miserable (pero encantadora). Jajaja. A vos también gracias por el review.

**sara fenix black:** ¡Quien no ama a alguien como Sirius! Es un perrito hermoso. Jajaja, pobre rata, la voy a hacer sufrir de verdad... quiero que en este FF sufra por todo lo que Sirius sufrió en Azkaban (verás, Siri-boy vino hace poco a mi "oficina" y me pidió que lo hiciera, y no me puedo resistir a sus encantos *suspiro*... un segundo... ¡Nuevamente los personajes se apoderan de mi historia. Puf... nunca pensé que fuera tan difícil escribir).

**Agatha_*:** gracias por tu review! Viste que ya subí otro capítulo a **Dark** **Potter**? Jejejeje.... Draco y Snape entran en acción, y Harry va a sufrir las consecuencias... (uhhh! Que mala que soy.) Lamento que el capitulo anterior haya sido tan corto. 

**Shiharu Tendo:** otra miembro de la Orden Siriusiana. ¿Alguien me puede decir como me hago miembro? Me muero por formar parte. Jejeje, si la canción "Algo Contigo" estuvo perfecta, no?? Estaba buscando canciones para poner que encajaran con esa situación, y esa canción vino a mi mente al momento. Y no te preocupes, van a tardar MUCHOS capítulos en atrapar al Espíritu. Tu también eres viuda de Sirius?? Podemos juntarnos todas las tardes a llorar su muerte... todavía no lo logro superar... ='0( 

**CoNnY-B:** gracias por la corrección del nombre de la canción. Si, yo se que es "Nobody wants to be Lonely", pero en el apuro por terminar el capítulo no vi el error. =0P. Jajajaja... "mega libro cancionero songfic"?? Bueno, gracias!! Nunca leiste de los Merodeadores?? Ahh... *suspiro de enamorada* yo los quiero tanto a los TRES (la rata quedó públicamente expulsado del grupo desde que vendió a Lily y James y culpó a Sirius, y como consecuencia, dejó a Remus sin mejores amigos). Créeme, hay muchas historias buenas sobre los merodeadores. Debes leerlas. 

**mariag malfoy:** mmm... no le embocaste con tus deducciones. Decidí que Sirius cante esa canción. Y en cuanto a la de Ricky Martín y Christina... no estuviste tan lejos!! Pero créeme, va a haber más música, más baile, más romance, más peleas, más problemas, más comedia... mas de todo! Gracias por el review! (Sisisi! He pensado en que canten a duo!)

**Earwen Holly Eressea:** Remus!!! Remus vuelve a cantar acá! Como ves, pienso en vos y en tus sueños! Jejejeje... He buscado la canción de Everclear, pero no la logré encontrar... sin embargo, voy a seguir buscando!! Ya decidí quien va a cantar "Mientes tan Bien", pero no puedo adelantar nada. Solo puedo decir que sí, va a estar en el FF. Gracias por el review!

**Hermionita:** gracias por los halagos! Y me diste una gran idea. La verdad es que veo complicado los disfraces (mmm... los personajes van a hacer una huelga si además de bailar y cantar los hago disfrazarse) pero ya tengo una canción para Snape (además de esta, por supuesto). ¿te gustan las canciones? Que alegría. Porque la verdad es que hay veces que se me complica con las canciones. Y si, a Remus y James todavía les queda muchooo por cantar.

**Isa:** Jajaja, parece que las hermanas Black (Bellatrix y Narcissa) están con todas las pilas puestas. ¡Claro que Evanscence no va a faltar! Hay tantas canciones que quiero poner... pero no se como ponerlas. Por el momento, ya tengo una que estoy segura que la voy a poner. ¡Soy de Argentina! Si, ya lo saben, SOY DE ARGENTINA. =0P Y a pesar de eso, me acostumbré a escribir con el "tu" (Puff... fue toda una odisea, porque acá usamos el "vos"... creí que nunca lo iba a lograr, y si te fijas... hay veces que todavía lo uso).

**Bellatrix88:** lo se, Bella, hace rato que llegaron a los 10, pero ya lo dije, no lo tenía listo todavía (llegaron más rápido de lo que esperaba). Jajajjaa... amiga, tu deducción de "Trouble" estuvo cerca. La cantó Sirius. Y claro que todavía Sirius y Marianne no son nada. Hay que ver cuanto duran así... ¿vos también le decis "Siri-boy"? yo siempre lo llamo así... seguro te lo copiaste de mi, jajajaja.

**Hcate:** vos tampoco nunca faltas! Estas en todos los fanfics, y eso me pone muy contenta. Jajaja, si tus review son largos, pero a mi no me molesta. Me gusta leer sobre las opiniones de mis lectores. Pues si, Narcissa está fascinada con ser considerada la "novia" de Lucius. Pero no es lindo que tu novio no te demuestre cuanto te quiere, ¿no? Supongo que ya estaba cansada de ser la muñeca de Malfoy. Ohh! Espero que nunca consigas un pasaje a Arg, y menos un revolver, porque entonces me voy a tener que fugar (PELIGRO: escritora amenazada de muerte por no querer escribir una historia de amor entre un personaje y una lectora.) Jejejeje. QUE?? ESO QUIERE DECIR NO MAS REVIEWS? NOOOO!! }Esto es una pesadilla. Explicale a tus padres que tienes una adicción a la lectura, y pídeles que te dejen conectarte aunque sea una vez a la semana. Si queres, me das tu mail y yo te mando un aviso por mail de cuando actualizo las historias. Cualquier cosa, mi mail lo podes conseguir haciendo clic en "Mirlaure". En cuanto a Peter... él siente algo especial por Lily, pero es conciente de que ella no lo ama, y entonces, decide no entrometerse. Pero creo que no le gusta la idea de que Lily ame tanto a un chico como es James, ya que a él no le costaría nada buscar otra chica. Bueno, ahora si, gracias por tu review.

**Kiara McGonagall:** una canción de Bon Jovi? Con mucho gusto! Aunque te agradecería que me dijeras algunos nombres de las mejores, para que las busque en Internet y luego decida dónde las puedo poner XD Otra de Shakira? También con mucho gusto, porque me encanta. Voy a ver si puedo poner una mas actual... "Knockin' on heavens door" la canta mucha gente. Yo a escuché principalmente por Guns 'n' Roses y por Avril Lavigne ( dos versiones muy buenas). Gracias por tu review!

**vero granger:** no te preocupes por no haber dejado un review antes, está todo bien, después de todo no estan obligadas a hacerlo (Pero si no lo hacen, cuídense durante las noches. Si ven a una muchacha alta de tez muy blanca, pelo castaño claro y ojos claros, entonces corran! Porque soy yo que las vengo a castigar porque no hubo review!!). Diego Torres!! Otro cantante que me encanta. No se como no pensé en él antes... "Se que no volverás"? Es así el nombre? Porque la voy a buscar. Msn? Claro gabita_f@hotmail.com Buscame! Sos de Argentian? Que bueno, a vos te puedo hablar sin el "tu", no?

**oOKaOrU BlAcKOo:** nueva lectora! Jajaja, una discoteca? Jajaja, no había pensado en eso! Jajajaja (PRÓXIMAMENTE: "Gryffindors Club", porque todos buscamos un lugar cálido donde cantar con libertad). Otra fanática de Evanescence? Esto es genial. Si me siguen insitiendo así, no voy a dudar en poner una canción!. Y otra de la Orden Siriusiana!! Como me hago miembro??? Por favor, díganme!! *Mirlaure sacude el monitor de la PC desesperada al leer nuevamente "Miembro de la Orden Siriusiana" en un review*. Gracias por el review, y perdona mi locura... los doctores le buscan una cura, pero yo insisto en mantenerme así... Solo los locos vivimos las vida ;-)

·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·. ·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·.·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·. ·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·.·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·. ·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·.


	7. CAPITULO 7: Solo quiero tu amor

CAPITULO 7: Solo quiero tu amor 

Lucius se despertó temprano la mañana del Martes. Los de Slytherin todavía dormían tranquilos en algunos sillones, otros en el piso con colchones, y algunos incluso habían conseguido camas en los cuartos de los Gryffindors. Se sentó cómodamente en su sillón, mientras se estiraba. Notó que alguien más estaba despierto.

-Buenos días, Narcissa.-saludó a la muchacha. Ella apenas le dirigió una mirada.-Oh, vamos, no me digas que sigues enojada.-se quejó el rubio.

-Lucius, ¿crees que yo soy estúpida o que?-estalló la muchacha-He visto como miras a Hearth. No pienso seguir contigo si tienes tus ojos puestos en otra muchacha.-le dijo, y volvió a darle la espalda, mientras se cepillaba el cabello.

Se escuchó resonar una guitarra eléctrica nuevamente, esta vez, tocando otras notas, acompañada por la indispensable batería que marcaba el ritmo y los tiempos. (**N/a:** bien, esta canción es "Don't Go Away" de Oasis).

-_Cold and frosty morning,  
There's not a lot to say,  
About the things caught in my mind,  
And as the day was dawning,  
My plane flew away,  
With all the things caught in my mind,  
I don't wanna be there when your, coming down,  
I don't wanna be there when you hit the ground,  
So don't go away,  
Say what you say,  
Say that you'll stay,  
Forever and a day,  
In the time of my life,  
Cos I need more time,  
Yes I need more time just to make things right  
Damn my situation and the games I have to play,  
With all the things caught in my mind,  
Damn my education I can't find the words to say,  
With all the things caught in my mind,  
I don't wanna be there when your, coming down,  
I don't wanna be there when you hit the ground,  
So don't go away,  
Say what you say,  
Say that you'll stay,  
Forever and a day,  
In the time of my life,  
Cos I need more time,  
Yes I need more time just to make things right._

_(**Traducción:** Una fría y congelada mañana_

_No hay mucho que decir_

_Acerca de las cosas atrapadas en mi mente. _

_Y mientras el día estaba amaneciendo_

_Mi avión se voló_

_Con todas las cosas atrapadas en mi mente._

_No quiero estar ahí cuando estés cayendo._

_No quiero estar ahí cuando golpees el suelo._

_Así que no te vayas,_

_Digas lo que digas,_

_Di que te vas a quedar_

_Por siempre y un día_

_Mientras que yo viva_

_Porque necesito más tiempo_

_Si, necesito más tiempo para hacer las cosas correctamente.  
Maldita mi situación y los juegos que tengo que jugar_

_Con todas estas cosas atrapadas en mi mente_

_Maldita mi educación, no puedo encontrar las palabras correctas,_

_Con todas estas cosas atrapadas en mi mente._

_No quiero estar ahí cuando estés cayendo_

_No quiero estar ahí cuando golpees el suelo_

_Así que no te vayas,_

_Digas lo que digas,_

_Dí que te vas a quedar_

_Por siempre y un día_

_Mientras que yo viva_

_Porque necesito más tiempo_

_Si, necesito más tiempo para hacer las cosas correctamente.)_-Lucius terminó de cantar su canción y se puso de pie, caminando hacia Narcissa, quien lo miraba sin poder creer lo que había visto.-Dame otra oportunidad, linda. Te juro que esta vez voy a hacer las cosas bien-le pidió él, agachándose junto a ella. La muchacha sonrió.

-Te doy una segunda oportunidad-le dijo, mientras lo abrazaba y besaba en la mejilla.

-AHHHHHH!-despertó gritando James Potter. Los otros tres compañeros de habitación despertaron sobresaltados.

-¿Qué te sucede?-le preguntó Remus, mientras miraba su reloj de muñeca.

-Tuve una pesadilla... Estaba a solas con Lily, y ella me decía que me amaba...-

-¿Y a eso le llamas pesadilla?-le preguntó Peter.

-¡Déjalo terminar Wormtail!-le gruñó Black.

-Y en eso, llegaba Bellatrix y me tomaba del brazo, y le decía a Lily que había llegado tarde porque ahora yo era su novio!-concluyó Potter.

-¡A eso le llamo yo una verdadera pesadilla!-gritó Sirius.

-Prongs... creo que tienes un verdadero cargo de conciencia por lo sucedido con la prima de Sirius.-dijo Remus, quien  se estaba colocando la túnica sobre sus ropas.

-Hay otra cosa... el otro día... yo había ido a buscar al cuarto mi snitch para practicar Quidditch, y cuando bajé... escuché a Lily cantando una canción-les dijo Potter casi en un susurro.

-o.O ¿Lily cantando?-dijeron todos al mismo tiempo. James asintió.

-¿Qué cantaba?-preguntó Peter.

-Una canción de amor.-confesó Potter, poniéndose colorado.

-Seguro era para ti-le dijo Wormtail.

-¿Por?-

-Porque el otro día me preguntó sobre que relación tenías tu con Bellatrix, y yo le dije que ninguna, y pareció verse muy feliz ante eso.-le explicó rápidamente Pettigrew, mientras se ponía las zapatillas.

-¿Y qué sugieren que haga?-pidió consejo el chico Potter, mientras se ponía los anteojos.

-Hablar con Lily-dijo el licántropo

-¡Hablar con Lily!-le gritó Sirius, mientras se admiraba en el espejo.

-¿Hablar con Lily?-sugirió tímidamente Colagusano. 

-u_u Creo que voy a tener que hablar con Lily...-aceptó Potter.

-¡Lily!-gritó James justo antes de que la muchacha pelirroja saliera de la Sala esa tarde. Evans se dio vuelta y sonrió al ver a James al pie de las escaleras.

-¿Si, James?-le preguntó.

-Necesito que hablemos.-le dijo mientras se señalaba unos sillones apartados. Lily borró su sonrisa, y con expresión seria siguió a James.-Hay... algo que tengo que decirte.-Tomó aire. Lily lo miraba tan fijamente con sus ojos verdes que James sentía que lo iba a atravesar con la mirada. Pero tenía que decirlo.-Peter me contó que vos fuiste a preguntarle sobre mi relación con Bellatrix-Lily pareció enrojecer ante esto, pero permaneció quieta, sin decir nada-Y yo quería que sepas que la única que me interesa... eres tu.-soltó finalmente Potter. Lily permaneció inmutable. Sabía que todavía faltaba que James dijera algo.-Yo... te amo Lily.-

-Tengo una duda, James-habló con voz calma la muchacha. James sintió un nudo en el estómago.-¿Qué es lo que hacía ella en tu habitación el otro día?

-Ella... vino porque...-¿Cómo diablos le explicaba eso a Lilian?-Bueno... ella vino a decirme que sentía algo por mí, y me cantó una canción...-James no podía seguir.

-Te estoy escuchando, James. Adelante, quiero escuchar todo. Hasta el final-le ordenó Lily.

-Y me besó-confesó Potter. La pelirroja no se esperaba eso. Empalideció por completo, y las palabras no venían  a su boca.

-¿La... besaste?-

-¡No! Ella me besó a mi-

-Pero tú no te resististe, ¿verdad?-

-Claro que me resistí. Si no me crees, pregúntale a Sirius.-

-Sirius es tu mejor amigo. Él sería capaz de mentir por ti.-

-No mentiría cuando se trata de su prima. Sino, pregúntale a Remus, o a Peter- James se sentía desesperado. ¡Estaba perdiendo a Lily!-Por favor, Lily... yo no quería que ella me besara... no siento nada por ella...

-Solo te parece una chica bonita con muy buen cuerpo-dijo Evans en tono irónico.

-No, nada de eso. Lily... yo te amo. Y por eso te cuento esto. Porque no quiero que haya mentiras y engaños entre nosotros.-James estaba hablando por primera vez, con verdadera seriedad. Realmente amaba a esa pelirroja. Ella pareció titubear. Fijó, una vez más, su mirada en el fuego... ¿qué se suponía que debía decir? ¿Confesar su amor? ¿O enojarse por lo de Bellatrix? Aunque... no podía enojarse... después de todo, él y ella no eran nada... todavía. 

James sintió un leve temblor en la habitación, y un impulso incontrolable lo arrastró hasta el piano que estaba ubicado en un rincón de la Sala. Se sentó frente al piano, y antes de darse cuenta... ¡estaba tocando!. Supo de inmediato lo que iba a suceder, pero... ¿por qué resistirse? Otros instrumentos que acompañaban al piano comenzaron a tocar... instrumentos invisibles... (**N/a:** esta canción es "Sin Miedo a Nada" de Alex Ubago)

-_ Me muero por suplicarte, que no te vayas mi vida   
Me muero por escucharte, decir las cosas que nunca digas,_

_Mas me cayó y te marchas, más tengo la esperanza   
De se capaz algún día, de no esconder las heridas   
Que me duelen al pensar, que te voy queriendo   
Cada día un poco más, ¿cuanto tiempo vamos a esperar?_-_  
Me muero por abrazarte y que me abrases tan fuerte   
Me muero por divertirte y que me beses cuando despierte   
Acomodado en tu pecho, hasta que el sol aparezca   
Me voy perdiendo en tu aroma, me voy perdiendo en tus labios   
Que se acercan susurrando palabras, que llegan a este pobre corazón   
Voy sintiendo el fuego en mi interior_-James cantó lo más sincero que podía. Notó que sus manos se movían a través de las teclas del piano, despidiendo dulces y melancólicos acordes, de un corazón en lamentos. Lily se había acercado al piano, y se había sentado sobre el mismo, mientras que un brillo único relampagueaba en sus ojos esmperaldas.

_- Me muero por conocerte, saber que es lo que piensas   
Abrir todas tus puertas y vencer esas tormentas   
Que nos quieran abatir, centrar en tus ojos mi mirada   
Cantar contigo al alba   
Besarnos hasta desgastarnos, nuestros labios   
Y ver en tu rostro cada día, crecer esa semilla   
Crear, soñar, dejar todo surgir, apartando el miedo a sufrir._-cantaron James y Lily juntos, acompañados siempre por el piano, y los instrumentos invisibles. Los alumnos de Gryffindor habían dejado todas sus actividades, y ahora, miraban a la pareja, cantar esa dulce canción de amor.

_- Me muero por explicarte   
Lo que pasa por mi mente   
Me muero por entregarte   
Y seguir siendo capaz de sorprenderte   
Sentir cada día ese flechazo al verte   
Que más dará lo que digan, que más dará lo que piensen   
Si estoy loca es cosa mía   
Y ahora vuelvo a mirar el mundo a mí favor   
Vuelvo a ver brillar la luz del sol –_Lily cantó su propia estrofa, tan solo acompañada por el piano de James, quien parecía ahora un gran pianista.

- _Me muero por conocerte, saber que es lo que piensas   
Abrir todas tus puertas y vencer esas tormentas   
Que nos quieran abatir, centrar en tus ojos mi mirada   
Cantar contigo al alba, besarnos hasta desgastarnos   
Nuestros labios y ver en tu rostro cada día   
Crecer esa semilla, crear, soñar dejar todo surgir   
Apartando el miedo a sufrir_- volvieron a cantar los dos juntos, y sus voces junto con la música era todo lo que se escuchaba en la Sala Común. Las voces de ambos terminaron de cantar el último verso, y las notas del piano comenzaron a callar, hasta desaparecer.

Lily y James eran ahora ovacionados por todos los presentes en la Sala. Una figura masculina de pelo negro lacio y ojos celestes se les acercó.

-James... no sabía que tocaras el piano- le dijo Sirius, parado junto a ellos.

-Yo tampoco ^_^-confesó el muchacho. Pero no pudo decir nada más. Lily lo había tomado de la túnica y lo había arrastrado hacia ella, haciéndolo callar con un beso. Los silbidos se alzaron por toda la habitación, y también unos gritos de muchachas celosas al ver que Lily y James se besaban apasionadamente. Lily soltó a James de la túnica, y separó sus labios de los del muchacho.-O.o... Eso era más de lo que me imaginaba-confesó James, sonriendo.

·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·. ·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·.·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·. ·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·.·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·. ·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·.

Lo se, lo se, es corto!! Y lo lamento, pero no pude hacerlo mas largo. Pero prometo mejores capítulos de ahora en adelante... espero. Y también se que me tarde mucho, PERDON!!! XD

**Deina-Yagami:** Jajaja, si, me va a costar conseguir que los de Gryffindor y Slytherin trabajen JUNTOS como se debe... jejejeje.... si, mi bebe Sirius... todavía le falta cantar muchooo! Si, la verdad creo que con lo de Ángela le puse la gota de melancolía a mi historia ^_^. Y ahora cantó Jamesss!! Me faltaría que cante Peter (puajj! Lo se, esa rata asquerosa debería quedarse en su alcantarilla y ya no molestar en este FF). Por cierto.... jajajaja, no, esta vez prometo no usar "por cierto". Gracias por el review.

**Samantha_Wood_Lupin:** Gracias, gracias, gracias!! Te estoy eternamente agradecida por decirme cómo hacerme miembro de la Orden Siriusiana. Hace años que busco alguien que me de la respuesta!! (bueno, tienes que saber que soy algo exagerada ¬¬). A mi me encanta "She's the One", así que voy a ver dónde la puedo poner. En cuánto a la de Bon Jovi, tras tantos pedidos, de seguro la voy a colocar en algún lugar. 

**PINK:** jajaj, si, mis FF siempre tienen que tener algo trágico, sino, no son mios! Jejeje. Jajajaja, si, Draco es más lindo que Lucius, pero creo que quedaría medio colado que pusiera a Draco en esta historia... =0P Gracias por el review! Nota: desde ahora en más vas a dejar tus reviews como "Gotica"?

**Kiara McGonagall:** muchas gracias por las canciones de Bon Jovi! Las voy a bajar de internet, y voy a ver si puedo ubicarlas en alguna parte de la historia. Con respecto a las de Shakira y Evanecence (sisisis!!) por supuesto que voy a poner algo! La verdad que no sé si la de T.A.T.U. es la misma que la de Embrujadas... =0S Suerte con los estudios (yo estoy de vacaciones muchachas... dulces y divertidas vacaciones de verano. Sol y Agua). Gracias por el review!

**Isa:** por favor, no te mueras!! Hagas lo que hagas, no te mueras!! Jajajaja. Si, pobre Snivellus... creo que me sobrepasé, pero eso no es nada comparado con el gran papelón que le tengo praparado (PRÓXIMAMENTE EN FANFICTION.NET). Bueno, yo amo a mi país, así que siempre lo veo hermoso. Pero fuera de eso, sí, tiene muchos lugares muy lindos, y la gente del interior (los que no son de Capital Federal) son todos muy buenos. Los de Cap Fed. por lo general viven apurados, y no tienen tiempo de tratarte como se debe =0P México! De chica soñaba con conocer Acapulco, jejeje. Mi mail es fansdehp@adedo.com.ar pero si queres agregarme al MSN soy gabita_f@hotmail.com

**Nicky-Potter:** Chile!! Somos vecinas! Yo soy de Argentina. Bueno, no tengo problema en poner una de Laura Pausini, solo decime alguna canción que te guste mucho (el nombre) y yo veo si la puedo poner. En cuanto a la de Shakira ya recibí tantos pedidos que si no pongo otra me van a matar a virus por mail! Gracias por tu review!

**oOKaOrU BlAcKOo:** jajaja! Yo también soy adicta a Evanescence. Escuché el CD tantas veces que ya está rayado y me voy a tener que comprar uno nuevo! Jajaja. Gracias, gracias, gracias a vos también por decirme cómo ser miembro de la orden Siriusiana!! Una pregunta, tenes MSN?? Porque te quise buscar y me dijo que tu mail no existía. Por las dudas, te doy el mío: gabita_f@hotmail.com Dumbledore bailando? No por dios, jajajaja, ya es demasiado!! Pero me has dado una muy buena idea ;-)

**sara fenix black:** jajaja, esta bien, le voy a decir que te visite uno de estos días, pero no te olvides que por el momento mi lindo Sirius está muy ocupado trabajando en _¡Bienvenidos al Karaoke!_. Bueno, si me insisten, voy a poner otra de Ale Sanz, y voy a tratar de hacer la historia lo más larga que pueda (Peter va a conocer el dolor... jejeje *risa macabra*)

**Thuringwethil:** por lo que veo, una nueva lectora! Gracias por lo halagos. Y gracias por recordarme como es Narcissa en realidad. Cuando tuve que describirla dudé bastante. Pero como no tengo mis libros de HP a mano (guardé todos los libros en bolsas porque estoy remodelando mi cuarto... menos el 5!!) decidí "inventarla", prácticamente. De todos modos, no voy a cambiarle la descripción porque se me complica un poco. De las canciones que me diste solo conozco la de Evanescence (Wisper). Voy a hacer un intento de ponerlas.

**Luz del Alba:** no te preocupes por no haberme dejado un review antes, no me enojo. Me alcanza y me sobra con este review que me dejaste ahora. Gracias por leer mi historia.

**ruki evans:** me alegro que te haya gustado la idea, y gracias por el review. Espero recibir otro donde me digas que te pareció este capítulo.

**Earwen Holly Eressea:** paciencia, amiga, paciencia. No podía hacerlos cantar a todos al mismo tiempo. Pero Lucius ya cantó (para alegría de muchos y desgracia de otros). Con respecto a tu pregunta sobre si los de Slytherin realmente van a ayudar a los de Gryffindor... lo que yo piense no importa mucho, sino lo que ellos piensen. Pero, a ninguno de los de Slytherin le hace mucha gracia hacer un papelón cantando y bailando frente a sus enemigos, así que no es tann lunático pensar que los están ayudando. Aunque siendo de Slytherin... todo puede pasar!! Jajajaja, ahora que tengo tu autorización para que Remus esté con Angie, me quedó mas tranquila. La idea de que me intentaras matarme por eso me atormentaba hasta en sueños. Jejeje, se te había olvidado que no es tan fácil mandar canciones por mail... pero no te preocupes, la voy a buscar hasta conseguirla!

**luna-de-malfoy:** jajajaja, que conste que solo seguí con la historia porque tengo MUCHA piedad.... jajajaja. Si yo también tengo las canciones en mp3, y como amo escuchar música, voy escuchando las canciones a medida que escribo la historia y me imagino a los personajes. Ya me pasó varias veces de haber decidido una canción para cierto personajes y luego cambiar completamente de idea luego de escuchar un par de veces la canción. Ahora saben porqué tardo tanto en actualizar =0P

**mariag malfoy:** Si, la verdad es que el capítulo anterior fue algo triste... lo que pasa es que cuando lo escribí estaba un tanto melancólica (no pregunten porqué. Mis "depresiones" no tienen explicación) así que el capítulo quedó tristeño... pobre Sev, no me había dado cuenta de lo cruel que había sido con él... pero bueno, no es muy difícil darse cuenta de lo solo que esta Snape, ¿ o si?.

**Joanne Distte:** gracias por los reviews!! Me encanta ese FF, (_Haciendo Justicia)_. Es mas, me encanta Sirius Black. Me dio una pena leer su muerte en el libro cinco... al principio no lo podía creer, estaba como Harry, me imaginaba que iba a aparecer en cualquier lugar... no se, no llego a aceptarlo. Simplemente es imposible. Rowling no pudo haber matado a alguien como Sirius!! ='0( Te puedo pedir un favor? Me darías el link de esa historia, porque no la puedo encontrar... =0S Y respecto a los capítulos que me quedan... SECRETO! XD (ni yo misma lo se).

**Clarise:** realmente el primero? Bueno, tengo que decirte que hay otros muy buenos... pero igual sigue leyendo el mio!! XD Muy buena tu idea, pero está el pequeño detalle de que Lily ya sabe que James y Bella se "besaron". De todos modos, gracias. La Orden Siriusiana es una especie de "religión", "secta" que adora a Sirius =0P.

**Bellatrix88:** si, pobrecito de Snapy no? Jajajaja XD. Me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo. Y levántate de una vez!! No tienes que pedirme de rodillas el próximo capítulo jejejejeje. Gracias por tu review, amiga. Por cierto, ¿te vas a algún lugar de vacaciones? Yo creo que me voy unos días a Mar del Palta (Sol, arena y mar).

**Lamister:** No te preocupes por no haberme dejado un review antes, no importa. A mi también me pasa que hay días que no me deja poner reviews la PC (bueno, en mi caso es comprensible, la pobre tiene tantos virus...). Y acá hay mucho mas J/L!!! Y habrá mucho más todavía!! (me está quedando un tanto romanticona la historia).


	8. CAPITULO 8: Lamentos de corazones rotos

**CAPITULO 8: Lamentos de corazones rotos**

Se escuchaban aplausos provenientes de la Sala común. Remus supo que alguien acababa de cantar, y ahora, recibía sus merecidas ovaciones. Él, mientras tanto, se hallaba recostado sobre su cama, con una vela prendida en su mesa de luz más cercana, y un libro abierto delante de su cara. Alguien tocó a la puerta.

-¿Si?-habló Lupin, sin quitar la vista del libro.

-Remus... ¿podemos hablar?-dijo la dulce y dolida voz de Ángela. Remus cerró el libro de sopetón, y se sentó en la cama. Ángela se le acercó y se sentó a su lado.-Remus... yo... te quería agradecer por todo. Y por la canción.-

-La canción...-repitió Remus perturbado.-Angie, hay algo que tengo que decirte.-miró fijamente a la muchacha de ojos miel.-Yo y mis amigos soltamos sin querer a un Espíritu en esta Sala. Y ahora, ese Espíritu es el que hace que todos canten y bailen-confesó Remus, con cierta culpa en la voz. Angie lo miró durante unos segundos, y luego lo abrazó fuertemente.

-Te amo demasiado, Remus Lupin-le dijo al oído. Lunático apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro de la muchacha, mientras que se mantenían unidos en un tierno abrazo.-Remus... prométeme que no me dejarás. Que cuando terminemos Hogwarts, no iremos juntos. Escaparemos de todo este dolor y sufrimiento, y seremos felices. Tu y yo. -le pidió la chica.

Remus pudo sentir una vibración que creía dentro del dormitorio, estallando finalmente en notas musicales. Ángela se separó levemente de él. (**N/a:** la canción que viene ahora es otra de T.A.T.U. "Not Gonna Get Us".)

_- __They're not gonna get us,   
Not gonna get us,  
Not gonna get us._-cantó ella, aún abrazada a Remus.-_Starting from here, let's make a promise   
You and me, let's just be honest   
We're gonna run, nothing can stop us   
Even the night that falls all around us._-Angie se separó de él, y comenzó a deambular por la habitación.- _Soon there will be laughter and voices   
Beyond the clouds over the mountains   
We'll run away on roads that are empty   
Lights from the airfield shining upon you.  
Nothing can stop this, not now I love you   
They're not gonna get us,   
they're not gonna get us.  
Nothing can stop this, not now I love you   
They're not gonna get us,   
they're not gonna get us   
They're not gonna get us   
We'll run away, keep everything simple   
Night will come down, our guardian angel   
We rush ahead, the crossroads are empty   
Our spirits rise, they're not gonna get us.   
My love for you, always forever   
Just you and me, all else is nothing.  
Not going back, not going back there   
They don't understand,   
They don't understand us   
Nothing can stop this, not now I love you   
They're not gonna get us,   
they're not gonna get us   
Nothing can stop this, not now I love you   
They're not gonna get us,   
they're not gonna get us._

(**_Traducción:_**_Ellos no nos van a atrapar_

_No nos van a atrapar_

_No nos van a atrapar_

_Comenzando desde aquí, hagamos una promesa_

_Tu y yo, seamos solamente honestos_

_Vamos a correr, nada nos puede detener_

_Incluso la noche que cae a nuestro alrededor_

_Pronto habrán risas y voces_

_Debajo de las nubes, sobre las montañas,_

_Nosotros escaparemos por caminos que están vacíos_

_Las luces del aeropuerto, brillando sobre ti_

_Nada puede detener esto, no ahora que te amo_

_Ellos no nos van a atrapar,_

_Ellos no nos van a atrapar._

_Nada puede detener esto, no ahora que te amo_

_Ellos no nos van a atrapar,_

_Ellos no nos van a atrapar._

_Ellos no nos van a atrapar  
Nosotros vamos a escapar, mantén todo simple._

_La noche caerá, nuestro ángel guardián._

_Nosotros nos apuramos, las calles están vacías  
Nuestro espíritu crece, ellos no nos van a atrapar   
Mi amor por ti, será por siempre_

_Solo tu y yo, todo lo demás es nada._

_No hay regreso, no hay regreso allá_

_Ellos no entienden,_

_Ellos no nos entienden   
Nada puede detener esto, no ahora que te amo_

_Ellos no nos van a atrapar,_

_Ellos no nos van a atrapar._

_Nada puede detener esto, no ahora que te amo_

_Ellos no nos van a atrapar,_

_Ellos no nos van a atrapar._

_Ellos no nos van a atrapar)_-Ángela terminó su canción, y las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas rosadas.

-Te lo prometo. Escaparemos juntos de todo esto, y nada nos va a detener-le dijo Remus, acercándose a ella, y abrazándola.

Bellatrix miró con rencor como James y Lily se unían en un tierno beso, tras cantar su cancioncita de amor. Arrugó el papel que tenía en la mano, haciéndolo un bollo inservible.

-Ni siquiera es más linda que yo-susurró entre dientes.

-Acéptalo, Bella. Él nunca se hubiera fijado en ti.-le dijo su hermana Narcissa, sin levantar la vista de sus tareas.

-Yo hubiera hecho que se fijara en mí-

-¿Ah, si? ¿Cómo?-le preguntó sarcásticamente.

-No lo se. Pero no hubiera logrado de no ser por la entrometida de Evans. ¡Esa sangre-sucia! -Bella estaba roja de la ira, y no podía dejar de mirar a la tierna pareja-Y encima piensa que canta bien-se burló.

-Vamos Bella, tienes mejores candidatos. ¿Qué tal ese Lestrange?- la consoló Narcissa, pero ya era tarde.

Nuevamente, y cuando todo había vuelto a la normalidad, Bellatrix se había puesto de pie, y había empezado a cantar una canción, mientras que caminaba hacia el centro de la Sala, y la iban siguiendo varias chicas. (**N/a:** la canción que viene ahora es "Going Under", de Evanescence.... jiijiji, llegó!! Perdón por la espera. DEDICACIÓN ESPECIAL A LAS FANS!! Por cierto, el grupo ganó el Grammy a grupo revelación y a mejor banda musical de Rock Pesado.)

_-__Now I will tell you what I've done for you   
50 thousand tears i've cried   
Screaming deceiving and bleeding for you   
and you still won't hear me   
Don't want your hand this time i'll save myself   
Maybe i'll wake up for once   
Not tormented daily defeated by you   
Just when i thought i'd reached the bottom   
I'm dying again   
I'm going under   
Drowning in you   
I'm falling forever   
I've got to break through   
I'm going under   
Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies   
So i don't know what's real and what's not   
Always confusing the thoughts in my head   
So i can't trust myself anymore   
I'm dying again   
I'm going under   
Drowning in you   
I'm falling forever   
I've got to break through   
So go on and scream   
Scream at me i'm so far away   
I won't be broken again   
I've got to breathe i can't keep going under___

_I'm dying again.._

_I'm going under   
Drowning in you   
I'm falling forever   
I've got to break through._

_(**Traducción:** Ahora te diré lo que he hecho por ti_

_50 mil lágrimas lloré_

_gritando, engañando y sangrando por ti_

_Y tu, todavía no me oyes. _

_No quiero tu mano, esta vez yo me salvaré a mi misma_

_Talvez despierte de una vez_

_Sin el tormento diario de ser derrotada por ti_

_Justo cuando yo creí que había llegado al fondo._

_Estoy muriendo una vez más._

_Estoy hundiéndome._

_Ahogándome en ti,_

_Estoy cayendo para siempre  
Tengo que abrirme paso._

_Estoy hundiéndome   
Nublando y confundiendo la verdad y la mentira _

_Entonces no se qué es real y que no lo es._

_Siempre confundiendo los pensamientos en mi cabeza_

_Entonces ya no puedo confiar en mi_

_So i don't know what's real and what's not   
Estoy muriendo una vez más._

_Estoy hundiéndome._

_Ahogándome en ti.  
Estoy cayendo para siempre_

_Tengo que abrirme paso._

_Así que adelante, grita_

_Grítame, yo ya estoy tan lejos_

_No voy a romperme de nuevo_

_Tengo que respirar, no puedo seguir hundiéndome._

_Estoy muriendo una vez más._

_Estoy hundiéndome._

_Ahogándome en ti.  
Estoy cayendo para siempre_

_Tengo que abrirme paso.)_- Bella terminó de cantar, y una vez más, la Sala estalló en aplausos. La Slytherin le dirigió una última mirada a James, y girando sobre sus talones, salió de la Sala, acompañada por su amiga Narcissa.

-¡Esto no es justo!-estalló Mary, sentada junto a Lily y a James. Ambos la miraron, sorprendidos.-¿Por qué ustedes pueden estar juntos, y Sirius y yo no?

-Pregúntaselo a él, Mary.-le dijo James, señalándole con la cabeza al muchacho que se hallaba conversando alegremente con una muchachas de sexto año. Hearth frunció el entrecejo.

-Denme solo un segundo, y regreso-declaró, poniéndose de pie hecha una furia.-Disculpen-habló sentándose junto a Sirius, y lanzando una mirada terrible a las muchachas, quienes rápidamente dejaron de reír tontamente. -¿Molesto, Sirius, amor?-le preguntó Mary al joven apuesto, quien tenía una expresión algo nerviosa, lo cual no era común en él.

-No, claro que no.-le dijo Black a Marianne, tratando de calmarla con su sonrisa seductora que siempre derretía a las chicas. Pero no a ella.-Ehh, chicas, ¿nos dejan a solas, por favor?-Sirius probó su sonrisa con las otras chicas, quienes rápidamente rieron tontamente y se fueron.-Mary, yo puedo explicar todo esto...-se apuró a decir Black, cuando las chicas estaban lo suficientemente lejos como para no oírlo. Mary le puso un dedo en los labios.

-No tienes nada que explicar, Sirius. Después de todo, no somos nada-Mary parecía triste mientras decía esas palabras. 

-Mary, no digas eso... no es así... yo... tu... nosotros...-Sirius no encontraba las palabras indicadas para consolar a la muchacha. Pero realmente quería decirle algo para que ella se sintiera mejor. Él la amaba, pero no podía decírselo. Decir "te amo" era algo que Sirius Black aún no podía dominar. Marianne lo miró con melancolía, y poniéndose de pie, se fue al dormitorio de las chicas. Y Black quedó allí, quito, sin saber que hacer o decir. Escuchó que alguien a su espalda chasqueaba la lengua. Giró para encontrarse con el pelo grasiento de Severus Snape. El muchacho estaba sentado muy cerca de ellos, con un libro sobre el regazo, pero obviamente, no había estado leyendo, sino escuchando su conversación. Sirius le dirigió una mirada de odio.

-Trátala bien, Black, o la perderás. Ella no es como todas las demás-le dijo Snape, pero más que un consejo, parecía un reto. ¿Acaso Snape estaba atrás de Marianne?. No tuvo tiempo para responder porque Severus se había puesto de pie y se había alejado.

-Y ella me pidió que cuando termináramos Hogwarts que escapáramos juntos. Pero todavía no sabe mi pequeño secreto-se lamentó Remus, esa noche. Sus amigos lo miraban, pensativos. Lupin soltó un suspiro.-Todavía me queda este año y el que viene... bueno, cuéntame James, ¿cómo van las cosas con Lily?-le preguntó. James se sonrojó levemente.

-Ya están de novios-dijo Peter, quien estaba acostado en su cama y con la cortina corrida. Remus sonrió complacido.

-Ya era hora-habló el licántropo, dándole a Potter una palmada amistosa.

-¿Y tu Sirius? ¿Hablaste con Mary?-le preguntó James, tratando de salir de paso. Black giró a mirarlos. Estaba recostado sobre su cama, con la mirada perdida. Estaba demasiado serio.

-No... no hablé.- respondió en un tono casi inaudible. Las sonrisas se borraron de los rostros de Remus y James.

-¿Qué sucedió?-le preguntó Lunático. Sirius trató de esbozar una sonrisa para tranquilizarlos.

-Nada- musitó Canuto.-Necesito estar solo. No se enojen-les dijo, apoyando sus manos en los hombros de ambos chicos. Y luego, poniéndose de pie, salió de la habitación.

Cerró la puerta detrás de él, y se recostó sobre la pared. Escuchó que adentro sus amigos hablaban unos segundos más,  luego se iban a sus respectivas camas. Caminó con paso lento y pesado por las escaleras. Sentía culpa. Snape tenía razón. Marianne no era como las otras muchachas. 

Llegó a la sala común, y entonces su corazón pareció detenerse. Sus latidos disminuyeron de repente, y luego, se aceleraron como nunca. Sentada junto a una ventana, con expresión pensativa y soñadora, estaba Marianne Hearth. Se escondió detrás de una columna, no quería que ella lo viera. La miró con cuidado. Vestía con un fino camisón de verano, de color negro. Sintió que la música resonaba en la Sala, y miró aterrado a los Slytherins que dormían en la misma. Pero ellos estaban muy apartados de donde Mary y él estaban, y parecían no escuchar la música. Sirius tomó coraje, y salió de detrás de la columna. Sabía lo que sucedería, pero no tenía vergüenza. (**N/a:** la canción que viene ahora es "Nobody Wants to Be Lonely" de Ricky Martín y Christina Aguilera.).

-_There you are   
In a darkened room   
And you're all alone   
Looking out the window.  
Your heart is cold and lost the will to love   
Like a broken arrow_.-Sirius cantó la primera estrofa, tomando a Marianne por sorpresa, quien giró a mirarlo. Black caminó hasta quedar a escasos metros de ella. Mary se puso de pie, y lo miró con ojos vidriosos, desde la ventana, iluminada levemente por la luz de la noche- _Here I stand in the shadows_.- Mary comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia Sirius.-_Come to me, Come to me   
Can't you see that_-Sirius también se fue acercando a ella, quedando finalmente a solo centímetros uno del otro.  
-_Nobody wants to be lonely   
Nobody wants to cry   
My body's longing to hold you   
so bad it hurts inside   
Time is precious and it's slipping away   
and I've been waiting for you all of my life   
Nobody wants to be lonely so why   
Why don't you let me love-_Sirius y Mary cantaron juntos, abrazados, sin importarles que los de Slytherin los escucharan. Marianne apoyó delicadamente su cabeza sobre el hombro de Sirius, y él le acarició los cabellos con ternura. Repentinamente, mientras que la música seguía corriendo, Mary se separó de Sirius, y le dio la espalda, caminando de nuevo hacia la ventana. Se quedó parada, allí, apoyando una mano sobre el marco.   
-_Can you hear my voice   
Do you hear my song   
It's a serenade   
So your heart can find me   
And suddenly your flying down the stairs   
Into my arms, baby_ - Marianne giró levemente la cabeza sobre su hombro para mirar a Sirius, quien estaba parado a pocos metros de ella, escuchándola cantar.- _Before I start going crazy   
Run to me, Run to me   
Cause I'm dying_ -Sirius comenzó a avanzar hacia la rubia que cantaba con signos de tristeza en la voz. Con cuidado, apoyó sus manos sobre los hombros de ella, y acercó su cara hasta posarla junto al perfil de Mary.

-_Nobody wants to be lonely   
Nobody wants to cry   
My body's longing to hold you   
so bad it hurts inside   
Time is precious and it's slipping away   
and I've been waiting for you all of my life   
Nobody wants to be lonely so why   
Why don't you let me love_

_(**Traducción: **Ahí estas,_

_En un cuarto oscuro_

_Y estas completamente sola_

_Mirando por la ventana._

_Tu corazón está frío y ha perdido el deseo de amar_

_Como una flecha rota_

_Acá estoy yo entre las sombras_

_Ven a mi, ven a mi_

_No puedes ver que_

_Nadie quiere estar solo_

_Nadie quiere llorar_

_Mi cuerpo anhela abrazarte_

_Tan mal que duele adentro._

_El tiempo es preciado y se está escapando_

_Y yo te he estado esperando toda mi vida   
Nadie quiere estar solo, entonces porqué_

_Porque no me dejas amarte   
Puedes escuchar mi voz?_

_Puedes escuchar mi canción?_

_Es una serenata_

_Asi tu corazón podrá encontrarme._

_Y repentinamente desciendes por las escaleras_

_Hacia mis brazos, nene_

_Antes de que comience a enloquecer_

_Corre a mi, corre a mi_

_Porque me estoy muriendo_

_Nadie quiere estar solo_

_Nadie quiere llorar_

_Mi cuerpo anhela abrazarte_

_Tan mal que duele adentro._

_El tiempo es preciado y se está escapando_

_Y yo te he estado esperando toda mi vida   
Nadie quiere estar solo, entonces porqué_

_Porque no me dejas amarte)_-cantaron juntos, mirando por la ventana, él abrazándola por la espalda. Sirius la hizo girar para que quedaran frente a frente. Débiles lágrimas caían por el rostro de Marianne. La música comenzó a callar, hasta ahogarse en el silencio de la noche. Y ellos se quedaron ahí, quietos, mirándose a los ojos. Sirius levantó una mano, y le secó las lágrimas a Marianne con ella. Luego, delicadamente la tomó de la cara, y acercó sus labios a los de ella. Ambos se unieron en un beso tierno y único.

No muy lejos de ellos, recostado sobre un colchón en el suelo, Lucius Malfoy miraba con furia la escena de amor. Pero la gota que rebalsó el vaso fue cuando Sirius la besó. Estuvo a punto de ponerse de pie cuando una mano femenina lo retuvo.

-Si llegas a hacer algo, _juro_ que le contaré todo a mi hermana. Estoy cansada de que juegues con ella-le dijo la voz de Bellatrix al oído. Lucius giró para mirarla.

-No te atreverías. Lastimarías a tu hermana preferida-la desafió.

-Ponme a prueba-volvió a contraatacar Bella. Lucius pareció en un verdadero debate. Marianne o Narcissa. Volvió a recostarse sobre su cama, y Bellatrix sonrió complacida.-¿Era necesario que yo interviniera? Date cuenta que Hearth no es para ti-

-Tampoco Potter lo es para ti, Bella-le dijo astutamente el rubio, y cerró los ojos, intentando dormir, y dejando a una perturbada Bellatrix.

·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·. ·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·.·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·. ·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·.·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·. ·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·.

Puff! Lo terminé!!! Perdón, perdón, perdón por la tardanza... Me parece que la historia se me está haciendo un tanto romántica... *Mirlaure menea la cabeza mientras pone los ojos en blanco* ¿Por qué siempre pierdo el control sobre mis historias? Bueno, solo espero que les haya gustado el capítulo... ¡Y PUSE UNA CANCIÓN DE EVANESCENCE! Ahora puedo dormir en paz *suspiro aliviado* Y si tardé, era por los reviews que tenía que contastar!!! (Es una broma, una broma, no se enojen y sigan dejando RR XD)

AYUDA: SI ALGUIEN SABE DE ALGUNA CANCIÓN QUE **NO** SEA DE AMOR, DÍGANMELA!! PORQUE S EME ESTÁ COMPLICANDO LA BÚSQUEDA... ¬¬u Jejeje. Gracias ^_^

**Deina-Yagami:** nahh! No escribo tan bien, lo que pasa es que las canciones me salvan! ^_^ ¿No es encantador imaginarse a James en el piano? Lástima que ese talento no sea para siempre.... Y en cuanto a Lucius... ¡como quiero contarles todo lo que tengo pensado para ese personaje! Pero no puedo... ¬¬u mi "yo" malévola me lo tiene prohibido. Espero que te haya gustado la canción de Evanescence.

**Kiara McGonagall:** jejejjee, yo también tengo prohibido comer y beber en el cuarto de computación (donde tengo mi computadora (ordenador) y una biblioteca (si que soy intelectual ^_^). Y por si alguien pregunta.... ¡YO NO FUI LA QUE TRAJO ESE VASO DE COCA, LA TAZA DE CAFÉ CON LECHE, EL PLATO CON CARNE, EL OTRO PLATO CON PASTAS, Y ESE QUE TIENE PEDAZOS SIN COMER DE PIZZA! Jejejejje.... gracias por la página de Bon Jovi. Por el momento, ya tengo las canciones pensadas que van a ir en el capítulo 9, pero puede ser que ponga una de Bon Jovi en el 10.

**Merodeadora-Chii:** gracias por el review! Bienvenida a mi FF! Y me alegro que te haya gustado! ¿Estoy en los "favoritos de alguien? O.o Bueno... que puedo decir... @_@ Jejejje. No te preocupes si no se te ocurre alguna canción ahora, avísame en cuanto se te ocurra.

**Maxie2:** A mi también me gusta mucho la canción "Sin Miedo a Nada". Si, lo se, hay pocas canciones en español. Pero no es porque yo no quiera ponerlas, sino porque no les encuentro ubicación a muchas. Pero, no te preocupes, prometo mas canciones en español.

**ruki evans:** gracias por el review, y me halagas con tus palabras. Pero la verdad es que no conozco tantas canciones como parece, y a veces se me hace difícil encontrar una canción para cierta situación, pero me las arreglo como puedo ;-)

**Samantha_Wood_Lupin:** Jajaja, si estuvo algo corto el capitulo anterior, y este también! Jejejeje, sepan perdonar. La verdad es que supe seguir tus indicaciones, y me uní al grupo y todo, pero no supe como unirme a la Orden... =0S Pero no te preocupes, pronto me voy a unir!! Ya voy a descubrir la manera, solita! Leí la lista de las canciones que te gustaría que pusiera, y voy a ver que puedo hacer. Tengo un detalle para corregirte: es "My Inmortal" y no "My Inmortality". Perdoná que te corrija, pero soy una fanática irreversible de Evanescence. Ojalá te acuerdes de la otra canción!! 

**vero granger:** gracias por tu review, y me alegro que te haya gustado la relación L/J. Por cierto... ¿qué canción de Maná queres que ponga? Vos decime, y yo obedezco... si es que puedo ^_^

**Yukinoblu:** muchas gracias por el review! Acá está la continuación.

**mariag malfoy:** jejejjee... si, yo también me imagino a Lucius parecido a Draco... ¡y por supuesto que canta bien! Jajajaja... no te preocupes por Sev, voy a ver si puedo hacer algo contra su soledad... XD

**sara fenix black:** ¿Qué va a hacer Bella? Es una muy buena pregunta. Ya vas a ver lo que Bellatrix va a hacer... después de todo, los de Slytherin no nos rendimos tan fácil. Estoy pensando en poner una de Ale Sanz que me gusta mucho, del nuevo CD. Y tranquila, Wormtail va a sufrir muchoooooooo! (Para que aprenda que con Sirius, James y Remus no se juega).

**Isa:** si, ya te tengo en mi MSN... En cuanto al pobre de Severus... tengo que confesar que le tengo cariño! Jejeje. Él es tan frío, irónico, solitario, malo, que termina siendo encantador! Pero me voy a encargar de que tenga un final.. ehmm... mmm... _razonable_.

**Thuringwethil:** jejeje, yo también leo a Harry desde antes que fuera famoso! Pero el libro 4 fue un libro que mucho no me gustó (estuvo genial, no lo niego, pero tan solo lo leí 2 veces... nose porqué, ya que los de Harry los he leído mínimo 3 o4 veces cada uno... excepción el 5 que lo leí 2 veces en inglés!). Muy buena canción la que me recomedaste!! Voy a ver si los pongo en algún lugar...

**Hermionita:** me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo. Y no te preocupes por no haberme dejado un review antes. ¡Claro que me gusta Sin Bandera! Y pronto tendrán una canción! Es una promesa de honor! XD

**Shiharu Tendo:** gracias por preguntar como estaba. Estoy genial! ^_^ Yo también me imaginaba a Sirius bailando y cantando mientras escribía la parte de "trouble". Jejejeje. Por cierto, creo que fui algo dura con Sev. Todos me dicen que les dio algo de pena...=0S Te gusta la parejita Remus/Ángela? A mi no me termina de convencer (y eso que yo la inventé). Lucius también estuvo tierno... pero ¡cuidado! El rubio está a punto de mostrar la hilacha. Jajajaja *risa malévola patentada por personajes de terror*. Jejeje, veo que hice una buena elección con la canción de Alex Ubago. A todos le gustó! Cuando quieras nos juntamos a llorar por Sirius (aunque yo ya lloro su muerte desde el día que leí ese terrible capítulo del libro 5 ... todavía no me recupero. ¡ROWLING! ¿CÓMO PUDISTE MATAR A ALGUIEN TAN ENCANTADOR? ;_;) Gracias por tu "extenso" review! Me gustó mucho.

**Bellatrix88:** jajajaja, exageras muchísimo con respeto a mi escritura. No soy tan buena... tan solo escribo lo que puedo, y ustedes hacen que quede mejor con sus ideas! Si, Lucius estuvo super hiper tierno... veremos cuanto dura amando a Narcissa. ¿Qué tal Gesel? Espero que te hayas divertido muchooo! Yo todavía no fui a Mar Del Plata (Solo Dios sabe si algún día voy a ir... ¬¬u). Acá tenes otra canción de Bella, y una de Sirius!

**oOKaOrU BlAcKOo:** jejjejee, bueno, supongo que no te debe de haber "sorprendido" este capítulo verdad... *mirada cómplice* Espero que hayas permanecido como la tumba que dijiste que serías. Jjajajaja. Así que somos vecinas!! Eso es bueno, supongo. Jajaja. Todavía nose si soy de la Orden, pero ya me las voy a arreglar para ser parte. 

**Lily4ever:** Me alegro que te haya gustado la historia, y acá está la actualización.

**Joanne Distte:** si, demasiado romance, verdad? Pero lo que pasa es que no hay muchas canciones que no sean románticas... ¬¬u. Jajajaja, ¿cómo vas a leer el cap 1 y no darte cuenta? Jajajajaj. Gracias por tu review!

**Nicky-Potter:** bueno, voy a ver que puedo hacer con la canción de Laura Pausini que me diste. Espero poder ponerla! Y espero que te haya gustado la canción que cantó Sirius en este capítulo. Y si me tienes paciencia, voy a hacer que Snpae cante nuevamente....

**Naginis Fellowship:** jejeje, si, Marianne no se hizo querer demasiado... y eso que todavía no saben todo sobre ella!! Tengo pensadas algunas canciones nacionales, pero todavía no me decido. "Seminare" es una canción que amo, y es probable que la canten en algún momento. Gracias por las ideas. Namarië.

**ChIk-SoAd:** Espero que te haya gustado la canción "Going Under", porque se me hacía difícil poner Bring Me to Life. Gracias por las ideas de las canciones... voy a ver si las puedo poner, pero te pido que me tengas paciencia... gracias por el reveiw!

**Arabella Granger Potter:** gracias por los halagos y por el review! Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo.

**Nadilius Weasley:** jajajjaa, me alegro que te hayan gustado tanto las canciones. Yo tengo un cariño especial por la canción "Angels" de Robbie, ya que fue con esa canción que hice mi triunfal entrada en mi fiesta de 15... jejejej ^_^ Es posible que ponga alguna otra canción de Robbie. Tengo una que creo que iría perfecto con Sirius....

**Emily Evans:** jajjaja, creo que debo agradecerle a oOKaOrU-BlAcKOo por recomendarme tanto! Me alegro que te haya gustado tanto la historia. Y bienvenida, vecina! Mcgonagall bailando... bueno, eso es todo un reto, pero no lo descarto!! Jajaja... Una preguntita, ¿qué es "bkn"? =0S Perdón por mi ignorancia, pero si no se pregunta no se aprende!

**Hcate:** amiga, no eres ninguna tonta. No tienes porqué ponerte así por no haberme dejado antes un review, está todo bien. Jajajajaja, casi me creo lo que me dijiste del avión en la canción de Lucius. Jajajja. Pero pensemos que no es culpa de Lucius mencionar el avión, sino culpa del Espíritu!!! Jajaja. Muchas gracias por tu review. Sé que no te puedes conectar muy seguido, y me hace muy bien saber que siempre puedo contar con vos en mis historias.

·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·. ·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·.·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·. ·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·.·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·. ·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·.


	9. CAPITULO 9: “Slytherin Show

**CAPITULO 9: "Slytherin Show"**

La mañana siguiente amaneció no solo con grandes capas de nieve, sino también con un viento helado. Las clases se habían suspendido, y ahora, todos los de Gryffindor y varios alumnos de Slytherin estaban reunidos en la Sala común, tratando de quemar el tiempo. Apartados del resto, Sirius, James, Remus, Peter, Lily, Ángela, Marianne, Severus, Lucius, Narcissa y Bellatrix buscaban la manera de regresar al Espíritu a donde pertenecía. Varios libros estaban apilados a su alrededor. Y sin embargo, la solución parecía cada vez más lejana.

-Hearth, pásame el libro que tienes a tu derecha-le exigió Narcissa, sentada junto a su hermana Bella y a su novio, Lucius. La rubia soltó un gruñido.

-Pídeme las cosas de buena manera, Black-le contestó Marianne.

-¡Yo no te pedí nada, cariño!-le dijo Sirius, sorprendido, mientras la besaba sutilmente en el cuello. Mary rió.

-No a ti, a tu prima Narcissa.-

-Ah, cierto que esas quimeras son mi familia-le susurró Sirius al oído, pero tanto Narcissa como Bellatrix lo escucharon.

-Snape, ¿encontraste algo?-le preguntó Remus al muchacho de pelo grasoso sentado frente a él. Severus parecía sumamente concentrado, ya que no respondió a la pregunta de Moony.-¿SNAPE?-le gritó. Éste pareció sobresaltarse al escuchar su nombre.

-¿Qué quieres?-le dijo Snape de mala gana.

-¿En qué demonios estabas pensando? ¿qué no escuchaste nada?-le dijo James, quien se día estaba de muy mal humor. Remus le puso una mano en el hombro, para calmarlo.

-Pensaba en... otras cosas.-les dijo Severus, y pareció que un leve color florecía en su pálida tez. La música comenzó a brotar nuevamente en la Sala Común. Todos los reunidos en esa mesa temblaron levemente, y se miraron con el terror reflejado en los ojos. Otra canción... ¿quién sería ahora el cantante? Severus empujó la silla hacia atrás, y salió corriendo en dirección a la puerta de la Sala Común, pero ya era demasiado tarde. (**N/a:** la canción es "Somebody to Love" de Queen. Realmente amo a ese grupo, y me gustaría llenar este FF con sus canciones, jejejeje, pero tranquilos, no voy a hacerlo).

- _Each morning I get up I die a little   
Can barely stand on my feet   
Take a look in the mirror and cry   
Lord what you're doing to me   
I have spent all my years in believing you   
But I just can't get no relief, Lord!   
Somebody, somebody   
Can anybody find me somebody to love?_

_(**Traducción: **Cada mañana me despierto y muero un poco_

_Casi no puedo mantenerme en pie._

_Me miro en el espejo y lloro._

_Señor, qué estas haciendo conmigo?_

_He pasado todos mis años creyendo en ti_

_Pero no puedo conseguir ningún descanso, Señor!_

_Alguien, Alguien_

_Puede cualquiera encontrarme alguien para amar?)_- antes de que pudieran hacer algo, Severus Snape estaba cantando en el centro de la Sala Común, acompañado por un coro de chicas de quinto año.- _I work hard every day of my life   
I work till I ache my bones   
At the end I take home my hard earned pay all on my own.   
I get down on my knees   
And I start to pray   
Till the tears run down from my eyes   
Lord - somebody - somebody   
Can anybody find me - somebody to love?_

_(**Tr:** trabajo dura cada día de mi vida_

_Trabajo hasta que me duelan los huesos_

_Al final regreso a casa con lo que difícilmente he ganado por mi solo_

_Me arrodillo_

_Y comienzo a rezar_

_Hasta que las lágrimas caen de mis ojos_

_Señor – alguien – alguien_

_Puede cualquiera encontrarme... alguien para amar?_- Severus no solo cantaba, sino que hacía una gran representación escénica, acompañado por otros alumnos y alumnas, en una elaborada y trabajosa coreografía.- _Everyday, I try and I try and I try.   
But everybody wants to put me down   
They say I'm goin' crazy   
They say I got a lot of water in my brain   
Got no common sense   
I got nobody left to believe   
Yeah - yeah yeah yeah   
Oh Lord   
Somebody - somebody   
Can anybody find me somebody to love?   
Got no feel, I got no rhythm   
I just keep losing my beat   
I'm ok, I'm alright   
Ain't gonna face no defeat   
I just gotta get out of this prison cell   
Someday I'm gonna be free, Lord!   
Find me somebody to love   
Can anybody find me somebody to love?_

_(**Tr:** Cada día yo, trato, trato y trato_

_Pero todos quieren tirarme abajo_

_Dicen que me estoy volviendo loco_

_Dicen que tengo demasiada agua en el cerebro_

_Que no tengo sentido común_

_No tengo a cadie en quien creer_

_Si, si, si si_

_Oh, Señor_

_Alguien, alguien_

_Puede cualquiera encontrarme alguien para amar?_

_No tengo sentimientos, no tengo ritmo_

_Tan solo sigo perdiendo mi partido_

_Estoy ok, estoy bien_

_No me voy a enfrentar a ninguna derrota_

_Solo tengo que salir de esta celda de prisión_

_Algún día seré libre, Señor!_

_Encuéntrame alguien para amar_

_Puede cualquiera encontrarme alguien para amar?)_-Severus terminó de cantar, arrodillado en el suelo, y con los brazos extendidos hacia el cielo. La música continuó unos segundos más, y silenció abruptamente, haciendo que todos los bailarines quedaran en una pose dura, como estatuas, alrededor de Severus. Los aplausos se alzaron en el Salón, acompañados por algunas risas, que provenían de donde Sirius, James, Remus y Marianne estaban sentados. Peter, agachado sobre un libro, parecía estar haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no reír. Incluso Lily, estaba riendo tímidamente. Mientras tanto, Lucius, Bella y Narcissa miraban confundidos a su compañero, quien no se atrevía a ponerse de pie por la vergüenza. ¡Había cantando frente a todo el mundo! _Que humillante_ pensó, mientras que se ponía de pie, y todos los bailarines volvían a moverse, regresando a sus lugares.

-Severus ¿que...-trató de preguntar Bellatrix, pero el muchacho levantó una mano pidiéndole que callara.

-Bella, _no_ preguntes-le dijo imperativamente, tomando sus libros, y yéndose de la Sala Común.

-¡Ustedes dejen de reír que parecen idiotas!-les gritó Malfoy, poniéndose de pie. James le dirigió una mirada de asco.

-Malfoy, el único idiota aquí eres tú, y te voy a rogar que si tu enfermedad es contagiosa, que te retires de esta mesa-le dijo James, en tono serio. Sirius y Remus, quienes habían cesado de reír, estallaron nuevamente. Lucius amenazó con sacar su varita de la túnica, y Remus reaccionó rápidamente.

-No te atrevas a hacer algo de lo que te vas a arrepentir, Lucius. Recuerda que esta no es tu casa-le dijo en voz tranquila, pero amenazadora. Malfoy les lanzó una última mirada de odio, y tomando sus cosas, se alejó de la mesa, seguido por Narcissa y Bellatrix. Todos sonrieron.

-Bien dicho, Remus.-le dijo Ángela, quien había permanecido callada toda la reunión. Se puso de pie y besó dulcemente a Lupin en los labios.

-Parece que esta reunión llegó a su fin-dijo Lily, poniéndose de pie y guardando sus libros. Todos asintieron.

-Voy a llevar estos ejemplares a la biblioteca si es que ya no los necesitamos-dijo Remus, tomando una gran pila de libros. Había avanzado apenas unos pasos cuando sus piernas temblaron, y calló débil contra el suelo.

-¡REMUS!-gritó Ángela, corriendo hacia él. Todos la imitaron.-¿Qué te sucede?-le preguntó ella preocupada, ayudándolo a que se sentara en el suelo. James le dirigió una mirada de entendimiento a Black. La Luna Llena no estaba lejos.

-Creo que será mejor que vaya a la enfermería-sugirió Peter, mirando nervioso a James, como esperando a que él aprobara sus palabras. James asintió.

-Si, creo que será lo mejor.-dijo Potter, haciendo que Remus se tomara de su cuello y del de Sirius, y así logrando ponerlo de pie.

-Voy con ustedes-dijo Ángela, convencida.

-NO!-gritaron los cuatro Merodeadores al mismo tiempo. Ángela, Lily y Mary los miraron confundidos.

-Es mejor que me esperes... acá-le dijo Remus, sonriendo débilmente. Ángela asintió, y sin esperar, Sirius y James sacaron a su amigo de la Sala. Peter dirigió una última mirada a las chicas, y salió detrás de sus amigos.

No muy lejos de ahí, Bellatrix vio como Remus caía pesadamente contra el suelo, y minutos después, sus amigos lo sacaba a rastras de la sala._Algo anda mal_ pensó, mientras dejaba caer la pluma de águila con la que había estado escribiendo. Vio que las tres Gryffindor se miraban confundidas, y luego subían las escaleras hacia su cuarto. Ya sin anda que ver, volvió la vista a su tarea.

-Bella-la llamó una voz arrogante y grave. Levantó la vista. Parado frente a ella había un muchacho pelirrojo, de ojos marrones, llamado Rodulphus Lestrange.-tengo que hablar contigo.-Bella frunció el entrecejo. ¿Hablar con ella? ¿qué era lo que tenía para decirle.

-Te escucho-le dijo la chica Black, corriendo a un lado los pergaminos, y mirando al musculoso y fuerte muchacho parado frente a ella. 

Se escuchó más música resonando por la Sala Común. Bellatrix miró divertida a Rodulphus, quien ahora, la arrastraba de la mano hacia el centro de la Sala Común. Rodulphus se subió a una de las mesas, mientras que la gente se empezaba a juntar a su alrededor, y se movía al compás de la música que salía quien sabe de donde. (**N/a:** esta canción es "Señorita" de Justin Timberlake, y **Tr** = **Traducción**. Lo fui traduciendo de a partes para que se entienda mejor. Por cierto, le hice un pequeño cambio en la letra, casi no se nota.).

- _Ladies and gentlemen   
It's my pleasure to introduce to you   
He's a friend of mine _

_(**Tr:** Damas y caballeros,_

_Es un placer presentarles_

_A un amigo mío_)-Lucius Malfoy se había subido también a la mesa, y ahora, hablaba (casi cantando).

-_Yes, yes I am _

_(**Tr:** Si, si lo soy)_-agregó Lestrange, parado junto a Lucius.

-_And he goes by the name... _

_(**Tr:** Y se hace llamar…)_

-_Woowoow!-_interrumpió Lestrange.

-_All the way from London, Ingland   
And he's got somethin' special for y'all tonight   
He's gonna sing a song for y'all   
About this girl_

_(**Tr:** Todo el camino desde Londres, Inglaterra_

_Y tiene algo especial para todos ustedes esta noche._

_Nos va a cantar a todos una canción_

_Sobre una chica)_–volvió a halbar Malfoy.

-_Come in right here?_

_(**Tr:** Ahora, acá?)_

_-Yeah, come on!_

_(**Tr:**  Si, vamos!)-_  
Los aplausos se alzaron en la Sala común, mientras que la muchachas gritaban divertidas. Malfoy chocó los cinco con su amigo, y se bajó de la mesa, dejando el espectáculo en manos de Lestrange.

_-__ On that sunny day   
Didn't know I'd meet   
Such a beautiful girl   
Walking down the street   
Seen those bright black eyes   
With tears coming down   
She deserves a crown   
But where is it now   
Mamma listen   
Senorita, I feel for you   
You deal with things, that you don't have to   
He doesn't love ya, I can tell by his charm   
But you could feel this real love   
If you just lay in my...   
Running fast in my mind   
Girl won't you slow it down   
If we carry on this way   
This thing might leave the ground   
How would you like to fly?   
Thats how my queen should ride   
But you still deserve a crown   
Well hasn't it been found?   
Mamma listen   
Senorita, I feel for you   
(Feel for you)   
You deal with things, that you don't have to   
(No, no)   
He doesn't love ya, I can tell by his charm   
(He don't love ya baby)   
But you could feel this real love   
(Feel it)   
If you just lay in my...   
Ah, ah, arms...   
(Won't you lay in my)   
Ah, ah, arms...   
(Mama lay in my)   
Ah, ah, arms...   
(Baby won't you lay in my)   
Ah, ah, arms...   
When I look into your eyes   
I see something that money can't buy   
And I know if you give us a try   
I'll work hard for you girl   
And no longer will you ever have to cry_

(**Tr:** _En ese día de sol_

_No sabía que encontraría_

_A un chica tan hermosa_

_Caminando por la calle._

_Vi esos brillantes ojos negros_

_Con lágrimas cayendo._

_Se merece una corona_

_Pero dónde esta esa ahora?_

_Mamá, escucha._

_Señorita, Siento algo por ti_

_Tu tratas con cosas que no deberías_

_Él no te ama, lo puedo decir por su encanto._

_Pero tu podrías sentir este amor verdadero_

_Si solo te recostaras en mis..._

_Corriendo rápido en mi viento_

_Chica, no vas a bajar la velocidad?_

_Si continuas de esta manera_

_Esta cosa podría dejar el suelo_

_Como es que te gustaría volar?_

_Es así como mi reina debería cabalgar_

_Pero todavía te mereces una corona_

_Que todavía no la han encontrado?  
Mamá, escucha_

_Señorita, Siento algo por ti_

_(Algo por ti)_

_Tu tratas con cosas que no deberías_

_(No, no)_

_Él no te ama, lo puedo decir por su encanto._

_(Él no te ama, nena)_

_Pero tu podrías sentir este amor verdadero_

_(Siéntelo)_

_Si solo te recostaras en mis..._

_Ah, ah, brazos...   
(No te recostarás en mis)   
Ah, ah, brazos...   
(Nena, recuéstate en mis)   
Ah, ah, brazos...   
(Nena, no te recostarás en mis)   
Ah, ah, brazos.._

_Cuando te miro a los ojos_

_Veo algo que el dinero no puede comprar_

_I se que si nos das una oportunidad_

_Yo voy a trabajar duro por ti, chica_

_Y ya no tendrás que llorar nunca más. )_–Una muchachas, a los costados de la mesa, se encargaban de hacer los coros. Lestrange hizo una pausa, y miró a su "público". Alumnos de Gryffindor y Slytherin estaba parados alrededor de la mesa, bailando y riendo.-_Now listen   
I wanna try some right now   
See they don't do this anymore   
I'll sing something   
And I want the guys to sing with me_

_(**Tr:** Ahora, escuchen_

_voy a probar algo ahora mismo_

_Desde que ya no hacen más esto._

_Yo voy a cantar algo_

_Y quiero que los muchachos canten conmigo) _-dijo, hablando al público. Un "si" general se alzó en el aire.- _They go:   
"It feels like something's heating up,   
Can I leave with you?"   
And then the ladies go:  
"I don't know what I'm thinking about,   
Really leaving with you"_

_(**Tr:** Ellos dicen:_

_"Siento que algo se está calentando_

_Puedo irme contigo?"_

_Y las damas dicen:_

_"No se que es lo que estoy pensando_

_realmente al irme contigo")_- hizo una pausa, y decidió probar a ver si el público cantaba con él. -_Guys sing   
It feels like something's heating up,   
Can I leave with you?   
__And ladies   
I don't know what I'm thinking bout,   
Really leaving with you_

_(**Tr:** Muchachos cantan:_

_Siento que algo se está calentando_

_Puedo irme contigo?_

_Y las damas:_

_No se que es lo que estoy pensando_

_realmente al irme contigo)_- Rodulphus cantaba, y para sorpresa de Bellatrix, todos le obedecían. Los chicos cantaban el estribillo que les tocaba a coro con él, y las chicas cantaban la otra parte. Y de repente, se descubrió a ella misma cantando!

_-It feels like something's heating up,   
Can I leave with you_

_(**Tr:** Siento que algo se está calentando_

_Puedo irme contigo?)-_ cantaban los chicos cuando Rodulphus les hacía una seña.

_- I don't know what I'm thinking bout,   
Really leaving with you_

_(**Tr:**_ _No se que es lo que estoy pensando_

_realmente al irme contigo)_ -cantaban las chicas cuando Rodulphus les hacía otra seña.

_-_ _Sing it one more time_

_(**Tr:** Cántenlo una vez más)_-les dijo Lestrange, sonriendo.

-_It feels like something's heating up,   
Can I leave with you?_

_(**Tr:** Siento que algo se está calentando_

_Puedo irme contigo?)-_cantaban los chicos.

-_I don't know what I'm thinking bout,   
Really leaving with you_

_(**Tr:**_ _No se que es lo que estoy pensando_

_realmente al irme contigo)_ –ahora las chicas. Luego de cantarlo, hubo un corto silencio, donde solo se escuchó la música. Rodulphus giró a mirar a Bella, y le guiñó un ojos.

- _Gentlemen, goodnight _

**_(Tr:_**_ Caballeros, buenas noches)_-Lestrange hizo una pequeña reverencia, y los muchachos le aplaudieron.- _Ladies, good morning_

_(**Tr:** Damas, buenos días)_-agregó abriendo los brazos hacia las chicas. Todos rieron.-_That's it! (**Tr:** ¡Eso es!)-_con esas últimas palabras, terminó la canción. Todos aplaudieron, y de a poco, se fueron de nuevo a sus lugares. Lestrange quedó a solas con Bella. Bajó de la mesa, parándose junto a ella.-¿Te gustó la canción?-le preguntó de manera arrogante, típica de los Slytherins. Bellatrix sonrió, cosa poco común en ella.

- Me encantó-dijo la chica Black al tiempo que lo besaba apasionadamente en los labios.

Lucius estaba parado a los pies de las escaleras que dirigían a los cuartos de las chicas. Miró sonriente a su amigo parado sobre una mesa, cantando una canción, e incluso hablando con el público, y haciendo que este cantara. Aplaudió al escuchar las últimas notas de la canción. Lestrange se había lucido.

-Parece que eres capaz de alabar a otra persona que no seas tu mismo, Malfoy-le dijo la voz de Marianne, a su espalda. La muchacha bajaba ahora las escaleras, con varios libros en las manos. 

-¿De dónde salió todo eso?-preguntó Malfoy, borrando su sonrisa y poniendo su típica expresión de superioridad. Marianne le dirigió una fría mirada.

-Son los libros que habían traído Remus y Lily. Lupin iba a llevarlos de regreso a la biblioteca, pero tuvo una recaída, y los chicos lo llevaron a la Enfermería.-explicó rápidamente la rubia, abriéndose paso.

-Y tú los vas a llevar ahora, ¿no?-dijo Malfoy, riendo. Ella asintió orgullosa como era. No iba a pedirle ayuda a Malfoy. El Slytherin soltó un suspiro.-Dame algunos que te voy a ayudar.- le dijo, acercándose para tomar algunos. Mary retrocedió con desconfianza.

-Muy bien, dime que es lo que traman. ¿dónde estan los otros? ¡Yo no tuve nada que ver con la canción de Snape! Lo juro. ¡Aléjate de mi que me das miedo, Malfoy!-le gritó Marianne, soltando los libros de repente, y alejándose del muchacho, hasta chocar contra la pared.

Lucius levantó una ceja, sorprendido, y luego sonrió con insolencia. Se acercó hacia los libros desparamados en el piso, y comenzó a levantarlos, soltando una risa ahogada. Levantó la mitad de ellos, y poniéndose de pie, miró de nuevo a Hearth.

-¿Levantarás el resto o estás esperando a que yo los lleve todos?-le dijo simplemente. Marianne lo miró confundida unos segundos, y luego avanzó hasta los libros en el piso, y levantó los que quedaba. Mirando por última vez a Malfoy con desconfianza, comenzó a avanzar hacia la salida de la Sala Común. Descubrió que Lucius la seguía, cargando los otros libros, todavía con esa sonrisa divertida en sus finos labios.

Caminaron en silencio por los pasillos congelados. Había muy poca gente, lo cual no los sorprendía con el frío que hacía. Finalmente llegaron a la biblioteca, y dejaron los libros sobre el escritorio de Madam Pince, la bibliotecaria. Sin dirigirse una palabra el uno al otro, reemprendieron el camino de regreso a la sala. Los pasillos estaban verdaderamente congelados, y el hielo se había formado en algunas zonas del piso, y las paredes. Entraron en un pasillo con pocas ventanas, verdaderamente frío. Escucharon que sus pasos resonaban demasiado fuerte, haciendo eco. Se detuvieron unos segundos. Escuchaban como si algo se estuviera rompiendo...rajando.... quebrando...

-¿Qué es eso?-preguntó Marianne, mirando en todas direcciones. Malfoy también tenía expresión de preocupación. El Slytherin levantó la vista hasta el techo, y su rostro pareció lleno de horror.-¿Qué...-comenzó a preguntar Mary, también mirando al techo, pero lo que vio, la dejó sin palabras. Balanceándose del techo de piedra, había varios pedazos de hielo, sumamente puntiagudos, casi como espadas. Uno de ellos se movió peligrosamente, y ante el horror, de Mary, se desprendió y comenzó a caer sobre ella. Cerró los ojos con fuerza. No quería ver el hielo cayendo sobre ella. No se podía mover. Estaba paralizada. Repentinamente sintió que alguien la tomaba de la cadera y la arrastraba hacia un costado, hasta hacerla chocar contra la pared. Abrió de nuevo los ojos. Malfoy estaba parado delante de ella, haciendo de escudo, mientras la mantenía atrapada contra la pared. Espió por sobre el hombro de joven. Efectivamente, el pedazo de hielo había caído exactamente sobre el lugar en el que ella había estado parada segundos antes, y al impactar contra el suelo, se había roto en miles de pedazos. De no ser por Malfoy, ella estaría muerta.-Gracias-alcanzó a decirle, con temor en la voz. Miró fijamente a esos ojos grises que estaban tan cerca de su cara. Lucius le sonrió.

-No fue nada-le dijo en un susurro, como temeroso de que su voz pudiera hacer caer otro bloque de hielo. Pero no se alejó de Marianne, sino que siguió ahí quieto, manteniéndola contra la pared, mirándola. Lucius acercó más su cara a la de ella. Estaban ahora tan cerca que sus narices parecían chocar. Marianne comenzó a temblar levemente. Mientras corría la cara hacia un costado, esquivando la mirada de Lucius.

-Malfoy... no tiene sentido seguir con esto. Por favor, no...-le dijo ella, también en un susurro. La voz le temblaba.

-¿Me tienes miedo, Hearth?-le preguntó Lucius, al oído. Ella no respondió. Delicadamente, el muchacho tomó a Mary de la barbilla y corrió su cara de manera que ambos volvieron a mirarse a los ojos. Lucius podía sentir la respiración agitada de la chica. Lentamente, acercó sus labios a los de ella, hasta que ambos se tocaron. Marianne sintió el frío producido por el contacto de sus labios con los de él, pero no se resistió al beso. No podía hacerlo. Lucius parecía tener dominio sobre ella. Y Malfoy era conciente de que Marianne no se resistía, sino que le devolvía el beso. Cerró sus ojos, sabiendo que ella también los tenía cerrados. Ambos se besaron apasionadamente, sin poder separarse el uno del otro.

De repente, una fuerte mano tomó a Malfoy del cuello de la túnica, y lo arrojó al suelo frío, lleno de hielo. Marianne abrió los ojos, al notar que Malfoy ya no la besaba, y lo que vio le heló la sangre.

Parado frente a ella, con su varita apuntando a Malfoy directamente al pecho, estaba Sirius Black.  
  


_  
_·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·. ·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·.·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·. ·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·.·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·. ·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·.

Ya esta!! Lo tengo! Perdón, perdón, perdón. Tardé, y mucho. Lo se. Pero al menos ya estoy de regreso. Aunque tengo una nueva noticia. Y por desgracia, es mala. El lunes 1 de Marzo empiezo las clases después de tres hermosos meses de verano, con playa, agua, sol, y mucho tiempo libre. Y "clases" es sinónimo de "no voy a tener mucho tiempo para escribir mis FF". Espero que sepan tenerme paciencia.

**Arabella Granger Potter:** gracias por el review!

**Merodeadora-Chii:** gracias por la explicación de "bkn". Y espero que sepas perdonar mi ignorancia, pero quien no pregunta nunca aprende. Así que "bakan". Interesante. Acabo de aprender algo nuevo de mis vecinos. ^_^ Gracias por agregar mi historia a tus favoritos!

**Bellatrix88:** gracias por el review! ¿ya volviste de la costa? Yo si. Espero que no te enoje demasiado lo que le hice al pobre Sirius en este capítulo, pero era hora de que las cosas se complicaran un poco. Todo estaba demasiado perfecto.

**ruki evans:** gracias por todos los halagos. La verdad es que tengo bastantes problemas a la hora de elegir una canción, porque mis gustos son muy variados. Pero bueno, uno hace lo que puede.

**Anónimo:** lindo nombre.... =0P Bueno, la verdad es que no conozco mucho sobre esos grupos, y me harías un gran favor si me dijeras las canciones más famosas, para seleccionar alguna.

**Consuelo:** gracias por el review! Voy a ver si puedo poner alguna de las canciones, pero te pido que me tengas paciencia, porque muchas veces hay canciones que no puedo ubicar bien, y tardo en buscar como agregarlas. Además, la trama de la historia no puedo alterarla (si, créanme, esta historia tiene una trama pensada con anticipación).

**Thuringwethil:** que casualidad! El mismo nombre que mi personaje. Pero creo que por el momento te conviene guardar en secreto el nombre, porque tengo el presentimiento que Marianne no va a despertar mucha simpatía entre las fans de Sirius =0S Gracias por el review! Jajaja, siii! Las vacaciones fueron mi mejor inspiración! El aire de mar me dio las mejores ideas de mi vida!

**oOKaOrU BlAcKOo:** jajajaja! Muy gracioso! Jajajjaa, pero no compañera, no puedo poner la del Mamut. Gracias por el review, y espero que este capítulo te haya gustado.

**Moony_La_Loka:** bueno, voy a ver si puedo poner una canción de Linkin park, aunque con tantos pedidos, no voy a dar abasto! Jajajaa. Mi mail es gabita_f@hotmail.com Si queres agregame a tu MSN. Gracias por el review!

**Isa:** buenas ideas. Ya recibí pedidos de Linkin Park, y de Evanescence. Casi seguro que voy a poner alguna... jejejeje. En cuanto a Dido, no la descarto. Me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior XD Gracias por desearme unas felices vacaciones. Por cierto, si las fueron!

**Shiharu Tendo:** jjajajaja, vamos a ver que tan bien le va a Remus y a Ángela. No hay que olvidarse de que el joven esconde un secreto MUY importante. Sev.... ¿y Marianne? ¿Realmente te los imaginas juntos? Mhmmm... creo que yo no. Pero Lucius... ya es otra cosa. Espero que este capítulo haya aclarado algo las cosas. Gracias por el review. P.D: ya estoy preparando la hoguera para Rowling. XD

**Lamister:** gracias por los halagos. ¡Alguna utilidad le tenía que encontrar a mis nueve años de Inglés! Jajajjaa.... (Y lo peor es que todavía me faltan tres... ¬¬u). La verdad es que hago lo que puedo con las traducciones, pero no se si están traducidas al pie de la letra. =0S 

**Emily Evans:** gracias por la explicación! Ahora ya se lo que me quieren decir con "BKN". Pero, imaginte me situación. De repente me dicen "bkn" y yo no se si es un halago o un insulto. Jajajjaa... a veces me siento una completa ignorante. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo.

**Hermionita:** parece que no tuviste que esperar demasiado para ver la reacción de Lucius, ¿no? Jajajja. Pobre Sirius... no se porque lo estoy haciendo sufrir tanto. Pero ¡créanme! Esto es lo mejor que pudo haber sucedido! Es por el bien de Gryffindor! Jajajaja. Ya se acerca la canción de Sin Bandera, paciencia.

**Melianay:** gracias por la canción!! Voy a buscarle una ubicación en la historia.

**Pink:** si, la verdad es que hay muchas cosas inconclusas, pero todo va a encontrar su respuesta. Confíen en mi. Gracias por la explicación de bacan.

**Samantha_Wood_Lupin:** jajajaja! Nose porqué, pero tus reviews me hacen reír. Por cierto, si tengo MSN. Mi mail es gabita_f@hotmail.com Si queres, agregame. No te preocupes, todos cometemos errores con Evanescence, PERO QUE NO SE REPITA! Jajajaja. Es solo una broma.  Yo también comento errores (¡pero muy rara vez!).

**Joanne Distte:** gracias por la recomendación! ¿Qué te parecen los nuevos problemas? Jejejeje, no re preocupes, prometo no perder el control de mis FF....

**sara fenix black:** Bueno, Bellatrix es una caja de sorpresas... pero tiene un as escondido bajo la manga. Tan solo hay que darle tiempo. Jajajaa, se viene una canción de la rata (lo se, yo tampoco lo quiero, pero tiene que cantar.... en la vida hay que sufrir, y el tiene que sufrir muchoooo!). Tus deseos son órdenes! Acá hay una pelea de Lucius y Sirius. Jajaja, tenía pensada esta pelea desde que empecé el FF. En cuanto a lo que se refería Sev... ¡misterio!

**Kiara McGonagall:** ¡Feliz Cumpleaños! (atrasado). ¿tienes poderes telepáticos o algo asi? Una de las opciones más probables de Jovi era la canción "Always". Jajaja. Si, la verdad es que llevo un toco de reviews. ¡Estoy desquiciada! Jajaja, me encanta saber que a la gente le gusta mi historia!  
**Clarise:** ¿pobre Lucius? Jajaja, creo que el pobre es Sirius, que se enamoró sin conocer a su enamorada. Jajajja, no te preocupes, Remus se va a meter solo en los aprietos.

**Deina-Yagami:** jajajaja! Te debes de haber llevado una gran decepción cuando te diste cuenta que solo era un capítulo, y el otro una nota que decía que por 15 días no iba a subir nada de nada. Admítanlo, soy mala! Jajaja. Creo que a partir de ahora, Mary ya no cae bien a nadie, ¿no? Jajaja, hay que decir que mis Slytherins son verdaderamente muy complicados. Te agradecería muchísimo si me pasaras por mail esa lista de canciones. Podes enviármelo a gabita_f@hotmail.com o sino a fansdehp@adedo.com.ar 

**vero granger:** todavía de Maná no elegí ninguna, pero no descarto esa canción. Gracias por el review

**CoNnY-B:** gracias por los deseos de unas felices vacaciones. Y espero que este capítulo te haya gustado.

·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·. ·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·.·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·. ·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·.·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·. ·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·.


	10. CAPITULO 10: Te odio y no te dejo de ama...

**CAPITULO 10: Te odio y no te dejo de amar**

-Serpiente miserable-logró pronunciar Sirius, con los dientes apretados por la furia. Lucius sonrió con maldad.

-Acéptalo Black, ella no te ama.-le dijo casi en un susurro. Aquella pareció ser la gota que rebalsó el baso.

-_Extacio!_-gritó Sirius, y unas cintas negras brotaron de su varita, enroscándose alrededor del cuerpo de Lucius, quien se contorsionaba por el dolor, pero su orgullo no le permitía gritar.

-Y a pesar de todo, ella sigue sin amarte-Lucius escupió las palabras como si fueran veneno. A pesar del dolor del maleficio, quería quedarse con la última palabra. Sirius bajó su varita, y Malfoy quedó tumbado en el suelo, sin fuerzas. Black se guardó la varita en el bolsillo y caminó hacia el Slytherin. Con brutalidad lo tomó de la túnica y lo levantó del suelo. Antes de que Malfoy pudiera hacer algo, Sirius le pegó con el puño en la cara. Malfoy golpeó contra la pared, de espaldas a Black. Giró para enfrentárselo, y un hilo de sangre caía de su labio inferior. Sirius se encaminó hacia él, listo para volver a golpearlo.

-¡Basta!-gritó la voz de Marianne, verdaderamente dolorida, mientras que ella corría para interponerse entre ambos. Sirius se detuvo de golpe, duro ante la reacción de Mary. 

-¿Lo defiendes?-Black soltó las palabras llenas de odio e incredulidad. Miró a Marianne, rogándole con la mirada que le dijera que eso no era verdad.

-Sirius, por favor...-trató de explicarse ella.

-¡Hazte a un lado!-le gritó lleno de bronca y deseos de venganza al tiempo que caminaba hacia Lucius, quien yacía dolorido, apoyado contra la pared, y Mary haciéndole de escudo.

-¡No!-le gritó la chica, y se abalanzó sobre Sirius, tratando de detenerlo mientras lo tomaba de los brazos.

-Sirius, ya detente-una nueva voz intervino. Alguien había tomado a Black fuertemente por la espalda, impidiendo que se lanzase sobre Lucius. 

-¡James, suéltame!-gritó Sirius al muchacho que lo sostenía, haciendo fuerza por escapar. Los ojos de Marianne comenzaban a llenarse con lágrimas. Black fijó sus ojos en los de ella, y dejó de forcejear.-Esto no es algo nuevo, ¿verdad?-habló Sirius, comprendido todo de repente. Mientras, Malfoy hacía un intento por recuperar sus fuerzas. Marianne bajó la cabeza incapaz de responder -¿Cuánto tiempo me lo ibas a esconder? ¿CUANTO?-le gritó, y James volvió a aferrarlo con fuerza. Los ojos turquesas de Sirius parecían cristalinos en aquel momento.-James, suéltame-le dijo Black en tono tranquilo, pero a la vez agresivo e imperativo. Potter lo soltó de inmediato.

-Sirius... yo...-trató de explicarse Marianne, caminando hacia él. Sirius la miró con recelo. Los ojos castaños de la rubia brillaban por la acumulación de lágrimas. En eso, Lucius comenzó a reír a sus espaldas.

-Todo terminó Hearth. Ya no puedes esconder la verdad-dijo Lucius, logrando por fin separarse de la pared y mantenerse en pie por si solo. Caminó hasta quedar frente a Sirius, sonriéndole de manera desafiante. Sirius les dedicó una última mirada de odio y repugnancia, y se fue del pasillo a paso vivo. James, Marianne y Lucius quedaron ahí, quietos durante varios minutos. Finalmente James miró a Marianne tratando de expresarle su decepción y lástima, y salió detrás de Sirius. Cuando solo Marianne y Lucius quedaron en el pasillo, la muchacha calló de rodillas contra el suelo, llorando. Lucius se agachó junto a ella, y la abrazó, permitiéndole que llorara sobre su pecho. No había sido aquella su intención, después de todo.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Sirius entró a la Sala Común hecho una furia. Las miradas se fijaron en él inquisitivamente a medida que subía las escaleras camino a su dormitorio. ¿Qué le sucedía? Detrás de él, con paso más tranquilo, entró James Potter, quien también subió hacia su dormitorio.

-¿Sirius?-dijo dudoso, al ver las cortinas de la cama de su amigo corridas, prohibiéndole la visión del mismo.

-Déjame solo James-le pidió Black. Potter pareció dudar. Finalmente, girando sobre sus talones, salió de la habitación. Sirius miró a través del dosel de su cama. No había ya nadie en la habitación.-¿Por qué me haces esto, Marianne?-susurró a la soledad del dormitorio. Cerró los ojos, y repentinamente, extraños recuerdos volvieron a su mente.

Una tarde, luego de la clase doble de Pociones, ella estaba hablando con él. Lucius pasó junto a ellos, y a Sirius le pareció ver que el Slytherin acariciaba sigilosamente la cintura de Marianne. Una vez que Malfoy hubo desaparecido en la curva del pasillo, Mary le había dicho que se tenía que ir a hacer algo que había olvidado, y salió corriendo por el mismo pasillo por el que había desaparecido Malfoy.

Otro recuerdo llegó a su mente. Era una tarde de verano, el año pasado, y estaban todos recostados junto al lago. James y él estaban fabricando un nuevo chasco. Potter se había olvidado de llevarlo al parque para terminarlo, así que Sirius se ofreció a ir a buscarlo. Todavía tenía grabado en la mente el momento en el que vio a Marianne subir por las escaleras que llevaban a las mazmorras. Estaba pálida. Sirius se le había acercado, preguntando si estaba bien, y ella pareció ponerse muy nerviosa al ver a Sirius. Había dirigido una mirada hacia la escalera, y rápidamente había convencido a Black de que subieran juntos hacia la Sala Común. Pero antes de perder de vista las escaleras de las mazmorras, Sirius había visto a Lucius subir por ellas, con su sonrisa arrogante de siempre.

Ahora todo encajaba a la perfección. Lucius y Marianne habían tenido una relación a escondidas. Y la habían mantenido hasta ahora, incluso cuando Malfoy estaba saliendo con Narcissa, y Marianne con él. Sirius se sintió enormemente traicionado. Usado. Engañado. Hearth le había mentido. Lo había usado como a un títere. Malfoy tenía razón. Ella no lo amaba realmente, de lo contrario, no hubiera seguido con su relación a escondidas.

Sintió una odio inmenso correr por sus venas. Odiaba a Malfoy por haberle quitado a Marianne, y la odiaba a ella por haberle mentido. Y lo peor de todo, era que él le había creído todas esas mentiras. _Nadie quiere estar solo, nadie quiere llorar_ pensó, recordando la canción que habían cantado juntos. ¡Cómo le había mentido! Ella ni siquiera estaba sola. _Si todo eso fue una mentira, entonces mientes muy bien, Hearth _especuló Sirius. Todas aquellas palabras de amor, las canciones... ¿qué nada era verdad?

Sirius pudo oír la música que inundaba el dormitorio. Pudo sentir una dulce guitarra tocando acordes calmos y melancólicos. (**N/a:** Esta canción es "Mientes tan Bien" de Sin Bandera. Jejeje, dije que la iba a poner. Pobrecito mi Sirius...L)

- _Que te quedaras conmigo una vida entera _

_Que contigo adiós invierno solo primavera   
Que las olas son de magia y no de agua salada   
Yo te creo todo y tú no me das nada   
Tú no me das nada   
Que si sigo tu camino llegaré hasta el cielo   
Tú me mientes en la cara y yo me vuelvo ciego   
Yo me trago tus palabras tu juegas un juego   
Y me brilla el mundo cuando dices juego   
Cuando dices juego.  
Cuando dices siento   
Siento que eres todo  
Cuando dices vida yo estaré contigo   
Tomas de mi mano y por dentro lloro   
Aunque sea mentira me haces sentir vivo   
Aunque es falso el aire siento que respiro.  
Mientes tan bien   
Que me sabe a verdad todo lo que me das   
y ya te estoy amando.  
Mientes tan bien   
Que he llegado a imaginar   
que mi amor llenas tu piel   
y aunque todo es de papel   
Mientes tan bien.  
Cuando dices siento   
Siento que eres todo.   
Cuando dices vida yo estaré contigo.   
Tomas de mi mano y por dentro lloro.   
Aunque sea mentira me haces sentir vivo   
Aunque es falso el aire siento que respiro.  
Mientes tan bien   
Que me sabe a verdad todo lo que me das   
Y ya te estoy amando.  
Mientes tan bien   
Que he llegado a imaginar   
que mi amor llenas tu piel   
y aunque todo es de papel   
Mientes tan bien.  
Y aunque todo es de papel...   
Mientes lo sé..._-cantó Sirius, todavía recostado en su cama. Pudo sentir como una solución salina brotaba de sus ojos azules, y rodaba por su rostro de tez blanca. Permaneció largo rato en esa cama, hasta que finalmente, calló dormido.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Peter caminaba silencioso por los pasillos. Se había quedado un tiempo más en compañía de Remus, mientras que Sirius y James volvían a la Sala Común. Pero pocos minutos más tarde, la enfermera le pidió que se fuera. 

Wormtail miraba con sorna por las ventanas. La nieve blanca caía pesadamente contra los muros y los suelos de Hogwarts, enterrando al castillo. Se sintió terriblemente aprisionado. Atrapado, sin salida. 

Las cosas no podían estar peor. Sirius había liberado un espíritu cantor en la Sala Común, los de Slytherin tenían que estar con ellos en la misma sala, y para rematar, James y Lily estaban de novios.

-Vamos, Peter, no seas estúpido. Ella nunca se hubiera fijado en ti. Además, James es tu amigo.-se dijo a si mismo.

-¿Hablando solo, Pettigrew?-susurró una voz malévola.

-Bella, déjame en paz-le dijo Peter, sin girar a mirarla. Estaba cansado, y todo lo que quería era llegar a su cuarto y tirarse a descansar. 

-Jajaja... Peter, que mal humor. Creí que éramos amigos-le habló Bellatrix, saliendo de entre las sombras, y parándose junto al muchacho.

-No tiene nada que ver con nuestra amistad, Bella.

-Tiene mucho que ver-susurró la muchacha. Peter frunció el entrecejo.

-No entiendo a dónde quieres llegar, Bella-confesó. Ella volvió a reír.

-Las cosas son muy claras. Tu estas perdidamente enamorado de Lily...-comenzó a hablar ella.

-¡Qué dices!-gritó Peter, nervioso. Bella volvió a reír.

-Tranquilo, no vine a castigarte. Déjame terminar.-le ordenó ella.- Decía: tu quieres a Lily, y yo quiero a James. ¿Estoy en lo correcto?

-Supongo-dijo dubitativo.

-¡Entonces vamos a trabajar juntos! Tenemos que hacer que se separen. Esa sangre sucia para vos, y para mi el bombón de James. ¿Qué te parece?-exclamó ella alegre.

-Me parece que te has vuelto completamente loca-le respondió Peter, retrocediendo.

-¡Vendrás corriendo a pedirme ayuda, Pettigrew!-gritó Bellatrix mientras Peter desaparecía por el pasillo. Caminó lo más rápido que le daban las piernas, mirando de vez en cuando hacia atrás, como si esperara que Bellatrix lo estuviera persiguiendo. _Está loca. No puedo hacer eso. No puedo. Lily es mi amiga. James es mi amigo. La canción lo dijo así. Amiga mía... amiga mía..._ iba pensando Peter. Finalmente, llegó hasta la puerta de la Sala Común. Entró. Varias personas estaban reunidas por ahí. Pero él se enfiló directo hacia su dormitorio. Entró. Las cortinas de la cama de Sirius estaban corridas.

-¿Padfoot?-preguntó Peter. Nadie respondió. Soltó un suspiro. No había nadie. Se dejó caer sobre su cama, y los pensamientos vinieron a su mente. Pero lo único en lo que podía pensar era en una muchacha pelirroja de bellísimos ojos verdes. Sacudió su cabeza._No, no, no, no y no. Olvídala._ se repitió mentalmente. Imposible. Pasa su desgracia, una música conocida comenzó a sonar en el dormitorio.-No, por favor, no. ¿Qué hice yo para merecerme esto? –comenzó a decir en voz alta, sabiendo lo que estaba por venir. ( La canción que viene ahora es "Corazón Espinado" de Santana. También la cantó Maná.).

-_Esa mujer me esta matando,  
me ha espinado el corazón.  
Por mas que trato de olvidarla   
mi alma no da razón.   
Mi corazón aplastado,  
dolido y abandonado.   
A ver, a ver, Tu sabes dime mi   
Amor ¿cuanto amor   
y que dolor nos quedó?   
Ah, Ah Ay corazón espinado   
como duele, me duele mamá.  
Ah, Ah, Ah, como me duele el amor.   
Como duele como duele el Corazón   
cuando uno es bien entregado   
Pero no olvides mujer _

_que algún día dirás _

_Ay, Ay, Ay come me duele el amor._

_Ah, Ah Ay corazón espinado   
como duele, me duele mamá.  
Ah, Ah, Ah, como me duele el amor.   
Como me duele el olvido...   
Como duele el corazón...  
Como me duele estar vivo...   
Sin tenerte a un lado amor.  
Corazón Espinado.-_ Peter se había ruborizado visiblemente, y agradeció que nadie estuviera ahí para verlo ni oírlo. Pero para su desgracia, un muchacho de pelo negro y ojos celestes, deprimido y enojado consigo mismo, había oído la canción desde su cama, escondido detrás de las cortinas.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

-Ya, Mary, no llores-dijo Lucius, acariciando el rubio cabello de la muchacha, quien lloraba acurrucada contra su pecho.-Tarde o temprano esto iba a suceder.- Marianne se separó bruscamente de Malfoy. Se puso de pie y lo miró con odio en los ojos.

-Esto era exactamente lo que querías que sucediera, ¿verdad? Yo no te importo. Solo querías molestar a Sirius.-exclamó ella, todavía llorando.

-Oh, Hearth, no seas estúpida. – espetó él, poniéndose de pie amenazadoramente. La muchacha tembló levemente.-Sabes que no quería eso.

-¡Todo esto es tu culpa! ¡Tuya! Sabías que yo no quería seguir contigo. Te lo había dejado claro-comenzó a gritar ella. El hielo del techo volvió a temblar amenazadoramente. Lucius lo miró con desconfianza.

-Será mejor irnos de acá-sugirió, ignorando a la muchacha que caminaba en círculos, con expresión desesperada.

-Dime, Malfoy, ya que eres tan astuto, ¿cómo mierda arreglo este desastre?-le gritó ella nuevamente. Los hielos volvieron a temblar.

-Vámonos-ordenó Lucius, tomándola de la muñeca.

-¡Suéltame! Déjame sol. ¡Te odio!-siguió gritando ella, mientras que forcejeaba para liberarse de la fuerte mano del rubio. Lucius puso los ojos en blanco. Soltó un resoplido, y antes de que Mary pudiera hacer algo, la había tomado de la cintura y se ha había colgado al hombro.-¡Bájame inmediatamente, Lucius Malfoy!-gritaba ella. Los hielos volvieron a temblar.-Si no me bajas...

-¡Cállate de una vez mujer del demonio, y no me obligues a hacer algo que no quiero!-estalló Lucius, tratando de salir lo más rápido posible de ese peligroso pasillo.

-¿Y ahora me amenazas? Primero arruinas mi perfecta relación con Sirius y...-dijo Mary.

-¿Qué yo la arruiné?-la interrumpió Lucius-yo no te obligué a que salieras conmigo a escondidas, y no te obligué a que me besaras en ese pasillo.

-Tu... yo... eres... ¡Oh, por dios!-dijo ella ofendida, todavía colgando del hombro del muchacho.-Eres el hombre más descortés que conocí en mi vida. ¿Qué nunca aceptas que estuviste mal?

-_Estuvimos_-la corrigió él.

-¿No lo entiendes, no? Yo amo a Sirius. Lo amo. Eso es algo que tu no entiendes

-Claro que lo entiendo-dijo sarcásticamente.-Pero si amabas tanto a Black, no entiendo porque me buscabas todo el tiempo.

-¿Qué yo te buscaba? ¡Yo nunca te busqué!

-Cállate que estamos llegando a la sala-le dijo Lucius y la dejó caer al suelo.

-¿Por qué me trajiste hasta acá?- dijo ella poniéndose de pie y sacudiéndose la tierra de la ropa.

-Te traje a un lugar seguro. Deberías agradecérmelo.-habló él, mientras que caminaba hacia el retrato.

-Yo no te lo pedí-le dijo ella, siguiéndolo

-Pero no peudes negar que te encantó que te trajera cargando-le dijo Lucius, deteniéndose y mirándola con una sonrisa burlona.

¡PLAF!

Marianne le había pegado una cachetada. La pálida piel de Lucius se hallaba ahora de colorada debido al golpe. Marianne tenía los labios apretados, y la mano todavía en el aire. Lucius volvió a sonreír, y diciendo la clave, entró en la sala. Mary entró detrás de él. Cada uno fue por un camino diferente. Lucius caminó directamente hacia donde se hallaba Rodulphus y Severus. Mary vio a Ángela y a Lily hablando con James. Se sintió incapaz de ir con ellos, y prefirió subir a su dormitorio. Una vez allí, no supo que hacer. Desconsolada, se sentó en la cama. No se entedía a ella misma. ¿Por qué había traicionado a Sirius de esa manera? Siempre se había sentido atraída por Lucius, y esa había sido la base de su furtiva relación. Pero Sirius era algo distinto. Ella sentía amor por él, y todavía no entendía porque había besado a Lucius cuando sabía que estaba de novia con Sirius.

-Las pasiones son muy fuertes para poder controlar, Hearth-dijo una voz fría, y calculadora. Mary levantó la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos duros de Lucius.

-¿Qué haces acá?-lo atacó ella.

-Vine a hacerte compañía-

-No la necesito-

-Yo no lo creo así-

-Cállate-

-De nada sirve que lo pienses una y otra vez, Hearth, porque no tiene sentido-

-No comprendo de que hablas-confesó ella, girando para no tener que mirarlo. Sintió una música a su alrededor. _No, no es el momento..._ pensó. Pero ya era tarde. (Esta canción es de los Babasónicos, un grupo de Argentina. La canción se llama "Irresponsables" y la amooo!!)

_- Somos culpables de este amor escandaloso   
Que el fuego mismo, de pasión alimentó.   
Que en el remanso de la noche impostergable   
Nos avergüenza seguir sintiéndolo. _–Lucius comenzó a cantar. Suavemente, tomó a Mary por lo hombro, y le cantó al oído. Lentamente, la hizo girar hasta quedar uno frente al otro- _Poco a poco, fuimos volviéndonos locos.   
Y ese vapor de nuestro amor, nos enredó con su licor   
Y culpa al carnaval interminable   
Nos hizo confundir, irresponsables.-_Luciua acarició con delicadeza el rostro de Marianne, quien se estremeció levemente pero no se movió.-_Si fuimos carne de la intriga casquivana   
Que la ignorancia del rumor hoy desató,   
Que descubiertos por la luz de la mañana   
Nos castigaron a desidia y al dolor.   
Poco a poco, fuimos volviéndonos locos.  
Y ese vapor de nuestro amor, nos enredó con su licor   
Y culpa al carnaval interminable   
Nos hizo confundir irresponsable._-Lucius terminó su canción y besó a Mary en la frente. Ella, nuevmanete, se acurrucó contra su pecho, sintiéndose protegida.

-Tienes razón, Lucius.-confesó ella, sin separase.-Nos confundimos. No nos dimos cuenta de lo irresponsables que eramos. 

-que somos, Hearh. Que somos...-la corrigió nuevamente.

·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·. ·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·.·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·. ·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·.·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·. ·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·.

No tienen una idea de lo que me tomó hacer este capítulo! No terminaba de decidir que poner y qué no. Para las fanáticas de Lunático (Moony), les prometo que se viene un capítulo exclusivamente del hombre lobo preferido.

**Deina-Black:** si, lo sé. Mary estuvo mal, pero créanme, esto tenía que suceder. Además, yo amo a Sirius, y nunca lo haría sufrir en vano. Si, me tardé bastante. ¡Y yo le había cambiado el nombre al capítulo! Solo que tardó muchísimo en actualizar... XD Voy a ver que puedo hacer con tu pedido de Linkpark. La verdad es que me pidieron tantas canciones que no se que hacer... jejeje. Y Próximamente, prometo mas L/J.

**herms malfoy:** me alegro que te haya gustado la historia. Y acá te doy mi continuación, aunque no se si es muy buena. Solo espero que les guste.

**oOKaOrU BlAcKOo:** Black Eyed Peas!! Los amoooo! Jajaja, si no te preocupes, también próximamente va a haber de ellos. Vamos a ver que puedo hacer con tantas canciones! Parece que esta historia me va a tomar más tiempo del que yo imaginaba. Y gracias por preguntar por mis vacaciones. Aunque respondo algo tarde, porque estamos en Abril. Pero sí, estuvieron geniales. Y si tarde tanto es porque mi PC estuvo enfermita, pobre...

**Kiara McGonagall:** bueno... lo que pasa es que de seguro no hubo alerta porque no figura como nuevo capitulo, sino que como reemplazo del "Alerta" que había dejado :-P Jijiji. Me di una vuelta por tus historias, y son muy buenas. Te dejé un par de reviews, espero que hayan llegado porque mi PC no funciona muy bien y hay veces que no deja los reviews. Gracias por el review!

**Marie Ann:** Puse una canción de Sin Banderas. Espero que haya sido de tu agrado. Y espero que este capítulot ambiént e haya gustado.

**Bellatrix88:** Bella, compañera. Confía en mi. Todo tiene una explicación lógica, y aquello que no lo tiene... bueno, se la podemos inventar. Jejeje. Si, estuvo un poco rebuscada, pero tranquila, todavía domino mis FFs (creo). Gracias por tu review.

**Luli-chan:** acá está la continuación. A ver que te parece. Gracias por el review.


	11. CAPÍTULO 11: Discusiones y coqueteo

CAPÍTULO 11: Discusiones y coqueteo 

-No puedo creerlo-dijo Lily, llevándose una mano a la boca, con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-¿Marianne, con _Lucius_?-quiso asegurarse Ángela, sentada junto a Lilian, en la Sala Común.

-Sí.-les confirmó con voz grave el joven Potter. Ambas muchachas habían visto a Black entrar hecho una furia, y a James seguirlo hasta el dormitorio, para después volver a bajar, y sentarse junto a ellas. Para ese entonces, las muchachas ya sabían todo lo que había sucedido.

-Nunca me lo hubiera imaginado.-confesó Ángela.

-Jamás nos comentó nada-aseguró Lily.

-No es algo para sentirse orgulloso, no?-les dijo James, con mirada apesadumbrada. En ese instante, la figura pequeña y regordeta de Peter entró por el agujero, y se enfiló directo hacia los dormitorios.-¿Y a ese que le pasa?-preguntó James, quien lo había visto. Las muchachas se encogieron de hombros.

-¿Cómo está Sirius?-le preguntó repentinamente Lily, tras un breve silencio.

-Destrozado. Créanme, Sirius realmente amaba a Mary-

-¿Y Remus? ¿Qué le había sucedido?-preguntó Ángela, quien parecía haber estado esperando durante toda la conversación para hacer esa pregunta. James pareció dudar antes de responder.

-Está bien-dijo él, sonriendo. Pero la mirada asesina de Ángela lo olbigó a decir algo más-Poppy no sabe muy bien qué es lo que tiene. Pero ya sabes, Remus siempre fue un muchacho enfermizo.-trató de tranquilizarla. Hubo un nuevo silencio.

-Y ¿el entrenamiento?-trató de sacar tema Lilian, quien sabía la fascinación de James por el Quidditch.

-¡Oh, excelente!-se entusiasmó el morocho.-Estoy seguro que este año la copa es nuestra. Somos el mejor equipo sin lugar a dudas. Estamos desarrollando unas nuevas técnicas de ataque. Pienso que estamos bien en defensa, pero nos faltan técnicas para atacar.-les empezó a explicar James. Ángela parecía bastante interesada. Si bien ella nunca se había postulado para el equipo, le encantaba el Quidditch, y disfrutaba mucho de ver los partidos. En cambio, Lily no sentía casi ningún interés en lo que James explicaba. Pero sabía que de aquella manera, iba a mantener entretenidos a sus dos amigos por un tiempo al menos. Fue entonces cuando por el agujero de la entrada, apareció la figura de Lucius, siempre serio y frío, con su mirada arrogante, seguida por la de Marianne, quien parecía acongojada y enojada al mismo tiempo. James y Ángela, compenetrados en la charla, no los vieron entrar. Lily, en cambio, pudo ver a Malfoy ir junto a los demás Slytherin, y a su amiga subir a los dormitorios. Estaba a punto de ponerse de pie cuando vio que Lucius estaba caminando también hacia los dormitorios, y consideró preferible quedarse allí y entretener un tiempo más a sus amigos. Tan ocupada estaba en ver hacia donde iba Malfoy que no se dio cuenta de que Ángela acaba de ponerse de pie.

-¿A dónde vas?-le preguntó la pelirroja.

-A caminar un rato. Me siento un tan encerrada-le respondió la rubia, pero Lily notó algo extraño en el tono de su amiga. No hubo tiempo para seguir hablando. Ángela ya se estaba alejando.

-¡ES UN IMBÉCIL!-los gritos de Narcisa Black se alzaron sobre las pocas personas que todavía quedaban en la sala común. La Slytherin entraba en aquel momento a la sala, acompañada por su hermana Bellatrix, quien tenía una expresión divertida.-¿QUIÉN DIABLOS SE CREE QUE ES? YO NO SOY EL JUGUETE DE NADIE. ME VA A ESCUCHAR.... ¿D"NDE ESTÁ?-gritó Narcisa.-LESTRANGE, ¿D"NDE ESTÁ?-le preguntó al Slytherin, quien se hallaba en uno de los sillones, conversando con Snape y otros Slytherin.

-¿Qué sucede Narcisa? Pareces nerviosa.-dijo Rodulphus, burlándose de la muchacha.

-No te burles de mi, Lestrange-le advirtió la chica.-Dime donde está Malfoy

-Acá estoy, Narcisa.-respondió una voz a su espalda, en un tono frío e inalterable. Todo sucedió en una fracción de segundo. Black había girado sobre sus talones, y había golpeado fuertemente a Malfoy en la cara.

-Puedes olvidarte de mi, Lucius. No vas a jugar con una Black-le dijo ella, e inmediatamente se fue hacia el dormitorio que compartía con las Gryffindor de cuarto año.

-¿Qué le sucede?-le preguntó Lucius a su hermana, Bella. La morocha se cruzó de brazos, y lo miró fijo, todavía con esa sonrisa divertida en los labios.

-Te dije que no jugaras con ella, Malfoy.-le respondió Bellatrix.

-¿Qué le dijiste?-reaccionó Malfoy, acercándose amenazadoramente a la chica.

-Nada. Ella se enteró sola.-le contestó ella. Luego, en un susurró le dijo-En Hogwarts las noticias viajan _muy_ rápido-y diciendo esto, se abrió camino hacia los cuartos de las muchachas.

Caminó hasta llegar frente a la puerta del dormitorio de cuarto año. Tocó. Nadie respondió. Puso los ojos en blanco, mientras que se mordía el labio inferior. Empujó la puerta para entrar.

Recostada en una cama, estaba su hermana, con la mirada perdida en el techo. No dijo nada al ver entrar a Bellatrix y cerrar la puerta detrás de ella.

-Es un estúpido-se limitó a decirle Bella, mientras que se recostaba en la cama opuesta.

-Si vienes a decirme que tu ya sabías que la relación no iba a funcionas, ya puedes irte-la atacó cortante Narcisa.

-Para nada. Vengo a decirte que esto le va a costar muy caro al maldito de Malfoy-la corrigió Bellatrix, con un brillo especial en sus ojos negros. Narcisa se incorporó en su cama. Tenía los ojos irritados, llenos de lágrimas.

-¿Sabes algo?-le dijo ella, con tono melancólico.-Por primera vez, no quiero vengarme...-le confesó Narcisa. Bella levantó las cejas.

-¿Por qué?

-No lo sé. Talvez sea porque realmente lo quería. O talvez porque ésta vez creí que él me quería. O talvez porque ésta vez había confiado en él... no lo sé, Bella.-le respondió Narcisa, mientras se volvía a recostar sobre su cama. Bella chasqueó la lengua.

-La verdad que no te entiendo, hermana. Ni siquiera te reconozco.-le dijo Bellatrix en tono despectivo, y poniéndose de pie, salió de la habitación.

La música comenzó a resonar en el cuarto, donde Narcisa permanecí recostada, incapaz de pensar. Se sentía desolada, dolida, traicionada... (**N/a:** esta canción es "El Problema", de Ricardo Arjona. No sé si les va a gustar, pero creo que refleja bastante bien lo que Narcisa siente....)

_- __El problema no fue hallarte,   
el problema es olvidarte.   
El problema no es tu ausencia,   
el problema es que te espero.   
El problema, no es problema,   
el problema es que me duele.   
El problema no es que mientas,   
el problema es que te creo.   
El problema no es que juegues,   
el problema es que es conmigo.   
Si me gustaste por ser libre,   
¿quién soy yo para cambiarte?   
Si me quedé queriendo sola,   
¿cómo hacer para obligarte?   
El problema no es quererte,   
es que tú no sientas lo mismo._-Narcisa, notó que era su voz la que cantaba esa canción. Pero no intentó evitarlo. Cantar aquella canción era una buena manera de desahogarse-_¿Y cómo deshacerme de ti si no te tengo?   
¿cómo alejarme de tí si estás tan lejos?   
¿Cómo encontrarle una pestaña   
a lo que nunca tuvo ojos?   
¿Cómo encontrarle tantas formas   
a lo que siempre fue un barranco?   
¿Cómo encontrar en la alacena los besos que no me diste?   
¿Y cómo deshacerme de ti si no te tengo?   
¿cómo alejarme de tí si estás tan lejos?   
Y es que el problema no es cambiarte,   
el problema es que no quiero.   
El problema no es que duela,   
el problema es que me gusta.   
El problema no es el daño,   
el problema son las huellas.   
El problema no es lo que haces,   
el problema es que lo olvido.   
El problema no es que digas,   
el problema es lo que callas.   
¿Y cómo de deshacerme de ti si no te tengo?   
¿cómo alejarme de tí si estás tan lejos?   
El problema no fue hallarte,   
el problema es olvidarte,   
el problema no es que mientas,   
el problema es que te creo.   
El problema no es cambiarte,   
el problema es que no quiero._-Narcisa escuchó las últimas estrofas de su canción, y no pudo evitar que una vez más, las lágrimas brotaran de sus ojos.

-----------------------------------

Bellatrix cerró la puerta del dormitorio de cuarto año dejando a su hermana adentro, sola. Apenas había bajado unos escalones cuando escuchó unos pasos, de otra persona que también bajaba. Ante su sorpresa, a mirar hacia atrás suyo, se encontró con la destrozada Marianne Hearth.

-Vaya, miren quien viene acá... la encantadora Mary-se burló Bellatrix, parándose en la escalera e interrumpiéndole el paso.

-Hazte a un lado, Black. No tengo ganas de discutir.-le dijo Marianne, quien tenía la cabeza gacha.

-No, claro, a ti no te gusta armar discordias, ¿eh?-dijo irónicamente la morocha. Marianne levantó levemente la cabeza. Pero no hubo respuesta.-¿Te crees muy viva, no? Te diré un secreto, Herat...-le habló Bellatrix, y se acercó al oído de Mary-Tener a mi primo es un gran logro... pero ir además en busca de Lucius...-Bella interrumpió su oración con una malvada risa-... a eso lo llamo yo ambición-concluyó. Marianne se separó bruscamente de la Slytherin.

-No sabes lo que dices-se apuró a contestar la rubia.

-No, Marianne, no soy yo la que no sabe lo que dice...-

-Eres una arpía.-le dijo Mary furiosa, apretando los puños. Bella alzó las cejas.

-Tú no eres quien para decir eso-contra-atacó Black. Marianne se quedó dura. Incapaz de decirle algo a Bellatrix, giró inmediatamente sobre sus talones, y subió corriendo hacia el dormitorio. Black sonrió triunfante.

-¿Qué le hiciste, Black?-le dijo una voz femenina a su espalda. Bella giró a mirar a su nueva oponente.

-Solo la hice poner los pies sobre la tierra. Caer a la realidad. Alguien debía haberlo, Evans.-le respondió Bella a la pelirroja que la miraba amenazante. Sin decirle nada más, Lily pasó junto a ella empujándola contra la pared, abriéndose camino hacia su dormitorio, donde sabía que encontraría a su amiga.

Bella la vio desaparecer con una expresión de asco en la cara. Escuchó entonces que en el dormitorio donde se hallaba su hermana había música. _"Ese espíritu comienza a agotar mi paciencia."_ pensó mientras terminaba de bajar las escaleras.

Al llegar a la Sala común, notó que ya casi no quedaba nadie en el dormitorio. Lestrange se había ido ya a dormir, Malfoy había desaparecido, y Snape estaba una mesa apartada, haciendo seguramente tareas. Ante su sorpresa, sentado solo en un sillón, con un libro sobre el regazo, se encontraba James. Sonrió, y se peinó rápidamente el pelo, mientras caminaba hacia él.

-¿Un día difícil, Potter?-le dijo Bellatrix, sentándose junto a él.

-¿Qué quieres?-le preguntó James, cerrando el liro.

-Solo quiero hablar-le dijo ella, fingiendo inocencia. James alzó una ceja.-¿Por qué no crees lo que te digo?

-Me has dado muchas razones por las cuales no creerte, Bellatrx-le explicó él.

-Creo que merezco una segunda oportunidad, ¿no?-le dijo ella, seria. Potter soltó un suspiro.

-De acuerdo. Acá está tu segunda oportunidad. ¿Qué me querés decir?-le preguntó James. Bella sonrió pícaramente, mientras que una música sonaba gravemente en el lugar. Snape lanzó una mirada de desconfianza a su alrededor. Pero esta vez, no era él quien iba a cantar. (**N/a: **La canción que viene ahora es la de Britney Spears "Toxic".)

_-Baby can't you see?   
I'm calling   
A guy like you should wear a warning   
It's dangerous, I'm falling.  
There's no escape, I can't wait   
I need a hit, baby gimme it   
Your dangerous, I'm loving it.  
Too high, can't come down.  
Losing my head, spinning 'round and 'round   
Do you feel me now?_ (**_Traducción:_**_ Nene, no puedes ver?   
Te estoy llamando.   
Un chico como tú debería usar una advertencia.   
Es peligroso, estoy cayendo.  
No hay escapatoria, no puedo esperar   
Necesito un golpe, nene dámelo   
Eres peligroso, lo estoy amando.   
Muy alto, no puedo bajar   
Estoy perdiendo la cabeza, dando vueltas y vueltas   
Ahora me sientes? _–Bellatrix se había puesto de pie, y ante la sorpresa de James, le cantaba a él! Potter miró a su alrededor, aterrado, rogando que nadie estuviera viéndolos. Bella canta al tiempo que caminaba alrededor del sillón. James se sentía acorralado, si salida. Repentinamente Bellatrix saltó por sobre el respaldo del sillón, y se sentó junto a James.-_With a taste of your lips   
I'm on a ride   
You're toxic, I'm slipping under.  
__With the taste of a poison paradise   
I'm addicted to you   
Don't you know that you're toxic?   
And I love what you do   
Don't you know that you're toxic?   
It's getting late to give you up   
I took a sip from the devil's cup   
Slowly it's taking over me   
Too high, can't come down   
It's in the air and it's all around   
Can you feel me now?   
With a taste of your lips   
I'm on a ride   
You're toxic, I'm slipping under.  
With the taste of a poison paradise   
I'm addicted to you   
Don't you know that you're toxic?   
And I love what you do   
Don't you know that you're toxic?(**Traducción:** Con ese sabor de tus labios,   
Estoy en este viaje   
Eres tóxico, estoy cayendo bajo   
Con ese sabor de un veneno paradisíaco   
Soy adicta a ti   
No sabes que eres tóxico?   
Y amo lo que haces   
No sabes que eres tóxico?  
Se está haciendo tarde para dejarte   
Tomo un Sorbo de la copa del diablo   
Lentamente se esta apoderando de mi.  
Muy alto, no puedo bajar   
Estoy perdiendo la cabeza, dando vueltas y vueltas   
Ahora me sientes?_

_Con ese sabor de tus labios,   
Estoy en este viaje   
Eres tóxico, estoy cayendo bajo   
Con ese sabor de un veneno paradisíaco   
Soy adicta a ti   
No sabes que eres tóxico?   
Y amo lo que haces   
No sabes que eres tóxico?) -_Bellatrix terminó de cantar su canción, con sus labios a pocos centímetros de los de él. James la miraba, rogando que no lo besara. Y ante su sorpresa, Bella sonrió, y le dio un beso en la mejilla.-Que descanses, James-le dijo, mientras que se ponía de pie.

------------------------

Ángela caminaba casi al trote por los pasillos vacíos de Hogwarts, rogando que sus pasos no resonaran demasiado como para ser oídos por un profesor. Tenía que llegar hasta la planta baja, donde se encontraba la enfermería. Finalmente, llegó. Empujó la puerta con cuidado, y entró en puntillas de pie, para no despertar a Pomfrey.

Solo había una camilla ocupada, hacia el final de la sala. Sonrió con ternura, mientras se inclinaba sobre la cama para ver al dormido Remus.

Tuvo que llevarse las manos a la boca para ahogar el grito. Frente a ella, recostado sobre la cama, había un muchacho de quinto año de Hufflepuff. Pero no había señales de Remus. Nada. Se dejó caer sobre una silla, confundida. ¿Dónde estaba Remus? Miró por la ventana, hacia el jardín, el cual se encontraba iluminado por una bellísima luna llena.

-------------------------

Era tarde. Todos ya estaban dormidos. Menos él. Se restregó los ojos, en un desesperado intento por mantenerse todavía despierto. Quería terminar ese libro antes de irse a dormir. Pero desde que había empezado a leer aquel libro que no había podido concentrarse. No llegaba acomprender qué le sucedía. Cerró el libro con brutalidad, y lo arrojó hacia la otra punta de la mesa, enfadado. Se paso una mano sobre el pelo negro grasiento.

Ante su sorpresa, la sala se llenó de una dulce y lenta múcisa, proveniente quien sabe de donde. Snape soltó un resoplido. Sabía lo que estaba por venir. (**N/a: **la canción que viene ahora es la de Limp Bizkit, "Venid Blue Eyes", que la amo, y ya me la pidieron varias veces. Les advierto que tiene varias modificaciones....jejejeje).

-_No one knows what it's like_

_To be the bad man_

_To be the sad man_

_Behind dark eyes._

_And no one knows_

_What it's like to be hated_

_To be fated to telling only lies._

_But my dreams they aren't as empty_

_as my conscience seems to be._

_I have hours, only lonely._

_My love is vengeance_

_That's never free._

_No one knows what its like_

_To feel these feelings_

_Like I do, and I blame you!_

_No one bites back as hard_

_On their anger_

_None of my pain woe_

_Can show through._

_But my dreams they aren't as empty_

_as my conscience seems to be._

_I have hours, only lonely._

_My love is vengeance_

_That's never free._

_No one knows what its like_

_To be mistreated, to be defeated_

_Behind dark eyes._

_No one knows how to say_

_That they're sorry and don't worry_

_I'm not telling lies._

_But my dreams they aren't as empty_

_as my conscience seems to be._

_I have hours, only lonely._

_My love is vengeance_

_That's never free._

_No one knows what its like_

_To be the bad man, to be the sad man_

_Behind dark eyes_.

_(**Traducción:** Nadie sabe como es   
Ser el hombre malo   
Ser el hombre triste   
Detrás de unos ojos oscuros.   
Y nadie sabe como es ser odiado   
estarse disolviendo por decir solo mentiras   
Pero mis sueños no están vacíos   
Como mi conciencia parece estarlo   
Tengo horas, solamente solo   
Mi amor es venganza   
Que nunca es libre.  
Nadie sabe como es  
Sentir estos sentimientos   
Como yo lo hago, y te culpo a ti!_

_Nadie regresa la mordida tan fuerte   
En su coraje   
Nada de mi angustia, de mi dolor_

_puede ser visto._

_Pero mis sueños no están vacíos   
Como mi conciencia parece estarlo   
Tengo horas, solamente solo   
Mi amor es venganza   
Que nunca es libre._

_Nadie sabe como es   
Ser maltratado, ser vencido   
Detrás de unos ojos oscuros.   
Nadie sabe como decir   
Que lo siente, y no se preocupen   
No estoy diciendo mentiras.   
Pero mis sueños no están vacíos   
Como mi conciencia parece estarlo   
Tengo horas, solamente solo   
Mi amor es venganza   
Que nunca es libre.  
Nadie sabe como es   
Ser el hombre malo, ser el hombre triste   
Detrás de unos ojos oscuros.) _-Snape terminó de cantar su canción, notando una angustia en el pecho, cortándole levemente la respiración.

-Severus...-se escuchó la voz adormecida de Lucius-¿Qué tipo de problema tienes que todas las noches te pones a cantar? Ya cállate hombre, que hay gente acá que disfruta de dormir.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

SIIII!!!!! Terminé el capítulo. Lo se, tardé... perdonen, pero no había creatividad en mi cabeza.... y sumado a eso, tengo la PC rota... por suerte conseguí otra... pero la mayoría de los archivos que tenía en la mía se perdieron... asi que tenía un verdadero problema... pero no se preocupen, fiel a mi palabra, nunca abandono mis historias.

**Earwen O-Ren Ishii: jajajjaa, gracias por tu review! Tengo que pedirte perdón, pero no pude poner a Remus en este capítulo... sin embargo, lo prometo en el siguiente. ¿Creiste que Peter se asociaba con Bella? ¿Y qué te hace pensar que no lo va a hacer? Nunca se sabe... después de todo, es una rata traicionera.**

**Sara Fenix Black: si, creo que estuve un poco cruel con Sirius, pero tienes que creerme que todo tiene un razón. Yo no soy capaz de hacer sufrir a mi perrito lindo sin una buena causa. Y nuevamente, a ti también perdón. No pude poner a Remus en este cap, y tampoco solucioné lo de Sirius. Pero los hice sufrir un poco a los otros persoajes.... jejejjee, si estoy siendo un poco mala, no?**

**Luli-chan: San Mungo?? Vamos, estoy un poco tocada de la cabeza, pero no para tanto... o si?? Nose, desde que leí el libro tres de HP que quise encontrarle una buena explicación a la traición de Peter... y los celos me pareció una posible razón, no?? Jejejeje.....**

**Bellatrix88: muchas gracias por tu review! Jajaja, si talvez la pelea tendría que haber sido más larga, pero bueno... en cuanto a Marianne... ella ya tomó una decisión, solo que no se da cuenta.... Black Eye Peas... si, voy a poner algo muy pronto, porque a mi también me gusta....**

**oOKaOrU BlAcKOo: otra que me pide Black Eyed Peas!! Entonces no voy a poder negarme... Futuramente, los prometo... en cuanto a Sirius, si ya se.... no para de sufrir el pobre, pero ya le va a tocar a otro sufrir... vamos a ver a cual.... todavía no lo decido (jejejeje... soy mala)**

Thuringwethil: jajjajaja, si la verdad que es una difícil elección entre Sirius y Lucius... pero creo que Marianne va  a hacer la elección correcta... No te hagas problema si hay algún capitulo en el que no me podes dejar review, está todo oks. 

Marie Ann: jejejej, no tenes nada que agradecerme. Al contrario, yo les agradezco a ustedes por darme ideas. Después de todo, sus canciones son las ideas para mi historia.... Peter, creo que él no es a lo que hay que temer, talvez hay que preocuparse un poquito más por Bella... vamos a ver que hace la chica...

Samantha Wood Lupin: gracias por el review! Jajajaja, si, fueron algo extraños los capítulo, en especial esos hielos colgantes del techo.,... nose, fue la idea de una mente lunática durante una de esos días de inspiración.... (te das cuenta que no digo nada coherente?) Ya me agregaste a tu MSN? Es que hace tanto que no entro con esto del problema de la PC... Gracias por las canciones que me recomendaste. En cuanto tenga mi PC de regreso (snif, snif como la extraño) voy a bajarlas y escucharlas.

Linnawen: la verdad es que todavía no me he hecho parte de la Orden Siriusiana... lo se... hace meses que dije que me haría miembro... pero nose porqué todavía no lo hice.... Linkin Park... la verdad que no conozco mucho, pero me han recomendado varias canciones de ellos, así que es posible que pronto ponga alguna.... No te hagas problema si no me podes dejar reviews, no me voy a enojar... jejejje. Por cierto, mi mail es gabitafhotmail.com si es que me queres agregar a tu MSN. No hablas español muy seguido? Y que idioma hablas? Con respecto a lo de tu página,no hay problema! Si queres, podes poner un link a mi historia. Es más, me encantaría que lo hicieras.

Vera Granger: cumbia?? Jajajaja, yo también lo había pensado... nose, tqalvez en algún momento publique algo.... lo voy a pensar.... jejejejeje

Dimebonitareina: gracias por el review! Me alegro que te haya gustado mi historia, aunque no es la gran cosa, pero bueno.... Gracias por las ideas de canciones!! Si, conozco la de Too Sexy, y también había pensado en publicarla en un momento... voy a ver si puedo...

Nita Black: gracias por el review! Parece que no puse nada de lo que me pediste, jijiji, perdón. Tengo un buen final para Sirius, aunque todavía nose si ese final incluye a Marianne... en cuanto a Lily y James... casi seguro en el próximo capítulo... y Remus... si seguro, el capítulo que viene.

Kiara McGonagall: que por qué la llaman Hearh? Bueno, porque es el apellido jejejejjee.... se nota que estabas cansada cuanto escribiste este review... Pues gracias por  los halagos! No creo ser tan buena escritora, solo escribo... dejo que mis dedos escriban solos... generalmente, lo que leen, es lo un reflejo de algunos de mis pensamientos, ideas, sentimientos.... una mezcla de todo! Por cierto, no tenes nada que agradecerme por el review. Si lo dejé, es porque me pareció realmente muy buena historia. Tengo que confesar que no soy de dejar reviews a menos que crea que la historia que leo vale la pena, y también soy bastante exigente en cuanto a lo que leo. Y tu FF era muy, pero muy bueno.

CoNny-B: muchas gracias por tu review! Y esta vez también me tardé muchísimo!! Si es cuché la canción Aunque no te pueda ver, de Alex Ubago, y me pareció muy tierna... Claro que me peudo pegar una vuelta por tus historias!! Con mucho gusto voy a leer alguna. 

Hcate: lo se!!! Me vas a matar por todo lo que tardé con este FF!!! Perdonnnnn!! Jjejejee, si la verdad es que originalmente yo tenía pensado empezar la historia con Marianne y Lucius siendo novios.... pero a medida que empecé a escribir, me di cuenta que eso no encajaba muy bien, así que hice unos pequeños cambios. No te preocupes, ya he prometido a casi todos una canción de Black Eyed Peas.

Arabella G-Potter Black: gracias por el review! Me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior...  espero que también te guste éste.

BLACKLADY: si, pobre Sirius... si siguen diciéndome eso voy a empezar a sentirme culpable.... jejejeje.... gracias por el mensaje.

Padfoot himura: gracias por el review, y me alegro que ni historia te haya gustado. Cuando hayas escrito una historia, te pido que me avises, porque me encantaría leerla.

Gracias a todos por los reviews y los mails. Y mil perdones por tardar tanto es publicar este capítulo. No me odien, si??

Saludos,

Mirlaur


	12. CAPÍTULO 12: ¡Quiero la verdad!

Capítulo 12: ¡Quiero la verdad! 

Lily despertó temprano aquella mañana. Miró por la ventana. Todavía seguía nevando. Carraspeó con la lengua. Por algún motivo que ni ella misma llegaba a entender, odiaba la nieve. Aunque no era gran sorpresa. Durante los últimos días, la nieve había sido causante de una gran cantidad de problemas. Y comenzaba a cansarse de un invierno tan crudo como aquel.

Se puso de pie, y mientras se cambiaba en silencio, miró a sus amigas en sus camas. Marianne dormía tranquilamente, tapada casi completamente con las frazadas, mientras que Ángela... ¡No estaba! Su cama estaba sin desarmar, lo cual demostraba que no había pasado la noche ahí. Lily se quedó dura unos segundos, y luego, vistiéndose lo más rápido que le daban las manos, corrió escaleras abajo, llevándose por delante a las pocas personas que estaban despiertas tan temprano en la mañana.

Soltó un suspiro de alivio al llegar a la sala, donde vio a Ángela. Tenía la mirada perdida en el fuego de la chimenea, con los brazos rodeándose las piernas, y sus cabellos castaños, casi rubios, sueltos, sin peinar, cosa poco común en ella.

-¡Angie!-la llamó Lily, sonriendo, mientras se acercaba a ella. La chica no le respondió.-¿Sucede algo?

-¿Qué es lo que nos están escondiendo, Lily?-soltó repentinamente la chica de mejillas sonrojadas, sin mirar a su compañera pelirroja.

-¿De qué hablas?-dijo sin comprender.

-Ayer a la noche fui a la enfermería. Quería ver a Remus-le dijo Ángela, todavía sin mirarla.-Y él no estaba ahí.-

-Angie, te pareció. El tiene que estar ahí. ¿En dónde sino?-la contradijo Lily, riendo. No hubo tiempo para replicar. El agujero de entrada a la sala se abrió, dando paso a los Merodeadores. Sirius, James y Peter avanzaban cuidadosamente ayudando a un pálido Remus a entrar.

-Puedo solo, muchachos-insistía el joven Lupin, tratando de zafarse de sus compañeros.

-¡No seas orgulloso, hombre!-le gritó Black, entre risas.

-¡Lily!-gritó James, dándose cuenta de que ella estaba ahí, y soltando a su amigo para ir con su novia. La pelirroja lo recibió con un corto beso. Ángela, mientras tanto, miró a los cuatro con una espantosa expresión de resentimiento.

-¿Cómo te sientes, Remus?-le preguntó Angie a Lupin. Éste se soltó inmediatamente de sus dos amigos, irguiéndose completamente, y sonriendo.

-Bien, mucho mejor. Poppy es una genio.-le respondió él.

-¡Maldito mentiroso!-gritó la chica, y corrió hacia Remus con la intención de golpearlo.

-¡Hey, hey, tranquila!-le dijo Sirius, quien la había atajado antes de que estuviera sobre Lupin.-¿Qué bicho te picó?

-¡Sé perfectamente que no pasaste la noche en la enfermería, Remus Lupin!-continuó gritando Ángela. Remus empalideció aun más, si eso era posible, y sin darse cuenta, Sirius soltó Angie, quien a pesar de ello no se movió de su lugar. Peter lanzaba miradas nerviosas de una lado al otro.

-Yo... tengo que ir a mi cuarto-se apuró a decir Pettigrew, y salió a toda máquina escaleras arriba.

-Ángela... yo puedo explicártelo todo...-dijo Moony, cayendo finalmente a tierra.

-Eso espero- lo interrumpió Angie.

-Pasó que...-comenzó Lupin, buscando ayuda en sus amigos.

-¡Pasó que lo tuvieron que llevar a San Mungo porque acá no tenían las pociones necesarias!-intervino James.

-No te metas, Potter.-le dijo cortante la chica de ojos miel.-La verdad, Remus.-volvió a pedir ella.

-Está bien, si quieres saber la verdad, te la voy a decir-le respondió Lupin, completamente serio. Sin saber porqué, Remus caminó a paso tranquilo hacia el piano en el cual tiempo atrás, James había interpretado una canción con la que había conquistado a Lily. El joven de cabellos casi rubios apoyó con cuidado sus manos sobre el teclado, y comenzó a tocar una suave canción.(La canción que viene ahora es de Alejandro Lerner, y se llama **"Secretos"**... y me parece que viene bien al caso.)

-_Hay algo que te quiero decir y no me animo_

_Yo sé que puede ser el miedo a que me digas que no._

_Pero hay algo en tu forma de mirar_

_Que me lo dice todo sin hablar._

_Hay algo que te quiero decir y no me animo.-_Remus cantó esta canción con voz suave y armoniosa. Sus dedos se deslizaban por el teclado del piano, y Ángela lo miraba asombrada, intentado acercársele. -_No encuentro la manera de empezar contigo_

_Te busco por un camino que nunca he recorrido_

_Y sé que en esa forma de mirar_

Hay algo que me pides sin hablar 

_Hay algo que te quiero decir y no me animo_-Remus siguió cantando. Ángela se le acercó, y parada junto a él, escuchaba la canción que estaba dirigida sin duda alguna a ella. Se sentía confundida. ¿Por qué le costaba tanto decirle la verdad? Pero repentinamente, viendo a aquel joven sentado en el piano, cantándole esa canción, ya no le importó nada. ¿qué más daba si tenía un secreto? Ella lo amaba tanto...

- _Te quiero aunque me guardes en silencio_

_Te quiero aunque me digas que no es cierto_

_Te quiero aunque no hablemos nunca de este amor_

_Pero hay algo en tu forma de mirar_

_Que me lo dice todo sin hablar_

_Hay algo que me quieres decir y no te animas_-antes de darse cuenta, Ángela se encontró a ella misma cantando una canción. Remus le sonrió tiernamente, mientras sus dedos se seguían deslizando por el piano, sacándole las notas más hermosas.

_-No encuentro la manera de empezar contigo_

_Te miro y te sonrío como un juego sin motivo._

_Te siento tan difícil de alcanzar,_

_Aunque me esté acercando sin pensar_

_Hay algo que te quiero decir y no me animo._-Remus cantó la última estrofa, y el piano terminó con melancólicas notas, y con una Ángela al borde del llanto.

-No vas a decírmelo, verdad?-soltó la chica. Su voz temblaba.

-Yo... no puedo-sentenció Lupin, sin siquiera mirarla. Tenía los ojos fijos en las teclas del piano. Angie se quedó quita, mirándolo. Luego chasqueó la lengua, y tomando dulcemente a Remus del rostro, lo hizo girar a mirarla, y lo besó.

-Si algún día decides confiar en mí, voy a estar esperándote.-le susurró al oído, y luego, poniéndose de pie, se fue. Remus la vio salir de la sala común, sin saber que decir.

-¿Qué sucedió?-le preguntó repentinamente la voz de James, a su lado.

-Me dejó-susurró Remus, todavía con la mirada fija en el lugar por el cual había salido Angie.

-¿Y qué haces acá, Moony? ¡Ve por ella!-le gritó Sirius, y tomándolo fuertemente de la túnica, lo hizo levantarse del piano, y ponerse de pie. Remus miró a sus amigos unos segundos.

-¡Vete!-le gritaron ellos. El rubio no esperó. Inmediatamente salió corriendo de la habitación, a todo lo que sus piernas le daban.

-Espero que la alcance-susurró James.

-Va a llegar. Nunca vi a alguien correr como lo hace Remus-le dijo Sirius, sonriendo.

Se escucharon unos pasos en la escalera. Había gente bajando de los dormitorios. James torció una mueca de asco al ver a Bellatrix bajar entre un grupo de muchachas de Slytherin. La morocha se percató de la presencia de Potter, y susurrándole algo a sus amigas, se acercó a él.

-Buenos días, James-lo saludó Bella una vez que estuvo junto a él. James pudo sentir la mano de Lily apretándole muy fuerte el brazo, y cortándole prácticamente la circulación.-Evans... hola.-se limitó a decirle la morocha a la pelirroja que la miraba con intenso odio.-¿Eras tu el que cantaba recién? Porque escuché una voz y un piano, así que pensé...

-No seas mentirosa, Bellatrix. Tú no piensas. Limítate a relatar las cosas como son. –dijo Sirius, quien se encontraba a espaldas de ella.

-Vaya, si es el bromista de mi primo-dijo casi con asco la Slytherin.

-No te equivoques, las arpías no forman parte de mi familia.-se burló nuevamente Black.

-Estas de humor, ¿eh? Bueno, me alegro. No esperaba que después de lo que te sucedió con Hearth estuvieras tan bien.-Bella escupió las palabras con maldad. Sabía que eso era una puñalada bien asestada. Sirius se quedó duro, sin saber que decir. Había empalidecido, y en sus ojos brillaban llenos de odio.

-Creo que tienes que irte, Black-le dijo cortantemente Potter, quien se veía venir una verdadera pelea. –Te esperan.-agregó al ver a Lestrange conversando con otros de Slytherin.

-Si... me voy.-dijo Bella, lentamente. Giró a mirar a James por última vez, le guiñó un ojo, y se alejó hacia donde se encontraba Lestrange.

-Es asquerosa-susurró Lily, cuando estuvo lejos.- Y muy odiosa

-Si no fuera mi prima, y si no fuera mujer, ya la habría matado-susurró Black, quien tenía los puños apretados.

-No le hagas caso, Canuto. No vale la pena-le dijo Potter, apoyándole una mano en el hombro.

En ese momento, una nueva tanda de personas bajó por las escaleras de los dormitorios. Sirius torció su mirada hacia allí, y la vio. Vestía con el uniforme de Gryffindor. Tenía el pelo rubio suelto, y pulcramente peinado. Llevaba la mirada gacha, y en los brazos cargaba con varios libros.

-Vamos a comer, Sirius-le dijo James, quien había visto la llegada de la chica, y estaba dispuesto a sacar a su amigo de ahí lo más pronto posible.

-No, espera-le dijo Black en tono imperioso. Potter no dijo nada, sino que se limitó a mirar a Lily, quien parecía realmente muy nerviosa.-Ya regreso-les dijo, y se fue hacia donde se encontraba sentada Marianne, acomodando sus libros en una mesa.

-James, haz algo-le rogó Lily, en un susurro, mientras veía a Black acercándose cada vez más a Mary.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Potter, también nervioso.

-No se, cualquier cosa.-

-¿Cómo qué?-

-¡Tu eres el creativo, James, por todos los cielos!

-Y tu eres la inteligente, Lily. ¡Piensa!

-¡No se! No se me ocurre nada.

-¡A mi tampoco!

-Tarde-sentenció Lily, al ver que Sirius ya había llegado junto a Mary.

Marianne se encontraba demasiado concentrada en sus libros como para notar que había alguien junto a ella, sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

-Marianne-escuchó esa voz que le era tan conocida, y tan querida, y sintió miedo de levantar la vista para encontrarse con aquellos ojos azules.

-Sirius-susurró ella, sin levantar todavía la mirada, continuando con los libros.

-¿No vas a mirarme?-preguntó Black, rudamente. Mary cerró levemente los ojos, mientras soltaba un suspiro. Conocía a Sirius, y sabía lo que se venía. Y lo quería evitar. Levantó la cabeza y lo miró. Los ojos azules de Black brillaban con cierto odio. Sintió que se le partía el alma. Sirius la odiaba.-Supongo que ahora estas feliz, ¿no?-le preguntó con maldad. Black sentía el terrible impulso de besar a la muchacha que estaba frente a él, y al mismo tiempo, el deseo de hacerle todo el mal que pudiera.-Jugaste un ratito conmigo, y después te fuiste con Malfoy. Se deben de haber reído mucho, ustedes dos, _juntos. _La deben de haber pasado muy bien. Riéndose de mi, ¿no es así?-

-Sirius, por favor. Sabes que no es así.-susurró Mary, con la voz dolida.

-¿Y cómo es entonces? Porque la verdad, no lo entiendo, Hearth.-la cortó Black.

-Yo...-Mary quería explicarse, pero sabía que no había explicación.-Lo siento... mucho-finalizó. Sirius sonrió amargamente.

-Me lo imaginaba.-habló Black. Sentía una terrible presión en el pecho.-Entonces, supongo que esto es todo, a menos que tengas algo que decir.-

-Te amo, Sirius-le dijo ella, poniéndose de pie.

-Un poco tarde para acordarte, ¿no crees?-Black escupió las palabras con odio, llenas de veneno, y luego giró para volver con James y Lily, quienes estaban ahí quietos, sin sber que hacer.-¿Vamos a comer?-preguntó a sus amigos, sin detenerse a esperarlos, sino que siguió caminando.

-Voy con ella, tu baja a comer-le dijo Lily a su novio, quien asintió, y desapareció a través del agujero, detrás de Sirius.

-Mary...-susurró la voz de Lily a la muchacha rubia que tenía la vista empañada de lágrimas. Hearth miró a su amiga unos segundos, y luego, salió corriendo hacia su dormitorio. Evans la siguió.

Bellatrix miraba la imagen frente a ella llena de regocijo. Acaba de ver como Marianne subía su dormitorio, destrozada, y ahora, no podía dejar de reír.

-¿Qué es lo divertido?-le gruñó la voz de Lucius, al llegar junto a ella. Bella dejó de reír pausadamente.

-A tu noviecita le acaban de romper el corazón-dijo ent ono burlón, con una sonrisa divertida en los labios.

-¿Narcisa?-preguntó Malfoy, asombrado. Black volvió a reír.

-Lucius, no me hagas reír. Hablaba de Marianne. Nunca consideraste a mi hermana como tu novia, por lo visto-

-¿Dónde está?-

-¿Marianne?

-Tu hermana ¬¬u

-¿qué te importa?-lo atacó Bella.

-Mucho-

-No parece

-No es de tu incumbencia si parece o no.

-Tampoco de la tuya saber donde se encuentra ella.

-Dímelo.

-¿Para qué?

-Quiero hablar con ella.

-No.

-¿No qué?

-Si piensas que voy a dejarte que las sigas lastimando, estas muy equivocado.

-No es nada que ver, Bella. Quiero pedirle que me perdone-admitió Lucius. Bellatrix volvió a reír.

-¿Escuché bien?

-Basta, Bella-sentenció Malfoy.

-De acuerdo. Te diré donde está. Pero te aseguro que no te va a perdonar.

Estaba allí acostada, boca abajo. No tenía ganas de salir. Se sentía terriblemente mal. El recuerdo de la traición todavía la atormentaba. Cada vez que lo recordaba, las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos. Alguien tocó a la puerta.

-Quien quiera que sea, puede ir yéndose-le gritó Narcisa.

-Buenos días-susurró la voz de Malfoy, quien había entrado en el cuarto. Black se incorporó de un salto en su cama.

-¿Qué crees que haces aquí?-lo atacó rápidamente.

-Cálmate, vine a haber, Narcisa.-le dijo él, caminando hacia ella.

-¡Yo no quiero hablar contigo! Lárgate.-le gritó ella.

-Solo escúchame. Son unos segundos.-

-No tengo el menor interés en escucharte, Lucius.-se apresuró a decirle ella, poniéndose de pie. Se escuchó una canción dentro de la habitación, y ambos supieron lo que sucedería. Lucius soltó un suspiro de resignación. (N/a: la canción de ahora.... Shut Up, de Black Eyed Peas.... jejejejje. Espero que les guste )

_-Shut up  
_

_Just shut up  
_

_Shut up _

Shut it up, just shut up

Shut up

Just shut up

Shut up

Shut it up, just shut up

(_**Traducción**: Cállate,_

_Sólo cállate,_

_Cállate,_

_Cállalo, solo cállate_

_Cállate,_

_Sólo cállate_

_Cállate_

_Cállalo, solo cállate)_- Narcisa comenzó a cantar una canción, avanzando hacia Lucius y empujándolo a un lado, y abriéndose paso, abrió la puerta del dormitorio y comenzó a bajr als escaleras mientras que cantaba la canción. Malfoy reaccionó, y la comenzó aperseguir, escaleras abajo.- _We're trying to take it slow  
_

_But we're still losin control  
_

_And we're trying to make it work  
_

_But it still ends up the worst  
_

_And I'm craaazzzy  
_

_For tryin to be your laaadddy  
_

_I think I'm goin crazy _

_**(Tr:** Tratamos de tomárnoslo despacio_

_Pero seguimos perdiendo el control_

_Y estamos tratando de hacerlo funcionar_

_Pero cada vez termina peor_

_Y yo estoy locaaa_

Por tratar de ser tu chica 

_Creo que me estoy volviendo loca)_-Narcisa llegó a la Sala común, y Lucius se apuró a tomarla de la muñeca para evitar que se fuera, pero ella se soltó, y comenzó a cantarle la siguiente estrofa de la canción, verdaderamente enojada.

-_G__irl, me and you were just fine, you know  
_

_We wine and dine.  
_

_Did them things that couples do when in love, you know  
_

_Walks on the beach and stuff, you know  
_

_Things that lovers say and do  
_

_I love you boo (**Tr:** Nena, tu y yo estabamos bien, ¿sabes?_

_Bebíamos y comíamos._

_Hacíamos cosas que hacen las parejas cuando se aman, ¿sabes?_

_Caminatas por la playa y esas cosas, ¿sabes?_

_Cosas que los enamorados se dicen y hacen_

_Yo te amo._)-Lucius se encontró repentinamente persiguiendo a Narcisa por toda la Sala Común, y cantándole parte de la canción.

- _I love you too (**Tr: **Yo también te amo)_-le respondió ella. Deteniéndose y mirándolo brevemente.

-_I miss you a lot (**Tr:** Te extraño mucho)_-aprovechó Malfoy para decirle.

-_Miss you even more (**Tr: **Yo te extraño aún más)-_le respondió ella.

-_That's why I flew you out  
_

_When we was on tour  
_

_But then something got out of hand  
_

_You start yellin when I'm with my friends  
_

_Even though I had legitimate reasons (**Tr:** Esa es la razón por la cual te traicioné_

_cuando estuve de en el colegio_

_Pero entonces algo se me fue de las manos_

_Tu empezaste a gritar cuando estaba con mis amigos_

_Incluso cuando tenía mis legítimas razones)_-sin darse cuenta, Lucius había comenzado una discusión "cantada" con Narcisa.

-_Bull shit (**Tr:** Mentira)-_lo contradijo ella.

-_You know I have to make them dividends (**Tr: **Sabes que yo tengo que hacerlos pagar_-le respondió Lucius, quien comenzaba a ponerse nervioso.

_-Bull shit (**Tr:** Mentira)_-volvipó a decirle ella._  
_

_-How could you trust our private lives girl  
_

_That's why you don't believe my lies  
_

_And quit this lecture  
_

_(**Tr:** Como puedes contar nuestras vidas privadas, nena_

_Es por eso que no crees mis mentiras_

_Y acá termina esta charla)_-Lucius terminó la última oración y le dio la espalda a Narcisa, quien sin embargo, siguió cantando.

-_Shut up,_

_Just shut up, shut up_

_Shut up,_

_Just shut up, shut up._

_We're trying to take it slow  
_

_But we're still losin control  
_

_And we're trying to make it work  
_

_But it still ends up the worst  
_

_And I'm craaazzzy  
_

_For tryin to be your laaadddy  
_

_I think I'm goin crazy _

_**(Tr:** Cállate,_

_Sólo cállate, cállate_

_Cállate,_

_Sólo cállate, cállate,_

_Cállate._

_Tratamos de tomárnoslo despacio_

_Pero seguimos perdiendo el control_

_Y estamos tratando de hacerlo funcionar_

_Pero cada vez termina peor_

_Y yo estoy locaaa_

Por tratar de ser tu chica 

_Creo que me estoy volviendo loca)_-Narcisa prácticamente lo interrumpió. De a poco, las mujeres de Slytherin se iban ubicando junto a Narcisa, empezando por su propia hermana, Bellatrix. Y los muchachos de Slytherin no tardaron en ir detrás de Lucius, dirigidos por Snape y Lestrange. Lestrange se apuró a intervenir, antes de que aquello terminara de mala, manera, y colocándose entre Malfoy y Black, comenzó él también a cantar.

_- Why does he know she gotta move so fast  
_

_Love is progress if you could make it last  
_

_Why is it that you just lose control  
_

_Every time you agree on takin it slow  
_

_So why does it got to be so damn tough  
_

_Cuz fools in lust could never get enough of love  
_

_Showin him the love that you be givin  
_

_Changing up your livin  
_

_For a lovin transistion  
_

_Girl lip so much she tryin to get you to listen  
_

_Few mad at each other has become our tradition  
_

_You yell, I yell, everybody yells  
_

_Got neighbors across the street sayin  
_

"_Who the hell?!?"  
_

_Who the hell?  
_

_What the hell's going down?  
_

_Too much of the bickering  
_

_Kill it with the sound and  
_

_( **Tr:** Porque el sabe que ella se va a mover tan deprisa_

_El amor es progreso si tu lo puedes hacer durar._

_Porque tu siempre pierdes el control_

_Cada vez que aceptas en tomártelo con calma.  
_

_Entonces por que esto tiene que ser tan difícil?_

_Porque los tontos lujuriosos nunca reciben suficiente amor._

_Demuéstrale el amor que vas a darle_

_Cambiando tu forma de vida_

_Por una transición amorosa.  
_

_Ella se esfuerza tanto, tratando de que tu la escuches,_

_Volvernos locos unos a otros se ha vuelto una tradición_

_Tu gritas, yo grito, todos gritamos_

_Tenemos a los vecinos en la calles diciendo_

"_Quién diablos...?"_

_Quien diablos?_

_Que mierda está sucediendo?_

_Demasiadas pelas,_

_Y hay que matarlas con el sonido y....)_-Lestrange le hablaba aleatoriamente a cada uno, pero Narcisa, quien nuevamente perdía el control, lo interrumpió.

-_Shut up,_

_Just shut up, shut up_

_Shut up,_

_Just shut up, shut up._

_**(Tr:** Cállate,_

_Sólo cállate, cállate_

_Cállate,_

_Sólo cállate, cállate,_

_Cállate.)_-dijo Narcisa, empujando a Rodulphus a un lado, y volviendo a enfrentar a Lucius.

- _Girl our love is dyin  
_

_Why did you stop tryin_

_(**Tr: **Nena, nuestro amor está muriendo_

_Por qué dejaste de tratar?)_-le dijo Malfoy, tratando de acercársele.

_-I never been a quitah  
_

_But I do deserve betta_

_(**Tr: **Yo nunca fui una desertora_

_Pero me merezco algo mejor)_-le respondió ella, empujándolo hacia atrás con una mano.

_-Believe me I won't do bad  
_

_Let's forget the past_

_And let's start this new plan_

_(**Tr: **Créeme que yo no haré mal_

_Olvidemos el pasado_

_Y empecemos un nuevo plan)_

_-Why? Cuz it's the same old routine  
_

_And then next week I hear them scream_

_(**Tr: **Para qué? Si es siempre la misma rutina_

_Y la semana que viene voy a escucharlos gritar.)_

_-Girl I know you're tired of the things they say_

_(**Tr: **Nena, sé que estas cansada de las cosas que ellos dicen)_-Lucius trató nuevamente de acercársele, y acariciarle el rostro, pero ella se alejó de él, todavía enojada.

_-You're damn right  
_

_Cuz I heard them lame dame excuses just yesterday_

_(**Tr: **Tienes la razón_

_Porque yo los escuché decir esas malditas excusas apenas ayer.)-_ le respondió Narcisa, quien no daba el brazo a torcer.

_-That was a different thing_

_(**Tr: **Eso era algo diferente)_-se apresuró a objetar Malfoy.

_-No it ain't_

_(**Tr: **No, no lo era.)-_lo contradijo ella.

_-That was a different thing_

_(**Tr:**Eso era algo diferente)_

_-No it ain't_

_(**Tr: **No, no lo era)_

_-That was a different thing_

_(**Tr: **Eso era algo diferente)_

_-It was the same damn thing  
_

_Same ass excuses  
_

_Boy you're usless  
_

_Wwwhhhyyy???  
_

_(**Tr: **Era la misma cosa,_

_Las misma excusas de mierda,_

_Nene, eres inservible_

_Porqueeee?)_-le gritó Narcisa, mientras que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.-_Shut up,_

_Just shut up, shut up_

_Shut up,_

_Just shut up, shut up._

_**(Tr:** Cállate,_

_Sólo cállate, cállate_

_Cállate,_

_Sólo cállate, cállate,_

_Cállate.)  
_

_-Stop the talking baby  
_

_Or I start walking baby._

_Stop the talking baby  
_

_Or I start walking baby _

_(**Tr:** Detén la charla, nena._

_O empezaré a irme, nena_

_Detén la charla, nena._

_O empezaré a irme, nena)-_Le dijo Lucius, pero no era una amenaza, sino una advertencia._  
_

_-Is that all there is?_

_Is that all there is?_

_Is that all there iiiss?_

_(**Tr:** Eso es todo lo que hay?_

_Eso es todo lo que hay?_

_Eso es todo lo que haayy?)-_la música fue callando, y allí estaban, enfrentados, Lucius y Narcisa. Dos lágrimas rodaron por el rostro de la Slytherin.-Si eso es todo lo que hay, Lucius, prefiero quedarme sin nada-sentenció ella. Y levantando su cabeza en alto y con orgullo, le dio la espalda al muchacho, y salió por el agujero de la Sala Común.

-Te dije que no te iba a perdonar-susurró la voz de Bellatrix al oído del dolido rubio.

Sisis, lo se, me tardé una eternidad, pero no me odien, ¿si? Al menos lo actualizo.... ejejje. Talvez algunos notaron algunas modificaciones en la letra de Shut up, pero es una muy leve, para que enganche con el ambiente. Espero que les hayan gustado las canciones.

**Padoot himura: **gracias por el review! Y gracias por agregarme a tus favoritos... jejeje... seguro que ya se te va a ocurrir algo para escribir... si se me ocurrió a mi algo, se le puede ocurrir a todo el mundo. Y en cuanto la hayas escrito, avísame, así la leo. Saludos.

Sara Fénix Black: jajajaja... si, pobre Sirius. Lo sigo haciendo sufrir, pero denme tiempo, y en uno o dos capítulos, prometo más acción para Sirius, algo de sufrimiento para Peter, unos problemitas para James, y muchos secretos por revelarse para Remus. Solo necesito tiempo... tengo tantas cosas malas para escribir! Jajaja. 

**Linnawen:** jajajaj... pero acá está Sirius en acción! Aunque no dejo de hacerlo sufrir... pero bueno, la vida es así. Subidas y bajadas, aunque me parece que últimamente Sirius no para de caer... bueno, ya va a volver a subir! Catalán? Mirá vos! Yo la verdad no se nada de catalán, pero debe ser difícil. A veces voy a parar a una página en catalán, y la verdad, no entiendo nada u

**Paty de Blackin...UU:** gracias por las recomendaciones! Si, la verdad, hasta yo dudo del género... porque lo empecé pensando en uno de humor, pero se me fue cambiando durante el camino... y así quedó... en cuanto a tus cinco puntos, acá hay más de Remus, va a haber canciones tanto de Evanescence y Simple plan porque amo a los dos, Sirius va a dejar de sufrir en algún momento... pero James... como que no puedo evitar que esté con Lily (recuerda que si no los junto, no va a haber Harry en unos años...) pero prometo que va a haber problemas en la parejita del año...

**Hcate:** compañera!! Gracias a ti también por tu review. Deseo n° 1 (canciones de Evanescence) concedido pero a futuro... y el deseo n° 2 (felicidad para Sev) bueno, yo ya tengo planeado algo para mi Snape, aunque nose que les va a parecer.

**Marie Ann:** gracias por los halagos! Espero que también te hayan gustado estas canciones.... y no prometo nada con respecto a Bella... recuerda que ella es de Slytherin.... y James es todo un galán....

**Kiara McGonagall:** hola, hola amiga! Jajaja, gracias por lo halagos. Un Neville/Luna?? Mmm... me gusta, buena pareja. A mi me pasa lo mismo. Todas las noches me pongo a pensar cómo seguir ciertas historias, y hasta hay veces que se me vienen a la cabeza nuevas ideas para nuevas historias... jajajaja! Pero por el momento, no voy a seguir con ninguna otra historia, al menos hasta no terminar alguna de las que tengo (me estoy volviendo loca). Gracias por el review!

**jessytonks:** bienvenida a mi FFs antes que nada! Y segundo, muchas gracias por dejar un review!! Y no odien a Marianne, no es tan mala. Me gustaría verlas a todas ustedes con los bombones de Lucius y Sirius, a ver cuantas de ustedes soportarían la tentación (acéptenlo chicas, yo al menos no podría evitar tratar de estar con los dos )

**Monik:** a ti también bienvenida a mi historia, y gracias por tu review! Bueno, la verdad es que la mayoría de las canciones las pongo porque a mi me gustan mucho, o porque me recuerdan algo o a veces porque son canciones que me piden muchas veces. En cuanto a Queen, yo también los amo, en especial porque le gusta a mi padre y lo escucho desde chiquita. Y ya no tienes que esperar, acá está el capítulo 12!

**CoNnY-B:** jajaja, no hay problema, no importa si no podes dejar review, me basta con saber que alguien lee mis historias. Espero que te guste este capítulo.

**Earwen O-Ren Ishii:** jajaja, me alegra saber que no soy la única que tarda mucho en actualizar. Pero, la verdad, es que se hace difícil actualizar seguido... jajaja, si, Bella es todo un caso especial, porque aunque se hace la malita, tiene su lado sensible, que no va a tardar en aparecer. Después de todo, todos los Slytherins están dejando al aire sus debilidades... espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo que por cierto tardó, y muchooo!

**Lady-Weasley-o2:** jajajaj, bienvenida a vos también, y gracias por el review. Acá tienes la canción Shut up, de Black Eyed Peas, a pedido tuyo y de los demás lectores. Jajaja, me alegro que te guste la trama. Saludos.

**Vicky:** gracias por el review! Con respecto a tu pedido, necesito que me digas alguna cancipon que te guste de Linkin Park para ponerla. No te aseguro que la pueda poner, pero voy a hacer todo, todo lo posible.

**Isa:** jajaja, volviste! No te preocupes por no haber dejado review, como ya dije antes, lo importante no es el review, sino saber que hay alguien que lee mi historia. Gracias, y prometo tratar de poner algo de lo que me pediste.

Bueno, esto es todo por hoy. Ah! Se le olvidabe: ADELANTOS DE LO QUE SE VIENE:

James y Lily tienen algunos problemas

Remus debe tomar una decisión importante

Sirius encuentra a alguien especial.

Lucius está con alguien que nadie lo puede creer

Peter en problemas

Sorpresas para Snape

Bellatrix es el centro de la discordia


	13. CAPITULO 13: Recomponiendo parejas

**CAPITULO 13: Recomponiendo parejas**

-¡Angie!-gritó Remus, mientras corría por los pasillos desiertos. Solo escuchaba sus propios pasos como respuesta.-¡Ángela! ¿Dónde estas?-giró en el siguiente pasillo, y estuvo a punto de chocarse con la persona que buscaba.-Ángela...-la llamó. Estaba apoyada contra la pared, y apenas notó la presencia de Lupin, giró dándole la espalda.

-¿Sí?-respondió con la voz quebradiza. Remus supo que estaba llorando.

-No quiero perderte, Angie-le dijo, acariciándole los brazos.-Voy a decirte la verdad, aunque me temo que no te va a gustar-dijo Remus, en un suspiro. Ángela giró a mirarlo, sus ojos fijos en los de Moony. Un breve silencio. Ángela tenía los ojos rojos del llanto, y algunas lágrimas todavía rodaban por su rostro.-Ayer no fui a la enfermería.-comenzó Remus.-De seguro no lo sabes, pero escondido debajo del Sauce Boxeador existe un camino secreto, que conduce a la Casa de los Gritos... y es allí a donde fui anoche.-Lupin hizo una pausa. No sabía bien como contarle todo a la muchacha que tenía delante suyo.-Voy ahí todos los meses, Angie... durante la luna llena.-soltó finalmente. La muchacha de pelo castaño claro y ojos miel lo miró sin comprender, y luego rió amargamente.

-Remus, podrías haberte inventado algo mas realista-exclamó enojada, cruzándose de brazos.

-No estoy mintiéndote, Ángela. Soy un licántropo.-le aseguró Remus, con una horrible sensación en el estómago, y un mareo inexplicable. La chica no respondió. Remus no se atrevía a mirarla a los ojos, y en cambio, fijó su mirada en la ventana más cercana, a través de la cual podía ver la nieve caer sobre los parques de Hogwarts.

-Yo...-trató de gesticular Ángela, completamente pasmada.

-Está bien, Ángela. No tienes que decir nada-se apuró a interrumpirla Lupin. Se sentía terriblemente dolido, y no quería oír las palabras de rechazo que pronto creía que saldrían de los labios de aquella mujer a la que amaba.-Te comprendo completamente si es que no quieres estar más conmigo. No tienes que darme ninguna explicación...-

-Shhh!-le dijo Ángela, posando suavemente uno de sus dedos sobre los labios de Remus.-Tú tampoco tienes que decir nada.-le susurró ella al oído, con un toque de picardía. Y luego, sin decir nada más, lo abrazó fuertemente.-Me alegra tanto que me lo hayas contado, Remus. No sabes lo bien que me hace...-le dijo ella, sin soltarlo. Lupin sonrió relajado.

-Es por estas pequeñas cosas por las que te amo tanto-le respondió Remus, mientras que también la abrazaba con fuerza.

--------

Volvía de comer. Aunque en realidad, no había probado bocado. Toda esa gente amontonada, el frío, y el recuerdo de la traición... a esto se le había sumado el hecho de que Lily y Potter estuvieran todo el tiempo pegoteados... claro, sin olvidarse de Remus y Ángela....

_"Eso se llama celos, Black"_se dijo Sirius a si mismo, mientras sacudía la cabeza para alejarse los oscuros pensamientos. No quería estar celoso de sus mejores amigos. ¡Al contrario! Nada lo hacía más feliz que ver que sus amigos estaban felices... lástima que él no pudiera compartir esa felicidad...

Entró en la sala común, pero no se sorprendió de encontrarla vacía. O casi vacía.

Sentada, sola, en un sillón, leyendo un libro estaba una muchacha. Tenía el cabellos largos y ondulados, color castaño oscuro, y a pesar de estar sentada, Sirius pudo notar que era bastante alta. La conocía. De hecho, la conocía _muy_ bien. Un año atrás, habían estado en algo parecido a una "relación". Pero todo se había echado a perder quien sabe porqué. Era una muchacha estudiosa, inteligente sin duda, muy alegre y divertida, tal como a Sirius le gustaban. Pero tenía ese pequeño detalle de ser bastante celosa, lo cual se intensificaba con el hecho de que Black fuera un muchacho muy atractivo. Y como broche de oro... era de Slytherin.

-Cassandra Wisdom, que sorpresa-la llamó en tono divertido. La muchacha levantó la cabeza y posó sus ojos miel en Sirius, para dibujar luego una sonrisa divertida.-No sabía que estuvieras en Gryffindor hospedándote.

-Estaba en Ravenclaw, pero tuve unos problemas con unas chicas de la casa, y pidieron que me mandaran a otro lugar. Y acá estoy.-le respondió ella, cerrando el libro, mientras que su sonrisa se acentuaba.-¿Y qué es de la vida de Sirius Black?-le peguntó. Sirius se acercó hacia su sillón, y se sentó junto a ella.

-No quieres saber lo que es de mi, Cass.-le dijo, torciendo una sonrisa de lado.

-Me enteré lo de Marianne Hearth-susurró ella.

-Quien no se ha enterado.-agregó Black con cierta amargura.

-Lo lamento-dijo Cassandra.-De todas formas, no debes preocuparte por ella. No supo aprovecharte, Sirius. ¡Con todas las mujeres que morirían por estar en el lugar de ella!-trató de levantarle el ánimo.-Si quieres mi opinión-le dijo bajando la voz-yo me quedo contigo antes que con Lucius. No es porque el rubiecito no tenga sus encantos... solo que tu eres más... especial, digamos.-Cassandra hizo un ademán con la mano como si con ello le restara importancia a sus palabras. Sirius rió divertido. La chica lo había logrado poner de buen humor, algo realmente curioso.

-Gracias-le dijo Black, cuando recobró el aliento de tanto reír.-No sé como lo haces, pero siempre logras ponerme de buen humor.

-Es porque soy única, Sirius.-bromeó ella. Repentinamente, hubo algo en los ojos de Cassandra, un brillo especial que le recordó a Sirius aquellos tiempos pasados. Durante unos segundos la miró en silencio, y sintió que de nuevo volvía a enamorarse de aquella muchacha. No pudo evitar preguntarse qué hubiera sucedido si en su momento, él hubiera aprovechado la oportunidad que ella le había dado.-¿Te pasó algo?-le preguntó Cass, preocupado.

-No, nada-le respondió él, pero la realidad es que había cierta melancolía en sus palabras.

-Sirius, sé que te sientes mal por lo sucedido, pero vamos, adelante. Tienes que disfrutar. ¿Te han traicionado? ¡Entonces mala suerte para ella, se acaba de perder al mejor hombre de Hogwarts!-trató de subirle los ánimos.-¡Olvídate de ella! No vale la pena.

-Tienes razón. Toda la razón. Tengo mil cosas más importantes por las que preocuparme. Ella no es la única mujer en mi vida, y no voy a amargarme la vida por su culpa. Es más, ya que no estoy con ella, soy un hombre completamente libre, y estoy dispuesto a disfrutar mi vida...

-Bue, tampoco para hablar así, compañero. Que yo sepa, hasta ahora estuviste disfrutando muy bien de tu vida. Hiciste todo lo que hiciste, y como lo quisiste.-

-Cass, con James tenemos dos dichos que son la base de nuestros principios, y que hoy me gustaría que supieras-le dijo Sirius solemnemente, en un murmullo, como si estuviera diciéndole un secreto- Número uno: Vive la vida al máximo, al fin y al cabo, no saldrás vivo de ella. Y número dos: la reglas fueron hechas para romperse.-Cassandra estalló en risas, pero que para sorpresa de ambos, fueron ahogadas por notas musicales que iban cada vez en mayor aumento.-¿Escuchas esa música?-preguntó Sirius, quien ahora se sentía más que animado. (**N/a:** para las que me lo pidieron, acá está "It's my life" de Bon Jovi)

_-__This ain't a song for the broken-hearted  
No silent prayer for the faith- departed  
I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd  
You're gonna hear my voice  
When I shout it out loud_

_(**Traducción: **Esta no es la canción para alguien con el corazón roto,_

_Ni una plegaria silenciosa para la fe difunta _

_No voy a ser una cara más en la multitud_

_Ustedes van a escuchar mi voz_

_Cuando lo grite fuerte)-_comenzó a cantar Sirius, parándose en el sillón, y luego subiéndose a la mesa mas cercana. Cassandra lo miraba divertida, pero antes de que se diera cuenta, la había tomado de la mano, y la había hecho subir a la mesa para que cantara con él. Y ante su sorpresa, Cass se encontró cantando.

_-It's my life  
It's now or never  
I ain't gonna live forever  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
it's my life  
My heart is like an open highway  
Like frankie said  
I did it my way  
I just wanna live while I'm alive  
It's my life_

_(**Tr:** Es mi vida_

_Es ahora o nunca_

_No voy a vivir por siempre_

_Solo quiero vivir mientras estoy vivo _

_es mi vida_

_Mi corazón es como una carretera abierta_

_Como Frankie dijo:_

_Lo hice a mi manera_

_Solo quiero vivir mientras estoy vivo_

_Es mi vida)-_Sirius y Cass cantaban a coro, mientras que reían divertidos._  
-This is for the ones who stood their ground  
For tommy and gina who never back down  
Tomorrow's getting harder make no mistake  
Luck ain't even lucky  
Got to make your own breaks  
(**Tr:** Esto es para aquellos que se mantuvieron de pie_

_Para Tommy y para Tina que nunca se echaron atrás_

_Mañana es cada vez más difícil, no cometer errores_

_La suerte a veces no tiene suerte_

_Tienes que seguir tus propias pautas)_-comenzó a cantar Cassandra, quien no entendía porqué estaba cantando. Sirius le guiñó un ojo, y Cass notó que sus mejillas se sonrojaban más de lo debido.

_-It's my life  
It's now or never  
I ain't gonna live forever  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
(it's my life)  
My heart is like an open highway  
Like frankie said  
I did it my way  
I just wanna live while I'm alive  
It's my life_

_(**Tr: **Es mi vida_

_Es ahora o nunca_

_No voy a vivir por siempre_

_Solo quiero vivir mientras estoy vivo_

_es mi vida_

_Mi corazón es como una carretera abierta_

_Como Frankie dijo:_

_Lo hice a mi manera_

_Solo quiero vivir mientras estoy vivo_

_Es mi vida)-_volvieron a cantar los dos juntos, entre risas, esta vez saltando de sillón en sillón. Sirius tomó un almohadón y comenzó a perseguir a Cass con éste. La morocha, rápidamente, tomó también un almohadón para defenderse, y al tiempo que cantaban se entabló una guerra de almohadones. Cass saltó por detrás de un sillón, escondiéndose de Sirius. El muchacho sonrió.

_-Better stand tall when they're calling you out  
Don't bend, don't break, baby, don't back down_

_(**Tr: **Será mejor mantenerse en alto cuando te estén llamando_

_No te arrodilles, no te quiebres, nena, no te eches atrás)_-le canto Sirius mientras que se acercaba poco a poco al lugar donde él creía que Cassandra estaba escondida. Pero grande fue su sorpresa al saltar por sobre el sillón esperando encontrarse con la muchacha, y descubrir que no había nadie. En cambio, un almohadón especialmente pesado lo golpeó en la espalda, y al girar, se encontró con Cass, sonriendole sobradoramente. Sirius comenzó nuevamente a perseguirla, mientras reanudaban el canto._  
-It's my life  
It's now or never  
I ain't gonna live forever  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
it's my life  
My heart is like an open highway  
Like frankie said  
I did it my way  
I just wanna live while I'm alive  
It's my life_

_(**tr:** Es mi vida_

_Es ahora o nunca_

_No voy a vivir por siempre_

_Solo quiero vivir mientras estoy vivo_

_es mi vida_

_Mi corazón es como una carretera abierta_

_Como Frankie dijo:_

_Lo hice a mi manera_

_Solo quiero vivir mientras estoy vivo_

_Es mi vida)_-cantaron los dos al mismo tiempo. La canción estaba llegando a su final cuando Sirius por fin logró alcanzarla, y tomándola de la cintura, la hizo acercarse a él. La notas musicales fueron callando poco a poco. Cassandra volvió a sentir que sus mejillas se sonrojaban al tener a Sirius tan cerca de ella.

-Gracias-le dijo Sirius en un susurro.

-¿Gracias por qué?-

-Por ser como sos conmigo-le dijo Sirius, con una sonrisa tan tierna que Cassandra pensó que se derretía.

Pero repentinamente, la puerta de la Sala Común se abrió, dejando entrar a un numeroso grupo de personas, entre ellos, Marianne, Lily y Ángela. La rubia se quedó de hielo al ver a Cassandra en brazos de Sirius. Y el muchacho, no perdió la oportunidad. Al ver que Hearth los miraba, aprovechó la situación, y antes de que Cass pudiera hacer cualquier cosa, la besó dulcemente en los labios.

Marianne sintió una fuerte presión en el pecho. Por unos segundos, sintió que le faltaba el aire y que poco a poco se estaba muriendo. Quería salir corriendo, pero las piernas no respondían. Finalmente, haciendo lo que ella consideró el mayor esfuerzo de su vida, salió corriendo hacia los cuartos. Lily y Angie se quedaron duras en sus lugares, mirando atónitas a Black, y luego, salieron corriendo detrás de Mary.

-¿Qué fue eso?-le preguntó Cassandra, sin llegar a comprender lo que Sirius había hecho.

-Un beso-le respondió Sirius en tono gracioso.-Cass...-comenzó a decirle más serio. Tenía que olvidarse de Marianne para siempre... y si esa era la única manera, pues entonces así sería.-quiero pedirte que me des una nueva oportunidad. Solo una... por favor-le pidió Black. Cass lo miró durante unos segundos. El muchacho la había tomado completamente por sorpresa. Y sin embargo, al mirar en las profundidades de sus ojos azules, Cass sintió que el amor que había sentido por él tiempo atrás revivía.

-Sirius...-comenzó a decir, tratando de evitar esa mirada tan compradora.

-Por favor...-repitió Black, sin soltarla. Cass rió.

-Solo una oportunidad-le dijo ella finalmente, mientras que le daba un breve beso en los labios.

---------

-Váyanse, déjenme sola-les pidió Marianne, sin descorrer las cortinas de su cama. No quería que sus amigas la vieran llorar.

-Mary, por favor, no seas chiquilina-le dijo Lily, quien comenzaba a disgustarse.

-¡Quiero estar sola! Por favor, entiéndanme...-les suplicó de nuevo la rubia.

-Vamos, Lily. Tiene razón...-susurró Ángela, lanzando una última mirada a la cama de su amiga. Ambas salieron en silencio del cuarto. Marianne escuchó que la puerta se cerraba. Pero antes de que pasaran apenas cinco minutos, la puerta volvió a abrirse.

-¡Chicas les dije que se fueran!-gritó Marianne, enojada, descorriendo el dosel de su cama. Tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas cuando vio que quien acababa de entrar en su cuarto no eran sus amigas.-Lucius, ¿qué haces acá?-le preguntó, sin saber si enojarse o aliviarse ante su presencia.

-Me enteré lo de Black y Wisdom.-dio como respuesta el Slytherin.-¿Puedo quedarme a hacerte compañía?-le preguntó. Mary dudó unos segundos.

-Sí, claro...-le respondió finalmente. Lucius avanzó hasta llegar a la cama de la chica, y se sentó junto a ella.

-Parece que nos quedamos solos...-dijo Malfoy al pasar.

-Es lo que nos merecemos.-comentó Marianne con cierta nostalgia en la voz.

-No seas así. No es nuestra culpa.-

-¿Ah no?-lo interrumpió Hearth en tono irónico, mirándolo por primera vez a los ojos.

-No es nuestra culpa habernos enamorado, Hearth-le dijo él.

-Lucius, por favor, no digas estupideces-le dijo ella, poniéndose de pie. Escuchó unas dulces notas musicales sonando dentro de su cuarto, y un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo. Estaba cansada de las canciones. (**N/a:** la que viene ahora es "Seminare" de Seru Giran, a pedido de mi gran amiga Bellatrix88, y porque a mi me gusta muchísimo).

- _Quiero ver, quiero entrar,  
nena nadie te va a hacer mal...  
excepto amarte._-comenzó a cantar Lucius, al tiempo que se ponía de pie y avanzaba hacia la rubia que le daba la espalda. La tomó delicadamente por la cintura, y la giró hasta estar frente a frente.-_Vas aquí, vas allá,  
pero nunca te encontrarás  
al escaparte. _

_-No hay fuerza alrededor,  
no hay pociones para el amor.  
¿Dónde estás?  
¿Dónde voy?  
Porque estamos en la calle  
de la sensación,  
muy lejos del sol  
que quema de amor._-Marianne comenzó a cantarle, mientras que inevitablemente más lágrimas seguían cayendo de sus ojos. Hubo un breve momento donde ninguno de los dos cantó, sino que se limitaron a mirarse, y a escuchar el suave sonar de los instrumentos.

_-Te doy pan, quieres sal,  
nena nunca te voy a dar  
lo que me pides.  
Te doy Dios, quieres más.  
¿es que nunca comprenderás  
a un pobre pibe?_-volvió a cantar Lucius, mientras que le acariciaba dulcemente el rostro.-_Esas motos que van a mil  
sólo el viento te harán sentir,  
nada más,  
nada más.  
Si pudieras olvidar tu mente  
frente a mí,  
sé que tu corazón  
diría que sí._-la voz de Lucius cayó, y Marianne pudo escuchar unas notas musicales cada vez más distantes. Antes de que pudiera pensar lo que hacía, se descubrió completamente entregada al rubio que se encontraba frente a ella, en un apasionado beso.

--------------------

Lily y Ángela estaban sentadas tranquilas en los sillones, tratando de buscar todavía en los libros alguna solución para el problema del Espíritu, tema que habían dejado algo abandonado en los últimos días. Pero no importaba en cuantos libros buscaran, no había nada.

-¡Si los chicos nos ayudaran con esto sería mucho más fácil!-gritó Lily, histérica, tirando el tomo que tenía en sus manos sobre la mesa.

-Ya, Lil, no es para ponerse así.-trató de calmarla Angie, quien parecía increíblemente feliz desde que había hablado con Remus.-¿Y si volvemos a subir y convencemos a Mary que venga con nosotras a buscar y distraerse?-sugirió.

-Oh, claro. Subamos, y esperemos a que Marianne nos coma crudas.-dijo Lilian en tono irónico.

-Vaya, que humor-dijo una voz ácida a sus espaldas. Ambas muchachas giraron para mirar a Bellatrix, parada a un costado. La muchacha fingió una sonrisa falsa que ellas captaron perfectamente, y ante su sorpresa, se sentó frente a ellas, y tomó un libro.

-¿_Qué_ haces?-la atacó Lily.

-Tranquila, Evans. Vengo a ayudar, ¿si?-le dijo Bella de mala gana.

-No necesitamos tu ayuda-se apuró a decir la pelirroja.

-¡Epa! ¿Pasa algo malo, Evans?-dijo en tono burlón la Slytherin.

-Si... _tu_-respondió Lilian.

-Escúchame. Habíamos arreglado que todos juntos íbamos a buscar la solución a este problema. Y la verdad que estas canciones me tienen un poco cansadita... –le respondió Bellatrix, visiblemente fastidiada.

-De acuerdo... de acuerdo... –comenzó a murmurar Lily entre dientes, guardando sus cosas, y tomando varios libros.-Tu busca la solución acá. Yo me voy a otra parte, lejos de ti-y diciendo esto, se fue a otro sillón.

-Tu amiga parece nerviosa-le dijo Bellatrix a Ángela, quien había permanecido callada durante toda la discusión.

-Sí, como digas-le dijo la chica, sin siquiera mirarla. Bella soltó un bufido, y comenzó a leer el libro. Pero su atención duró poco tiempo. La puerta acababa de abrirse, y James y Remus acababan de entrar. Angie dejó rápidamente el libro, y se lanzó a toda velocidad hacia su novio, quien la abrazó tiernamente. James rió divertido viendo a la parejita, y se alejó hacia uno de los sillones cerca de la chimenea. Apenas se había sentado cuando un grupo de muchachas se le acercó y comenzó a hablarle. Bellatrix miró hacia donde se encontraba Lily, quien no estaba prestando nada de atención al libro que tenía en la mano. James reía fuertemente de los chistes de las chicas, y cada dos por tres se despeinaba con la mano. Bella sonrió divertida al ver como Lilian se ponía completamente roja de la ira cuando de repente una chica abrazó a James sin previo aviso. El libro que la pelirroja estaba sosteniendo cayó ruidosamente contra el suelo, llamando la atención de casi todos los que estaban en la Sala. Potter miró hacia donde estaba Lilian, y empalideció completamente al darse cuenta que su novia lo había estado viendo. Se miraron brevemente, y antes de que James pudiera hacer cualquier cosa, Lily levantó sus cosas, y se fue por las escaleras. James se puso de pie rápidamente, y Bella aprovechó la oportunidad.-Te va a odiar si sigues así-le dijo, mientras que le obstruía el camino hacia las escaleras.

-Córrete, Black-le dijo Potter, visiblemente nervioso, mirando hacia las escaleras con cierta desesperación.

-¿Realmente te importa esa sangre-sucia?-le dijo Bellatrix con asco.

-Su nombre es Lilian Evans, Bellatrix. No lo olvides.-le dijo James con frialdad, haciéndola a un lado, y subiendo rápidamente las escaleras. Podía escuchar los pasos acelerados de su novia delante de él, y finalmente la alcanzó.-Lily-la detuvo, sosteniéndola de la muñeca.

-Suéltame-le ordenó ella, completamente roja de la bronca.

-Amor, puedo explicarte todo.-se apuró a decir él.

-No tengo ganas de escucharte, James Potter.

-¡Lily, vamos!-le rogó él casi gritando. Pero antes que pudiera decir cualquier otra cosa, la música sonó pesadamente en las escaleras. (**N/a:** la canción que viene ahora es "Complicated" de Avril Lavigne. Jejeje... con una pequeña modificación...)

- _Uh huh, life's like this  
Uh huh, uh huh, that's the way it is  
Cause life's like this  
Uh huh, uh huh, that's the way it is_

(**_Tr:_**_ Uh huh, la vida es as_

_Uh huh, uh huh, es as_

_Porque la vida es as_

_Uh huh, uh huh, es as_)-comenzó a cantar Lily, enojada con el muchacho frente a ella.- _Chill out whatcha yelling' for?  
Lay back it's all been done before  
And if you could only let it be you will see  
I like you the way you are  
When we're drivin' in your broom  
And you're talking to me one on one  
but you've become…_

_(**Tr: **Relájate, ¿Por qué estás gritando?_

_Retrocede, todo se ha hecho antes_

_Y si tan sólo lo dejaras ser verías_

_Que me gustas como eres_

_Cuando estamos manejando en tu escoba_

_y estamos hablando uno a uno pero_

_Te has convertido en....)_-le cantaba Lily, con sus ojos verdes cristalinos. Lo empujó hacia atrás, y siguió subiendo las escaleras. A medida que subía, las puertas de los dormitorios se abrían para mirar a la cantante. A medida que subía, Lily seguía con la canción.- _Somebody else round everyone else  
You're watching your back like you can't relax  
You're tryin' to be cool you look like a fool to me  
Tell me_

_(**Tr:** Otra persona, alrededor de todos_

_Estas vigilando tu espalda, como si no te pudieras relajar_

_Estas tratando de ser popular, te ves como un tonto para m_

_Dime...)_-Lily se detuvo en la mitad de las escaleras, y giró a mirarlo. Tenía los cachetes colorados de lo agitada que estaba. James la había estado siguiendo, intentando detenerla, sin éxito.-_Why'd you have to go  
and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're acting  
like you're somebody else gets to me frustrated  
Life's like this you  
And you fall and you crawl and you break  
and you take what you get  
and you turn it into honesty  
and promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
No no no_

_(**Tr:**¿Por qué tienes que hacer _

_las cosas tan complicadas?_

_Veo la manera en que actúas_

_como si fueras otra persona, lo cual me irrita._

_La vida es así._

_Y tu caes, y tu te meces, y te rompes ,_

_y tomas lo que consigues _

_y lo conviertes en honestidad_

_y prométeme que nunca voy _

_a saber que lo fingiste_

_no no no)_-James se sentía completamente sorprendido a medida que escuchaba a Lily cantar aquella canción, no tenía idea que ella pensara eso de él, pero ahora que lo escuchaba de sus labios, se daba cuenta que tenía razón.- _You come over unannounced  
Dressed up like you're something else  
Where you are and where it's at you see  
you're making me  
Laugh out when you strike your pose  
take off all your preppy clothes  
You know you're not fooling anyone  
when you've become…_

_(**Tr: **Vienes sin anunciarte_

_vestido como si fueras otra persona_

_donde estás y ves que es triste_

_me haces_

_reir cuando posas_

_quítate esas ropas pretenciosas_

_sabes que no estas engañando a nadie_

_cuando te conviertes en...)_-Lily sigió subiendo a medida que cantaba, ignorando nuevamente a James. Y él, nuevamente la siguió. Pero cuando la tomó de la mano, ella giró bruscamente a enfrentarlo. -_Somebody else round everyone else  
Watching your back, like you can't relax  
Trying to be cool you look like a fool to me  
Tell me…  
Why'd you have to go  
and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're acting  
like you're somebody else gets me frustrated  
Life's like this you  
And you fall and you crawl and you break  
and you take what you get  
and you turn it into honesty  
promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
No no no  
(**Tr:** Otra persona, al __rededor__ de todos_

_Estas vigilando tu espalda, como si no te pudieras relajar_

_Estas tratando de ser popular, te ves como un tonto para m_

_Dime..._

_¿Por qué tienes que hacer _

_las cosas tan complicadas?_

_Veo la manera en que actúas_

_como si fueras otra persona, lo cual me irrita._

_La vida es así._

_Y tu caes, y tu te meces, y te rompes ,_

_y tomas lo que consigues _

_y lo conviertes en honestidad_

_y prométeme que nunca voy _

_a saber que lo fingiste_

_no no no)_-volvió a cantarle ella, y ya sin soportar más, unas gotas saladas resbalaron pos sus mejillas. Para cuando la canción había terminado, Lily ya había llegado a su cuarto, y tenía una mano apoyada en el pomo de la puerta.

-Lily, por favor, déjame explicarte-le rogó de nuevo James.

-Déjame sola un rato, James...-le pidió en cambio ella, abriendo la puerta.

-No, Lily, solo dame dos minutos...-insistió él, tomándola del brazo. Pero ambos callaron en ese momento.

Delante de ellos, dentro del cuarto que Lily compartía con sus compañeras, estaban Marianne y Lucius, besándose apasionadamente.

Y eso fue todo!! Jajajaja, bueno, creo que le he dado una nueva vuelta a la historia... perdonen, pero me encanta enroscar las parejas, jajaja. Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, aunque me parece que escribí mejores que este.

ANTES QUE NADA, LES COMENTO QUE EL PERSONAJE DE CASSANDRA WISDOM NO ES MÍO, SINO QUE DE Saya Hiwatari Laskurai. SI QUIEREN QUE UN PERSONAJE DE USTEDES APAREZCA EN ALGUNA DE MIS HISTORIAS, SOLO TIENEN QUE VISITAR "Casting" Y AHÍ COMPLETAR TODO LO QUE LES PIDO DEL PERSONAJE, Y DESPUÉS YO VEO SI EL PERFIL VA CON ALGUN PERSONAJE QUE NECESITE. ¡GRACIAS Saya Hiwatari Laskurai POR TU GRAN CREACI"N!

Ana-San: jajajajjaa, bueno, por lo que veo no te cae nada bien Bellatrix. Jajaja, creo que le he dado bastante protagonismo en esta historia, no? Estoy incluso pensando en escribir una historia corta sobre ella... jejeje... James, bueno, todavía no le encontré una canción para que cante, pero prometo que el cap que viene va a cantar, y Sirius, creo que en este cap acaba de recuperar su alegría... ya no podía seguir haciéndolo sufrir al pobre.... ¡Y Remus se animó a hablar con Ángela!

CoNnY-B: Gracias por los halagos! La verdad que con Shut Up tardé bastante en terminarla, porque como es una canción que me gusta mucho, quería que quedara bien... jejejjee.

padfoot himura: gracias por el review! Prometo que en cuanto pueda me doy una vuelta por tu FF, y le pego una leída. Si tnes algún problema con algo, no dudes en preguntarme.

Erised (Linnawen): jajaja, con que cambiando el mail, eh? Jajaja, yo te agregué a mi MSN, pero vos tampoco me apareces nunca conetada... talvez es por la diferencia horaria... jejeje... ¡Pero en cuanto te encuentre te voy a obligar a que me des una clase rapida de Catalán! Jajaja...

Sara Fénix Black: jajajaja, si dentro de todo el capítulo anterior estuvo bastante bien... vamos a ver que es de este... jejejeje. Espero ansiosa sus reviews chicos!! Jajaja, gracias por los halagos.

Vaina: Bueno, gracias por el review! Me alegra que te haya gustado mi historia. La verdad es que las letras las busco en Internet, y en el caso de las que están en inglés, bueno me las rebusco para traducirlas por mi cuenta, así que es probable que muchas veces haya algunos errores en la traducción.

Lady-Weasley-o2: mala! Me haces sentir mal por tardar. Pero juro que no lo hago a propósito, es solo que no tengo mucho tiempo libre para escribir. Pero siempre fiel, sigo con las historias. Yo odio que cuando me engancho con una historia el escritor la abandone, así que yo nunca lo hago.

Ana-San: bueno, gracias! La verdad es que la razón por la que escribí este FF es porque me gusta mucho la música, y me gusta mucho las historias de HP, y decidí combinar... ¡y esto es lo que salió de mi mente desquiciada! Jajajaj... me alegro que te guste...

Deina-Black: gracias por el review! Creo que esta vez no me demoré tanto, no?

Nacilme-Black: gracias por el review! Acá tienes otro capítulo, espero que lo disfrutes.

Anónimo: gracias a vos también por el review. Sí, se que falta que James cante, pero bueno, no le encuentro una canción acorde... de todas formas, hubo en este cap una canción dedicada a la parejita!

MarianaBlackforever: parece que ya nadie quiere a Marianne... L pero bueno, creanme que en el fondo, ella es una buena chica... jejeje. Gracias por leer mi FF.

Kiara McGonagall: diste en el poste! Ángela no se tomó para nada mal el hecho de que Remus sea un hombre-lobo... bueno, en cuanto a Bella, "hacerle eso a su primo" jajajaja, creo que en el libro cinco le hace algo mucho peor... ya me puse triste... L En cuanto a Narcisa... bueno, yo creo que en su lugar hubiera hecho lo mismo. Si Lucius la quiere, que luche por ella.

Andry Black: bueno, voy a ver que puedo hacer con las canciones que me pediste. Saludos!!

Bellatrix88: jajajajaj, siempre tan humorística... de todas formas, ya me he puesto buena con Sirius!! Ya sabes de quien se trata la de los adelantos!! Jajajajaj... Cassandra... creo que es bastante especial... no? Y en cuanto a Remus, bueno, ya no hay mucho que decir, toda la verdad está a la vista, y Ángela se lo tomó bien, no? Jajajaja, las sorpresas para Snape vienen mas adelante! En cuanto a tus oraciones célebres compañera... ¡es un juego de niños! La primera oración la dijo Fidel Castro, y la segunda, Karl Marx. ¡Para la próxima vas a tener que buscar algo más difícil!

Saludos mágicos a todos,

Mirlaure


	14. CAPITULO 14: Te amo y me odias?

**CAPITULO 14: Te amo y me odias?**

Se quedó dura mirando la escena. No podía ni hablar. Del otro lado de la puerta, James comenzaba a disgustarse.

-¡Lilian abre ya la puerta!- gritó el pelinegro. Fue recién entonces cuando Lucius y Marianne se separaron, y notaron la presencia de Lily.

-¡Lil!-gritó Mary, obligando a Malfoy a soltarla, separándose notablemente de él.-¿Qué haces acá?

-Creo que la pregunta indicada es que hace _él_ acá-moduló finalmente la pelirroja, tras salir del asombro.

-Eso no te incumbe, Evans-dejó escapar friamente el Slytherin. Mary le pegó un codazo. No hubo tiempo para más palabras. Repentinamente la puerta del dormitorio salió despedida en el aire. Todos en su interior se agacharon, temerosos de ser golpeados por la puerta voladora.

-¡Mira lo que me obligas a hacer, Lily! Te dije que...-comenzó a gritar un Potter descontrolado. Pero sus palabras parecieron desaparecer en cuanto vio a las personas que se encontraban dentro del cuarto.-Malfoy...-susurró con cierto odio contenido.

-Potter-respondió Lucius.

-Como te atreves...-comenzó a decir James, abalanzándose sobre el rubio, pero Lily lo detuvo. Completamente sorprendida, Marianne se adelantó y se ubicó entre ambos jóvenes.

-Ya basta.-dijo con voz arbitraria.-Lily, James... hay algo que tengo q decirles... importante.-expresó la chica.-Lucius y yo estamos saliendo.-

-¿QUÉ? O.o-gritaron al unísono Lilian y James.

-Que estamos de novios. ¿Qué parte les cuesta entender?-atacó con cierta violencia el rubio.

-Mary, ¿te has vuelto loca?-le dijo Lily en un susurro, apartándola de Lucius.

-No, Lily. Es la única salida-confesó ella.

-¿Salida de qué?-

-Para olvidarme de Sirius para siempre.-

-Sí, definitivamente estas loca-

-Si no te importa Evans, Marianne y yo tenemos algunas cosas que hacer...-interrumpió Malfoy.

-Nos vemos en la cena, chicos-se despidió Mary, y ante la sorpresa de Lily, les sonrió, con renovada alegría.

-Lily...-la llamó James luego de que la extraña pareja desapareciera por las escaleras.

-Ahora no, James. Sigo enojada contigo, y no estoy de humor para explicaciones. Déjame en paz.

----------------------------

Snape se recostó sobre el respaldo del sillón, cansado. La sala estaba casi vacía. Todos se habían ido a comer, pero como siempre, él se había quedado un tiempo más, estudiando. Abrió lentamente sus ojos negros, cansados. _ Tengo que poder hacer este maleficio _ se dijo para sí mismo. Se puso de pie nuevamente, y levantó su varita, apuntado hacia un sillón avejentado que quien sabe de donde había sacado.

-_Destructo Inmedius!_-gritó con voz fuerte. Un rayo de luz violeta salió de su varita, en dirección al sillón. Cuando estaba a punto de tocarlo, se convirtió en humo, que rodeó al objeto, y luego, de la nada, el viejo sillón explotó en cenizas.

-Impresionante.-confesó una voz femenina algo tenebrosa.

-Morgan Vaughan Abreu... ¿qué haces acá?-le preguntó en forma cortante Severus.

-¿Por qué siempre me tratas mal?-se quejó ella, apareciendo de entre las sombras. Snape no recordaba haber visto a una chica como esa en todo el colegio. Era demasiado rara, incluso para el mundo mágico. Sus ojos grandes y grises brillaron con intensidad, resaltados aún más por el delineado negro y las pestañas largas y onduladas. Tenía la nariz pequeña, y afilada, y una boca carnosa y en forma de corazón, cuyo color cereza parecía más intenso debido a la palidez de su piel, marcada solo por algunas pecas en la nariz t hombros. Era realmente alta, de piernas largas, y de contextura normal. Su cabello negro ondulado le caía prolijamente sobre la espalda, y la extraña túnica negra que llevaba puesta en aquella ocasión le daba una increíble apariencia vampirezca. No era de sorprenderse. Se murmuraba entre los alumnos que la familia paterna de Morgan eran vampiros. –Deberías estar comiendo, ¿sabías?-le dijo en tono burlón.

-No me digas... si no voy, me vas a imponer un castigo, ¿no?-le dijo él, volviéndose a sentar, en actitud desafiante.

-Como me conoces, Snape-dijo ella divertida.-¿De qué me sirve ser prefecta de Slytherin si no puedo imponer castigos?-dijo en tono sarcástico.-Ya sabes, hay que abusar del poder, o sino, no funciona.

-Siempre tan didáctica.-

-Vamos, no entiendo porque me tratas tan así. Si tenemos muchas cosas en común...-dijo ella, sentándose frente a él.

-Te faltó ponerle el tono irónico.-apuntó Snape, mirando un libro que tenía delante de él.

-No, lo decía de verdad-confesó ella. Severus bajó el libro.-Me caes bien, Sev. Y lo digo de verdad. Me encanta tu atracción por el lado oscuro...-

-Yo nunca lo dije eso, Morgan.-

-No es necesario que lo digas.-

-Tus juegos de palabras me tienen cansado, ¿sabes?

-Ah... claro, debí imaginármelo. Un chico como tú no tiene tiempo para alguien como yo, ¿eh?-habló la morocha, volviendo a su tono irónico.-Demasiado ocupado con otras personas...

-Ya basta, Morgan.-

-Antes no eras así, Severus.-

-Muchas cosas cambiaron... tú cambiaste.-

-No confundas las cosas, tú cambiaste.-

-Talvez... puede ser...-dijo Snape, poniéndose de pie.-Me voy a comer-anunció, dejando el libro sobre el sillón. Una mano fría lo tomó por la muñeca.

-No te vayas...-le susurró una voz en el oído. El morocho cerró los ojos._ No caígas, Severus _ se dijo a sí mismo.

-Nos vemos, Morgan...-finalmente habló, soltándose de la chica.

-Si quieres, puedo teñirme de pelirrojo para ti, Severus. Entonces, me parecería a ella, ¿no?-soltó su última frase. Snape fingió no haberla escuchado, y salió de la Sala. Morgan se dejó caer en un sillón, con el ceño fruncido. Unos recuerdos acudieron a su mente.

--- Flash Back -----

-Eres un monstruo-le dijo él con asco en la voz. Sus ojos negros la miraban con odio.

-Vamos, Severus, no puedes ponerte así por eso...-dijo ella, sonriendo levemente.

-Nunca pensé que fueras así, Morgan. Pero al menos lo descubrí a tiempo-agregó él, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

-¿A qué te refieres? ¿Vas a cortarme porque crees que besé a Bruce?-dijo ella en tono burlón.

-¿Qué creo? Vaughan no me tomes por idiota, porque no lo soy. ¡Yo te vi besándolo!-gritó Severus fuera de sí. La sonrisa de Morgan se borró levemente.

-Yo te amo, Severus-confesó tras un breve silencio.

-¿Ah, si? Que cosa extraña... porque yo no lo noto. Por el contrario, tengo la sensación de que estás jugando conmigo Vaughan, y eso no me gusta, para nada-respondió el joven en tono frío, impregnado de odio.

-Espera un segundo, Snape-estalló también ella. No se iba a rebajar tanto por él. Era verdad, lo amaba. Había algo oscuro en él que no había en ningún otro joven de la clase. Pero no le permitiría que la trate como basura.-tu no vas a cortarme. Si hay que terminar esto, entonces seré yo quien lo haga-dijo ella demasiado orgullosa.

-Ya es tarde, Morgan.-y diciendo esto último, Snape dio media vuelta, y se fue, dejándola sola en aquella mazmorra.

-- Fin del Flash Back ---

Soltó un suspiro. Era verdad. Snape tenía muchas buenas razones para no querer volver con ella. Y lo entendía perfectamente. Pero no se iba a rendir. Ni aunque tuviera que hacer lo imposible, Severus volvería con ella. Notó unas dulces notas inundar la habitación. Giró la cabeza hacia todas las direcciones, sin comprender lo que estaba sucediendo. (**N/a:** la canción que viene ahora es **White flag,** de Dido… espero que les guste, a pedido de las lectoras.)  
-_I know you think that I shouldn't still love you  
I'll tell you that  
But if I didn't say it  
Well, I'd still have felt it  
Where's the sense in that?_

_I promise I'm not trying to make your life harder  
Or return to where we were.  
**(Traducción:** __Sé que piensas que no debería amarte todavía, _

_Yo te diré eso._

_Pero si no lo dijera, _

_Bien, todavía lo sentiría,_

_¿dónde está el sentido en eso?_

_Prometo que no estoy tratando de hacer tu vida más difícil, _

_ni regresar a donde estábamos.)_-Morgan se descubrió repentinamente cantando una canción que no conocía... pero igual la cantaba. Quiso detenerse. Pero no podía. Simplemente no podía. Notó que la sala estaba vacía... y ya no se preocupó más. Tenía que desahogarse de alguna forma. Caminó hacia donde Snape había dejado su libro, lo tomó en sus mano, y sentándose en ese mismo lugar, abrazó fuertemente el libro. -_Well I will go down with this ship,  
And I won't put my hands up and surrender.  
__There will be no white flag above my door  
I'm in love and always will be.  
__(**Tr:** Bien, bajaré con este barco_

_Y no voy a levantar las manos arriba y rendirme. _

_No habrá bandera blanca arriba de mi puerta _

_Estoy enamorada y siempre lo estaré)-_ Morgan sintió una leve presión en el pecho. Hizo un breve silencio. Mirando con cariño el libro, lo dejó a un lado, al tiempo que ponía sus pies sobre el sillón, y rodeaba las piernas con los brazos.- _I know I left too much mess  
And destruction to come back again.  
And I caused but nothing but trouble  
I understand if you can't talk to me again.  
And if you live by the rules of "It's over"  
Then I'm sure that that makes sense.  
__( **Tr:** Sé que dejé demasiado desastre y _

_destrucción como para regresar otra vez,_

_Y no causé nada mas que problemas_

_Entiendo si no puedes hablarme de nuevo._

_Y si vives con las reglas de "está terminado" _

_entonces estoy segura que eso tiene sentido)_-Morgan se recostó cómodamente sobre el sillón, mirando hacia el techo, mientras que la canción seguía saliendo de entre sus labios en dulces melodías.-_Well I will go down with this ship  
And I won't put my hands up and surrender  
There will be no white flag above my door  
I'm in love and always will be  
__(**Tr:** Bien, bajaré con este barco_

_Y no voy a levantar las manos arriba y rendirme. _

_No habrá bandera blanca arriba de mi puerta _

_Estoy enamorada y siempre lo estaré)-Morgan hizo una leve pausa, en la que giró sobre un costado, volviendo su mirada hacia donde tiempo atrás había estado parado Severus, hablando con ella.- __And when we meet,  
As I'm sure we will,  
All that was then  
Will be there still.  
I'll let it pass  
And hold my tongue,  
And you will think  
That I've moved on._

_(**Tr:** Y cuando nos encontremos,_

_Porque estoy segura que lo haremos,_

_Todo lo que era entonces _

_estará allí todavía._

_Lo dejare pasar,_

_Y sujetare mi lengua,_

_Y pensaras_

_Que lo he superado...)_-Morgan notó como sus ojos parecían cristalizarse. Supo que unas pocas lágrimas se habían acumulado en sus ojos, algo que ella jamás se consentía. Llorar. -_Well I will go down with this ship  
And I won't put my hands up and surrender  
There will be no white flag above my door  
I'm in love and always will be…  
(**Tr:** __Bien, bajaré con este barco_

_Y no voy a levantar las manos arriba y rendirme. _

_No habrá bandera blanca arriba de mi puerta _

_Estoy enamorada y siempre lo estaré...)_-las últimas palabras se ahogaron levemente en la boca de Morgan, quien estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no llorar. Escuchó como las últimas notas de la canción callaban, y luego, se puso de pie de golpe, como si alguien la hubiera golpeado.-¿Qué diablos fue eso?-dijo en voz alta, mirando hacia todos lados.__

_----------------------------_

Bella entró apurada a la Sala Común junto con su hermana, luego de la cena. Narcisa parecía triste, y tenía los ojos rojos, síntoma de que había estado llorando. Bella parecía decirle algo, que por alguna razón, la hacía sonreír. La mayoría de los alumnos que se hospedaban ahora en la Sala Común de Gryffindor ya estaban adentro. Debido a las nuevas normas de seguridad, todos debían estar ya en sus dormitorios antes de las 9 de la noche. Las hermanas Black habían llegado diez minutos antes de las nueve. La mayoría de los alumnos ya se habían ido a dormir, menos los pocos Slytherin que había preferido dormir en el suelo de la Sala común que en un cuarto con los Gryffindors.

-Ah, llegaste, al fin-le dijo Lestrange a Bellatrix, interponiéndose en su camino. La otra hermana Black los miró unos segundos, y luego se alejó.

-¿qué es lo que te sucede?-le preguntó con cierta frialdad la chica.

-Me pasa que estoy cansado de tus juegos Bellatrix. O soy yo, o es Potter. Decide ya-le dijo él, todavía interponiéndose en su camino.

- Elijo a Potter, entonces-le dijo Bella, empujándolo a un lado. Había caminado tan solo unos pasos, cuando una música movida comenzó a sonar en la sala. Un escalofrío recorrió a Bella, quien giró para mirar a Lestrange. El joven pelirrojo, estaba parado en el centro del lugar, mirándola fijamente.**(N/a:** la canción que viene ahora es **Se me olvido otra vez **de Maná. )  
-_Probablemente ya  
de mí te has olvidado,  
y sin embargo yo  
te seguiré esperando.-_comenzó a cantar, Rodulphus, quien para sorpresa de Bella, se movía muy bien con la música.-_No me he querido ir  
para ver si algún día  
que tú quieras volver  
me encuentres todavía_.-continuó cantando. Ante la sorpresa de la morocha, Cassandra se acercó a Lestrange, quien la tomó de la mano, y comenzaron a bailar. Pero no eran los únicos. El resto de los Slytherin también estaban bailando.-_Por eso aún estoy  
en el lugar de siempre  
en la misma ciudad  
y con la misma gente.  
Para que tú al volver  
no encuentres nada extraño  
y sea como ayer  
y nunca más dejarnos._-el joven hizo girar de manera ágil a Cassandra, haciendo que esta quedara de frente con otro muchacho de Slytherin, y comenzara a bailar con él. Por su lado, Rodulphus se encaminó hacia Bellatrix..-_Probablemente estoy  
pidiendo demasiado  
se me olvidaba que  
ya habíamos terminado.  
Que nunca volverás  
que nunca me quisiste  
se me olvidó otra vez  
que sólo yo te quise._-para cuando Lestrange había terminado de cantar esto, ya estaba junto a Bella. Delicadamente, la tomó de la mano, y ante su propia sorpresa, Black se encontró a si misma bailando con su exnovio.-_Por eso aún estoy  
en el lugar de siempre  
en la misma ciudad  
y con la misma gente.  
Para que tú al volver  
no encuentres nada extraño  
y sea como ayer  
y nunca más dejarnos._-Lestrange continuaba cantando al tiempo que se movía al perfecto ritmo de la música, acompañado por Bellatrix, quien todavía no entendía porque estaba bailando esa canción.-_Probablemente estoy  
pidiendo demasiado  
se me olvidaba  
que habíamos terminado.  
Que nunca volverás  
que nunca me quisiste  
se me olvidó otra vez  
que sólo yo te quise._-al decir esta última frase, Rodulphus hizo girar a Bella, y soltándola, se alejó levemente de ella.-_Se me olvidó otra vez  
que sólo yo te quise  
se me olvidó otra vez...-_nuevamente se puso a bailar con Cassandra. -_Se me olvidó otra vez  
que sólo yo te quise  
se me olvidó otra vez...-_ Cassandra se hizo a un lado, y nuevamente, Rodulphus comenzó a bailar con Bella.-_Que nunca volverás  
que nunca me quisiste  
se me olvidaba  
que ya habíamos terminado.  
Que nunca volverás  
que nunca me quisiste  
se me olvidó otra vez  
que sólo yo te quise._-Rodulphus rodeó a Bella con sus brazos, y al mismo tiempo que la última nota, la atrajo hacia él, quedando tan solo a unos escasos centímetros uno del otro. Bella no tenía palabras. Durante unos segundos nadie se movió.-Quédate con el idiota de Potter que no te ama. Desperdicia toda tu energía en él, para nada, Bellatrix.-le dijo el pelirrojo con cierta bronca, y soltándola de manera brusca, se alejó, sin mirar atrás.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ME tardé mi tiempo... pero es que no tenía las canciones que buscaba para seguir con la historia... pero creo que ya lo tengo... bueno, y sino, ya está escrito... no hay nada que hacer ahora... ajajajaj, espero que les guste, y que no me maten por haber tardado tanto.

Les deseo a todos mis lectores una muy FELIZ NAVIDAD, Y UN FELIZ AÑO NUEVO. Que este nuevo año este lleno de magia... jajaja, espero que este año sea todavía mejor que el anterior.

Por cierto, el personaje de **Morgan Vaughan Abreu es de .:CaRoLiNa:., quien lo dejó publicado en CASTING DE PERSONAJES**. Carolina, te pido perdón que le cambié el nombre original a tu personaje (Lillian) pero el problema era que se iba a generar confusión con el personaje de Lily Evans. Y como el personaje me gustaba tanto... quería ponerlo en esta historia.

**CoNnY-B:** mmm... si, tenes razón. Empecé bien, pero terminé terriblemente mal. Es que tenía problemas para terminar el capítulo... pero bueno, ya lo escribí. Sin arrepentimientos, como dice una amiga. Gracias por el review.

**SamanthaWoodLupin:** jajajaa, si Mary tiene muchaaa suerte… O no. En cuanto a Remus y Angie, si, puede ser que todo haya sido demasiado perfecto, no? Pero tranquila, les espera una fea tormenta. Confía en mi maldad (jua, jua jua).

**Vaina:** jajaja, si, estoy haciendo una gran mezcla de parejas, no? Pero bueno... al fin y al cabo, ya saben todos como van a terminar, o no? Me gusta divertirme un rato rompiendo y armando nuevos amores.

**MarIaNa-Blackforever:** la verdad, yo tampoco entiendo como es que alguien puede querer a otra persona cuando tiene al perfecto de Sirius a su lado... aunque claro, con amigos como Remus y James... se hace difícil tengo que confesar! Gracias por el review

**o0Ana-San0o:** esperemos que Sirisu dure bastante con Cassandra! Creo que es una buena chica... pero puede cambiar, nunca se sabe... todavía me quedan varios capítulos por escribir, y sabiendo como soy que me encanta darle giros impredecibles a las historias... ya veremos. Y si, soy argentinita! 0D (y todavía me sorprendo yo misma de querer tanto a un país tan hecho mierda como el mío).

**padfoot himura:** si!!! No puedo creer que ya superé los 200 review! Es... increíble. Y yo que pensé que nadie iba a leer este FF. Gracias por el review... estuve dando una vuelta por tus FF, quise dejarte algunos reviews, pero nose si los habrá mandado, porque con lo mal que funciona mi computadora.

**ruki evans:** que tal estuvieron tus vacaciones? Espero que la hayas pasado bien, y acá está el capítulo 14 para sacarte la intriga del anterior! Saludos.

**Lady-Weasley-o2:** jjajaja, y bueno, digamos que todos van a tener que sufrir un poco, incluso Sirius ( y eso que lo amo con todo mi corazón). Si no, sería demasiado aburrido todo, no?

**DracoDormiensNunquamTitilla:** con que la frase de Dumbledore, eh? La del escudo de Hogwarts... interesante. Me alegro que te haya gustado mi historia, y espero que te guste este capítulo.

**Erised:** como quedaste del refriado? Estas mejor? Eso espero. Y en los exámenes como te fue? Seguro que bien. XD jajaja ¡la Rata! Casi me había olvidado de él, lo cual hubiera sido perfecto... pero no, veremos si lo hago aparecer en el proximo capítulo... lo cual significa obviamente problemas.

**AnaCathy Black:** tienes razon!! Lo había dejado muy abandonado al pobre FF! Pero esta de regreso, con todo!! Y pronto se viene mas protagonismo de Sirius! No te lo pierdas.

**Marie Ann:** mmm... James y Lily son pareja demasiado perfecta, así que tienen que tener peleas... y en cuanto a Sirius... tengo muchas sorpresas para el lindo morocho.

**Merodeadora-Chii:** gracias... tu review fue muy halagador... la verdad es que no me considero alguien con talento, sino alguien con mucho tiempo libre u Gracias por el review, y prometo mas Remus muy pronto!

**Pilika-LastHope:** tienes razon! El FF empezó como algo cómico, y mira en lo que ha terminado. Hasta tuve que cambiarle en la info del FF el genero, porque antes era humor, y ahora es humor/romance.... jajaja, gracias por el review.

Gracias a todos.

Felices Fiestas.

Saludos mágicos,

Mirlaure

POR CIERTO, ESTÁ TERMINANDO MI FF **DARK POTTER**.... SI ALGUIEN QUIERE PEGARSE UNA VUELTITA... XD


End file.
